Moi aussi,je
by clo8
Summary: Arrivée tout juste de France, Claire fait ses premiers pas dans la ville de Mystic Falls. Bien des mystères semblent entourées, Elena, l'ex pom-pom girl, Stefan, son copain et Damon. Claire est fascinée, oui, mais elle aussi cache un secret!
1. Chapter 1

Salut, alors première tentative d'une fic sur Vampire Diaries J'espère que vous aimerez !

**Chapitre 1 : Première rencontre**

La première fois qu'elle L'a rencontré, il lui a fait le seul effet d'être un abruti doublé d'un sale type. C'était à la première fête organisée par son nouveau lycée à laquelle elle participait bien malgré elle. Un espèce de bal masqué où les gens s'amusaient et dansaient. Sauf elle. Sa place n'était pas ici. La France lui manquait terriblement. Depuis que sa mère avait décidé traversé l'océan pour s'installer dans cette petite ville de Mystic Falls aux Etats-Unis, les choses étaient pires chaque jour. Son pays lui manquait, sa maison lui manquait et surtout ses amis lui manquaient. Elle en aurait eu vraiment besoin en ce moment. Elle n'était pas particulièrement belle et n'avait pas de réel talent qui l'aurait démarqué de tous ces adolescents qui se connaissaient depuis tout petit. Où qu'elle allait, elle restait l'étrangère, la French girl, tout juste débarquée qui ne semblait pas tourner rond et avait un sale accent. Pourtant elle avait décidé de faire l'effort suprême et d'aller à ce stupide bal. Bien sûr, c'était sa mère qui l'avait forcée et elle avait bien dû céder. Mauvaise idée. Maintenant, elle se retrouvait là, plantée seule comme un piquet au beau milieu d'élève qui avaient leur place ici. Elle poussa un soupir, avant de décider de rester cinq minutes encore et de mettre les voiles. Elle avait besoin d'aller aux toilettes, elle irait et bye-bye la fête. Au moins, elle aurait fait un effort. Elle posa sa pochette sur une table, pour ne pas être encombré et traversa la foule compacte de la piste de danse.

En chemin, elle eut l'infime chance de croiser Elena Gilbert, la hit-girl du lycée qui lui passa à côté sans même lui accorder un regard alors qu'elles avaient en commun trois cours. Mais même ça ne l'étonnait plus. Ici, les gens ne s'étaient pas ouverts à elle alors la pom-pom girl du lycée n'allait pas faire l'effort pour elle. Elena était suivie de son copain Stefan Salvatore, beau comme un dieu, qui intriguait Claire plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. Il avait toujours le même visage figé et n'ouvrait presque jamais la bouche. Elle pouvait sentir qu'il souffrait sans réussir à comprendre pourquoi il souffrait autant. Mais il n'apparaissait en cours qu'accompagné d'Elena et ne parlait à quasiment personne d'autre, alors bon, le mystère resterait entier.

En revenant, elle ruminait les soirées géniales qu'elle avait passées en France entourée de tous ses amis. Les choses pouvaient être sacrément injustes. Elle n'avait jamais eu envie de déménager, pourquoi son frère a-t-il dû tout gâcher ? En recherchant son sac, elle vit interloquée un parfait inconnu qui s'amusait à fouiller dedans. Grand, les cheveux noirs et des yeux d'un bleu à tomber par terre, il en sortit son paquet de bonbon et se servit sans la moindre gêne. Elle se posa bien en face de lui pour lui jeter au visage :

- C'est à moi.

- Plus maintenant, rétorqua-t-il avec un grand sourire moqueur, sans la regarder.

- Si et j'aimerais assez récupérer mes affaires… genre maintenant.

- Non, tu as juste envie d'aller faire un tour et de m'oublier, lui dit-il d'une voix bizarre en se retournant et la regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Pas du tout. Je suis très sérieuse, s'énerva encore plus Claire.

Il eut un froncement de sourcil et retenta en s'approchant.

- Tu t'en fiches de tes affaires et tu vas te tirer d'ici immédiatement. Il attendit quelques secondes si proche d'elle qu'elle ne savait plus quoi faire, enivrée par son haleine, puis il fit un petit sourire ironique et se retourna.

- Ça, ça m'étonnerait, cracha-t-elle quand elle eut repris ses esprits, en lui arrachant ses affaires des mains. C'est quoi ton problème, pauvre type, ajouta-t-elle en se retournant pour l'admirer une dernière fois. Il la regardait stupéfait et la laissa partir.

N'importe quoi ! Furieuse, elle traversa la salle en bousculant une bonne partie des gens, mais elle s'en fichait complétement. Super soirée ! Elle recommencerait avec grand plaisir. Elle prit sa voiture et rentra en trombe. Sa mère, devant la télé, lui demanda comment ça c'était passé.

- Très bien, maman. J'ai rencontré plein de gens, fit-elle avec ironie.

Sa mère n'était pas très douée, pour l'ironie, elle la félicita sincèrement. Claire eut une moue affligée et monta s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Bref ce fut une première rencontre tout en couleur.


	2. Chapter 2

**Colère et espoir :**

Claire le revit deux jours plus tard au bar de la ville le Mystic Grill. Elle devait y rejoindre une camarade de cours pour un TP. Peut-être s'en ferait-elle enfin une amie, espérait-elle optimiste, en marchant dans la grisaille du jour. Elle entra donc pour la première fois dans ce bar et aperçut la fille à une table. Elle se dirigeait vers cette table quand elle reconnut de dos le type de la dernière fois. Il semblait être en discussion passionnée avec des gens. Claire essaya de se faire toute petite en passant derrière, mais il tourna la tête et lui attrapa le bras.

- Hey toi ?

Elle se retourna un point d'interrogation sur la figure.

- Tu te rappelles de moi ? fit-il avec un sourire enjôleur.

- Non, fit-elle avec une assurance digne d'un champion.

- Mais si l'autre soir, à la fête du lycée. Comment ça se fait que…

- Ah oui, le coupa-t-elle sans le laisser continuer, le pauvre type. Elle lui adressa un sourire ironique, avant de tourner les talons et de s'asseoir à côté de sa camarade qui n'avait malheureusement pas raté une miette de l'échange.

- Tu le connais ? demanda-t-elle aussitôt.

- Non, c'est qui ?

- Damon Salvatore. Le mec le plus canon de toute la ville, soupira la fille.

- Le frère de Stefan ?

-Oui, mais en mille fois plus sexy, soupira sa camarade, les yeux en cœur.

- C'est juste un pauvre type, marmonna-t-elle, agacée.

- Ah bon pourquoi, tu le connais ? se jeta aussitôt l'autre.

- Non, non. Oh pour rien, s'enfonça-t-elle, elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Bon on s'y met ?

La fille sortir ses affaires après un dernier regard langoureux à Damon. Claire fit de même en évitant le langoureux. Elle devait avouer qu'il était plutôt mignon dans sa veste en cuir noir, avec ses cheveux noirs en bataille et son petit sourire faussement innocent. Il se retourna et se voyant admirer fit un clin d'œil évocateur, elle se détourna immédiatement les joues rouges de honte et de colère d'avoir été surprise à le reluquer et se mit au travail avec un faux entrain.

Quelques jours plus tard, elle rentrait de Duke où elle avait passé le week-end avec son frère qui y étudiait et sa voiture a dû tout naturellement tombée en panne au beau milieu de nulle part. Elle essaya bien de checker le moteur, mais elle n'y connaissait rien en mécanique. Pas plus qu'elle ne connaissait les environs et il pleuvait des cordes et son natel n'avait plus de batterie et aucune voiture n'était passé depuis une demi-heure.

- Super. Ma vie est tout simplement géniale ! s'énerva-t-elle toute seule en claquant violemment la portière qui ne lui avait rien fait.

Après quelques hésitations, elle décida de marcher au bord de la route pour soit croiser une autre voiture, soit une habitation quelconque. Au bout de ce qui lui sembla bien deux kilomètres, une vieille maison apparut à une centaine de mètre de la route, dans les bois. Soulagée, elle s'y rendit presque en courant et complétement trempée et actionna l'énorme clochette. Au bout d'un moment, on lui ouvrit la porte.

- Bonjour, commença-t-elle. Désolée de vous déranger, ma voiture est tombée en panne plus loin et mon portable… .

Elle se tût. Damon Salvatore se tenait devant elle avec un sourire carnassier.

- Tiens, tiens, mais qui voilà. La petite garce.

- S'il te plaît est-ce que je pourrais utiliser ton téléphone deux minutes, dit-elle en fermant les yeux sans répondre. Elle devait définitivement être maudite.

Il s'approcha tout près de son visage, ses yeux semblaient de nouveaux la fixer. Il puait l'alcool en plus.

- Mmmmh. A une condition dis-moi ton petit secret, susurra-t-il.

Elle recula, un peu inquiète.

- Je ne savais pas de quoi tu parles et tu es complétement ivre. J'aimerai juste passer un coup de fil.

Il fit semblant d'hésiter quelques secondes puis :

- Non, répondit-il avec un grand sourire satisfait. Une marche de quelques kilomètres sous la pluie ne pourra que te faire du bien.

Puis il lui claqua la porte au nez. Elle resta sur le pas de la porte interloquée, puis elle retourna en arrière en l'insultant de toutes ses pensées. Elle avait marché deux minutes, quand elle entendit courir derrière elle, puis une voix retentit :

- Hey, attends, voir.

Ce n'était pas la voix de Damon, elle se retourna pour voir Stefan s'approcher d'elle. Il n'avait pas de parapluie et ses cheveux mi- longs lui dégoulinaient déjà sur les yeux. Lui non plus n'était pas mal du tout. C'était quoi la recette magique de cette famille ?

- Je suis vraiment désolée de l'attitude de mon frère, s'excusa-t-il aussitôt. Il a eu… quelques… quelques problèmes et il n'est pas très bien ces temps-ci. Il m'a dit que tu étais tombée en panne. C'est loin ?

- Euh, à deux kilomètres par-là, je dirais plus ou moins. Je suis désolée, ma batterie est morte et personne ne passe sur cette route.

Elle commençait vraiment à en avoir marre et sa gentillesse la touchait. Elle aurait pleuré, mais ça ne ferait pas bonne impression, alors elle lui lança un regard suppliant.

- Je vais te ramener, annonça-t-il.

- Oh, non, c'est pas la peine. Il faut juste que j'appelle une dépanneuse et puis c'est bon. Pas la peine de te déranger.

- ça ne me dérange pas du tout. Et je serais vraiment pas sympa de laisser une jolie fille au bord de la route sous la pluie en plus je devais aller en ville. Allez, j'appelle la dépanneuse et ils te la ramèneront chez toi.

Elle céda immédiatement.

- Merci mille fois.

- Allons, ça rattrapera le comportement indécent de mon frère.

Il la ramena donc et Claire fut étonnée de la gentillesse de Stefan. Ils discutèrent comme de vieux amis et se fut contente pour la première fois depuis des mois que Claire alla se coucher.


	3. Chapter 3

**Vengeance :**

Claire était content, elle avait enfin l'impression de s'être enfin fait un ami, mais elle ne le vit pas de toute la semaine au lycée. Ni Elena d'ailleurs, ce qui n'était pas la première fois. Elle se demanda ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire. Mais bon de toute façon ça n'était pas ses affaires.

Le vendredi soir, il y eut la tombola des Bachelor. Un tirage au sort pour avoir l'opportunité de passer la soirée avec l'un des cinq gars bacheloré. Génial ! C'était bien la dernière chose dont avait envie Claire. Mais sa mère y allait et elle voulait que sa fille l'accompagne. Pour lui faire plaisir, Claire se sentit obligé d'accepter. Elles y allèrent les deux et prirent chacune un ticket à une blonde amie d'Elena, Caroline qui elle non plus n'avait jamais remarqué la petite nouvelle.

- Mh, j'espère qu'on aura de la chance, s'excitait sa mère en regardant son ticket.

Claire fit un sourire pas convainquant du tout, puis sa mère rencontra une amie et Claire se retrouva seule, encore une fois. Même sa mère s'était intégrée plus rapidement ! Le tirage avait lieu. Les 4 premiers ne seraient ni pour elle, ni pour sa mère, Dieu merci, peut-être allaient-elles pouvoir partir plus tôt que prévu.

- Et pour le dernier, Monsieur Salavatore Damon, 34456.

Claire regarda son ticket. Elle n'aurait vraiment pas dû sortir de chez elle.

- Oh, non pitié, s'exclama-t-elle à voix haute.

Sur la scène, Damon abhorrait un énorme sourire en réponse au rire qui secoua la foule.

Elle marchait le plus vite possible vers sa voiture quand un bras l'attrapa.

- Hop, hop, on va où comme ça ?

- Le plus loin de toi possible, lança-t-elle à Damon sans se retourner.

- Je ne crois pas, non. Tu m'as gagné pour la soirée, ça serait bête de ne pas profiter.

- C'est toi qui n'a pas le droit de refuser, moi je fais ce que veux. Et là, je m'en vais.

- Allons, je sais que toi et moi, on n'a pas très bien commencé, fit l'ingrat personnage avec une mine faussement contrite. Alors que dirais-tu d'une soirée où on recommence à zéro ?

- Merci, mais non. Ça me tente pas du tout, précisa-t-elle en essayant de se dégager, mais il la tenait d'une main de fer.

- S'il te plaît, Claire. Juste une soirée. Je te promets de bien me tenir.

Ses yeux étaient si beaux, il sentait tellement bon et il était si près, en plus il l'avait appelé par son prénom. Comment il le connaissait d'ailleurs ?

- Non, vraiment… .

Il lui lança un tel regard qu'elle ne put que céder.

- Très bien, juste cette soirée, alors, céda-t-elle, furieuse de cette faiblesse.

- Parfait, fit-il avec un grand sourire qui illumina tout son visage et coupa le souffle de la pauvre jeune fille. Permets que je conduise.

- Où ça ?

- Surprise, répondit-il en l'amenant à sa voiture.

Ils avaient fait à peine quelques minutes de trajet quand Damon reçut un SMS qu'il ne se priva pas de lire et prit une mine perturbée après.

- Changement de plan, dit-il en s'arrêtant au bord de la route. Il faut que tu descendes.

- Pardon ?

- Pas le temps pour les explications, descends toute suite.

- Mais ça va pas, non ? Il pleut et on est au milieu de nulle part !

- Ce n'est pas le moment de faire la chochotte, cria-t-il en ouvrant la porte passagère. Dehors, ordonna-t-il.

- Tu rigoles, pas vrai ?

Il la regarda d'un air on ne peut plus sérieux.

- Très bien, s'énerva-t-elle en sortant sous la pluie.

La voiture redémarra immédiatement et Claire lui fit un bras d'honneur, mais il ne dût même pas le remarquer. En fureur, elle rentra chez elle, ce qui lui prit un bon moment. Sa mère n'était pas encore là, tant mieux. Elle ne voulait pas donner d'explication sur les larmes de rage qui avaient séchées sur ses joues et l'aspect complétement trempe qu'elle affichait.

Samedi, elle devait manger avec sa mère à Mystic Bar. Elle arriva évidemment en avance et sa mère n'était pas encore là. Elle allait s'asseoir à une table, quand elle vit au bar, quelqu'un qu'elle avait très envie de voir. Damon Salvatore en compagnie de deux filles à se bourrer la gueule. Quelle coïncidence ! Elle se dirigea vers le bar, d'un pas déterminé et s'adossa au bar. Damon finit par se retourner.

- Hey, chérie, lui lança-t-il, complétement ivre. Prends donc un verre, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant un whisky.

- Avec grand plaisir, répondit-elle avenante en prenant le verre, alors qu'il levait les sourcils surpris.

Puis avec un méchant sourire, elle le jeta au visage d'un Damon qui plissa les yeux et s'écarta vivement.

- Mais t'es complétement malade, hurla-t-il.

- On pourra toujours recommencer à zéro, lui rétorqua-t-elle.

Puis elle s'en alla. Trop énervée pour rester manger, Claire envoya un message à sa mère et rentra se coucher.


	4. Chapter 4

Merci de me lire

**Chapitre 12 : Elena**

Lundi matin, elle se réveilla encore énervée. Elle avait passé le week-end ruminer l'attitude de Damon et ne s'en était toujours pas remise. Alors évidemment lundi, elle se réveilla en retard. Elle commençait avec Anglais, zut. Le cours avait déjà commencé quand elle entra dans la salle. Et elle y entra juste pour entendre Elena demander :

- C'est qui Claire Chappuis ?

Ce fut (quand même) une douche froide.

- C'est moi, répondit Claire, d'une voix glaciale.

Cinq minutes plus tard, elles étaient les deux en route pour la bibliothèque où elles devraient faire un travail ensemble. Grand merci au gentil prof qui les avait collé ensemble.

- Je suis désolée, tenta Elena.

- De quoi ? demanda froidement Claire.

- De… ne pas savoir qui t'étais.

- Pas de souci, répondit-elle avec un sourire ironique.

- Tu n'es pas sincère.

- Désolée, dit-elle pas le moins désolée du monde.

- Ecoute, sincèrement, je me sens coupable. Je… depuis le début de l'année, je ne suis pas très présente et j'avoue ne pas avoir fait très attention à ce genre de détail. J'aurais dû, je suis sûre que… .

- C'est pas grave, Elena. Laisse tomber.

Elle se tût enfin. Le travail à la bibliothèque se passa dans un silence quasiment religieux. Claire savait que c'était un peu ridicule, mais elle trouvait que c'était quand même un manque de respect. Elle connaissait le nom de tous les gens de toutes les classes et elle n'était là que depuis un mois. A la fin de l'heure, elles sortirent, le travail à moitié terminé.

- Ecoute, Claire, je veux me faire pardonner. Tu ne voudrais pas venir chez moi demain après-midi ? Comme ça on pourra terminer le travail et faire connaissance.

- Ecoute Elena, je ne…, mais elle ne la laissa pas continuer.

- Non, non. Juste une après-midi, rien d'autre après si ça ne joue pas. Pas de problème.

Elle hésita, mais ses bonnes manières étaient plus fortes que l'aversion que lui inspirait de passer une après-midi dans la chambre de cette ex-pom-pom girl.

- D'accord, soupira-t-elle.

- Super. Oh Stefan !

Stefan apparut derrière Claire, qui se retourna.

- Elena, fit-il en la serrant contre lui. Salut, Claire !

Elena parut surprise, mais lança gaiement :

- A demain alors, Claire.

- Salut, murmura-t-elle, alors qu'ils partaient bras dessus-dessous, déjà plongés dans leur discussion.

La journée d'hier semblait se prolonger aujourd'hui. Elle passa le reste de la journée dans le brouillard et eut du mal à dormir. Bien sûr, elle appréhendait l'après-midi chez Elena. Elle ne l'aimait pas beaucoup pour l'instant, mais elle avait terriblement besoin d'amis. Alors elle jetterait les préjugés bien loin et à deux heures piles elle sonna à la porte d'Elena Gilbert.

Ce fut son frère qui lui ouvrit.

- Euh, salut, lui lança Claire, je suis une amie d'Elena.

- Oh entre. Viens. Elena, c'est pour toi, hurla-t-il dans les escaliers. Je m'appelle Jérémy, se présenta-t-il en lui tendant la main.

- Oh, enchantée, moi c'est Claire, dit-elle à son tour en lui serrant la main.

- Monte, elle a pas dû entendre. C'est la première porte à gauche.

- Merci.

Elle monta les vieux escaliers sous l'œil des photos de famille. Elle savait qu'Elena avait perdu ses parents, il n'y avait pas longtemps et qu'elle vivait avec sa tante. Elle compatissait, son père ayant disparu quand elle était plus jeune, elle comprenait ce que c'était de perdre un proche. Elle arriva devant la porte entrouverte où des voix qui se disputaient lui parvenaient. Elle toqua, avant de pousser la porte. Stefan et Elena semblaient être plongés dans une discussion importante.

- Oups, désolée, fit-elle en refermant la porte.

Mais Elena eut une mine horrifiée.

- Oh, non Claire, s'exclama Elena. Je suis tellement désolée. Je… j'avais complétement oublié. Et je dois faire un truc avec Stéphane. Je…C'est super important. Désolée…

Ce qui ne l'étonna même pas. Pourquoi lui avait-elle fait confiance aussi ?!

- Pas de souci, j'ai compris t'inquiète. Je m'en vais, elle a fait sans insister, même si les larmes menaçaient de lui couler le long des joues.

Mais c'est presque en courant qu'elle dévala les escaliers et elle se retint in extremis de claquer la porte d'entrée. Elle était arrivée au bord de la route quand elle entendit qu'on l'appelait.

- Claire ! Attends !

Elle ferma les yeux en tentant de se calmer et elle se retourna pour voir Elena à sa fenêtre, avec Stefan derrière.

- Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée. S'il te plaît…

Mais Claire ne put entendre la suite. Elle ressentit une violente douleur à la gorge et s'évanouit en hurlant de douleur.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : La vérité**

Elle se réveilla plus tard avec l'impression d'avoir passé sous un train. Chaque particule de son corps souffrait et la douleur entière lui faisait perdre la tête. Elle essaya de se calmer, d'ignorer la douleur et petit à petit, elle la sentit s'éloigner. Elle la refoula au plus profond d'elle-même comme elle avait appris à faire depuis si longtemps et elle prit une profonde inspiration. C'est là qu'elle observa où elle était et qu'elle remarqua qu'elle était attachée. Ses deux mains attachées ensemble pendaient au-dessus d'elle et la corde lui cisaillait douloureusement les poignets. Elle se trouvait dans une cave sombre, collée à un mur glacé. Du sang maculait le sol sous ses pieds et son pull était poisseux de sang. La panique la prit. Où était-elle ?

- Alors on se réveille ?

La voix sèche provenait de la partie la plus noire de la pièce, une forme s'avança et un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, les cheveux ras et les habits en ruine, un sourire cruel sur les lèvres, apparu.

- En voilà, une bien jolie fille. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus pu en avoir une pour moi.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? cria Claire en se débattant.

- A toi rien du tout, mon chou, susurra-t-il en lui caressant la joue du bout des doigts ce qui déclencha un frisson de dégoût. C'est quelque chose que tes amis ont, que je veux.

- De quoi ? Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi vous m'avez attaché ? La panique vrillait dans sa voix.

- Tant de question. Mais ce n'est pas important, mon petit. N'est-ce pas ? Tu vas simplement faire ce que je te dis et tout ira bien, pas vrai ?

Il avait pris les mêmes intonations que la première fois qu'elle avait rencontré Damon et ses yeux la fixaient insistant. Claire resta à la fixer aussi, sans comprendre. Un froncement barra les sourcils de l'homme, puis soudain, il lui enserra le cou.

- Tu vas obéir à tout ce que je dis d'accord, hurla-t-il avec fureur, ses pupilles encore plus dilatées.

Une espèce de fumée envahit l'esprit de Claire qui commençait à s'étouffer et ne parvenait plus à se concentrer.

- Oui, suffoqua-t-elle, je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez.

Aussitôt le brouillard dans son esprit disparut et il desserra les mains de son cou. Claire prit une profonde inspiration, la douleur de son cou avait recommencé et elle était au bord de l'évanouissement.

- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ? eut-elle la force de demander.

- Comment ? Tu n'as pas encore deviné ?

Puis juste avant qu'elle ne sombre dans les délices de l'inconscience, il chuchota à son oreille, ses lèvres lui frôlant le lobe.

- Un vampire.

Il la réveilla ensuite d'une violente gifle qui lui ouvrit la lèvre, elle se redressa brusquement. La plaie de son cou, continuait à saigner et elle se sentait tellement faible. Le lien des poignets fut coupé et elle s'écroula sur le sol. L'homme… le vampire, même si elle n'était pas sûre d'y croire encore, la releva violemment et lui dicta en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Tu ne fais pas de bruit et tu me suis. Maintenant !

Sans se poser de question, elle obéit, ses jambes eurent du mal à la porter, mais elle serra les dents. Elle toucha la blessure à sa gorge. Beurk, il l'avait mordue et elle avait deux trous d'où le sang s'échappait. Prenant sur elle, elle continua à marcher en essayant de ne pas céder à la panique. Il semblait trouver normal qu'elle fasse tout ce qu'il voulait, elle jouerait donc le jeu et se retint de demander où ils allaient. Ils sortirent de la cave et ils se retrouvèrent en pleine forêt. Sans hésiter il avança, elle le suivant docilement. S'il était vraiment un vampire, courir ne servirait à rien. Il n'aurait que faire de la rattraper et de la tuer, plutôt réfléchir à autre chose. Quelles étaient les armes pour tuer un vampire ? L'ail ? L'eau bénite ? Ce n'était pas des choses avec lesquelles on se balade normalement. Un pieu dans le cœur aussi les tuait selon les légendes, mais aurait-elle le temps de le faire avant qu'il ne la tue. Il marchait précipitamment devant, sans regarder un seul instant derrière lui, il était donc convaincu, qu'elle le suivrait sans poser de question. Bien, il faudrait attendre le bon moment et elle jouerait sur le fait qu'elle n'était pas sous son contrôle. Tout d'un coup, il s'arrêta et leva la main.

- Maintenant, tu vas attendre en silence et ne plus bouger, ordonna-t-il en flairant les alentours.

Rien ne se passa pendant un long moment, puis Stefan apparut. Il était suivi de Damon et d'… Elena ! Claire retint un cri de soulagement, car aussitôt le vampire s'était rapproché et lui enserra le cou de son bras

- Claire, s'écria Elena en s'élançant, mais Damon la retint.

- Vous avez l'objet ? demanda le vampire, inquiet.

- Oui, il est là.

Stefan sortit de sa poche une montre gousset de l'ancien temps.

- Lance-là.

- La fille d'abord, rétorqua Stefan, le visage fermé.

- Crois-tu vraiment que je te fais confiance. Si je la lâche vous serez deux à me tuer.

- Si je le lance, tu la tueras avant qu'on puisse bouger.

- Donnez-le moi ou je vous jure que je la fais souffrir, menaça-t-il en me tirant par le bras.

Feignant de perdre l'équilibre, Claire s'effondra sur le sol mouillé.

- Debout, ordonna le vampire, paniqué.

Elle se releva à toute vitesse et d'un mouvement de rotation tenta de planter le bout de bois qu'elle avait ramassé par terre dans le cœur du vampire. Mais d'une main, il lui attrapa le poignet et le lui cassa net. Claire cria de douleur.

- Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça, soupira-t-il, le visage tordu par la colère.

Claire vit alors sa main se projeter vers son visage à toute vitesse. Mais à quelques centimètres de ses yeux, elle fut stoppée.

- T-t-t, fit la voix de Damon au-dessus d'elle. Et la galanterie dans tout ça ?

Avec un grognement de rage, le vampire la projeta contre un arbre. Son poignet craqua et la souffrance la rendit aveugle quelques instants. Elle entendit Elena hurler son nom. Elle fut aussitôt à ses côtés.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Oh mon Dieu, Claire je suis tellement désolée. Tu vas bien ?

Claire se retourna juste à temps pour voir Stefan enfoncer un vrai pieu dans la poitrine du vampire. Il s'effondra et prit une couleur grise.

- Elle va bien ? Il était déjà à ses côtés. Claire le regardait les yeux écarquillés.

- Je crois, répondit Elena, elle a juste l'air en état de choc.

- Je… je… mon poignet, réussit-elle à articuler avant de se mettre à trembler comme une feuille morte.

- Montre voir, fit Stefan avec douceur.

Pleine d'appréhension, Claire tendit son bras.

- Cassé, ausculta Stefan, je l'amène à l'hôpital pour qu'ils soignent le reste aussi. Damon fait lui oublier.

Damon se retrouva instantanément en face de moi. Il m'observa deux secondes avant de soupirer :

- ça ne marchera pas. J'ai déjà tenté.

- La verveine ? voulut savoir Elena.

- Je ne crois pas. Je ne comprends pas, répondit Damon.

Les trois me regardèrent, je ne comprenais rien et j'avais un mal fou à me concentrer, mais j'avais de plus en plus peur.

- Vous êtes tous des vampires ? demanda-t-elle les yeux pleins de larme. Vous allez me tuer ?

- Bien sûr que non, s'écria Elena en la serrant contre elle. Jamais on ne ferait une chose pareille.

- Quoique, commenta Damon, très sérieusement.

- Je ne dirai rien, dit précipitamment Claire.. Je garderai votre secret, je vous le jure.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes.

- Vous ne pouvez pas la tuer ! s'opposa Elena. Je ne vous laisserai pas faire. Elle n'y est pour rien, c'est ma faute. Elle ne nous trahira pas. Puis en me regardant : « Claire, si tu savais à quel point je suis désolée. Ce vampire t'a prise pour mon amie et a voulu nous faire chanter car il savait que Stefan ne te laisserait jamais mourir. »

- Ce n'est pas sûr. Qui sait si elle ne craquera pas dans deux jours. Trop de monde sont déjà au courant de notre présence, nous ne pouvons pas continuer comme ça, siffla Damon.

- Tu ne la toucheras pas Damon, intervint d'une voix ferme Elena en me faisant barricade de son corps.

- Pourquoi voudrait-elle garder notre secret de toute façon ?

- Vous m'avez sauvé, répondit Claire directement. Je ne crois pas que vous soyez forcément méchants parce que vous êtes des vampires.

Stefan mit fin à la conversation.

- Je t'amène à l'hôpital. Tu es en train de te vider de ton sang et on ne peut pas laisser ton poignet dans cet état. Elena va chercher la voiture s'il te plaît. Damon, le corps.

Il fit une révérence colérique et s'approcha du cadavre, Elena était déjà partie.

- Tu peux te lever ?

- Je… je crois, articula-t-elle avec peine.

Stefan l'aida à se redresser et lui passa un bras autour des épaules, protecteur. En passant devant Damon, elle ne put s'empêcher de m'arrêter et de murmurer :

- Merci.

Il haussa les épaules avant de s'en aller. Stefan la poussa gentiment en levant les yeux au ciel.

- A toi aussi Stefan, ajouta-t-elle.

Il lui répondit, mais elle ne l'entendit pas. Le reste se perd dans des flashs. Elle se réveilla dans un lit d'hôpital. A côté d'elle, Elena dormait dans un fauteuil. Elle se réveilla aussitôt.

- ça va ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant.

- Tu as dormi ici ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû, je vais bien.

- Claire, lui dit-elle en lui serrant la main, je ne t'aurai jamais laissé.

- Merci, fit-elle avec gratitude.

- ça va tu es sûre ?

- Ne t'inquiète plus.

Elle sourit.

- Et Elena, merci de m'avoir sauvé.

- On ne t'aurait jamais laissé, affirma-t-elle aussitôt.

- Dis, tu veux bien tout me raconter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 :**

Et Elena après quelques hésitations, lui raconta son histoire :

Stefan était arrivé au début de l'année et ce fut le coup de foudre. Après des débuts compliqués, Elena avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas et il avait dû lui avouer qu'il était un vampire. Damon était arrivé entre deux pour mettre le bordel en hypnotisant Caroline et tenter de gâcher la vie de son frère. D'autres problèmes étaient survenus, mais maintenant ils luttaient plus ou moins ensemble, avec la meilleure amie d'Elena, Bonnie qui était une sorcière. Un vrai monde de dingue. Damon et Stefan avait été transformé 150 ans auparavant à cause d'une fille dont ils étaient amoureux les deux, Katherine Pierce. Et il se trouvait qu'en fait Elena était son sosie. Damon était revenu pour la sortir du tombeau dans lequel une sorcière l'avait enfermé avec 26 autres vampires, mais elle n'y était pas et les 26 vampires s'étaient échappés. Autre problème, le Conseil de la ville était au courant de l'existence de vampire et veut tout prix s'en débarrasser. Les deux frères n'étaient pas encore soupçonnés, mais la prudence était de maître.

- C'est pour ça que Damon hésitait à te … laisser la vie.

- Je ne dirai rien Elena. Je ne pourrais plus de toute façon.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu m'as raconté toute l'histoire, tous tes problèmes, ta vie. Je te considère comme mon amie et Stefan aussi, ajouta-t-elle après une courte hésitation.

Les yeux d'Elena se remplirent de larmes, elle avait vraiment besoin d'une amie, avant de serrer Claire dans ses bras. Celle-ci lui rendit son étreinte, elle aussi avait besoin de quelqu'un sur qui compter maintenant.

Quelques jours plus tard, après avoir raconté une histoire qui tenait vaguement debout à sa mère sur une chute dans la forêt, Claire se retrouvait dans une robe pour la soirée de commémoration des débuts du Conseil des fondateurs. Pourquoi encore une fête ? Elena l'avait convaincu. Depuis l'enlèvement, elles avaient passé pas mal de temps ensemble. Claire devait s'avouer fascinée par le monde des vampires et Elena était contente de pouvoir en parler, puisque Bonnie ne pouvait plus supporter les vampires dans sa ville surtout que Damon était prêt à tout pour arriver à ses fins.

Pour l'instant, elle se tenait dans sa robe au milieu d'une magnifique salle, de nouveau seule à une fête. Elena était partie à la recherche de Stefan qui connaissait quelques problèmes. Il s'était fait capturé par les vampires sortis du tombeau et pour les battre Elena lui avait donné son sang. Maintenant, il ressentait à nouveau la tentation du sang humain et Elena se faisait beaucoup de souci car il agissait de plus en plus bizarrement.

- Bonsoir, mademoiselle.

Claire sursauta, Stefan avait surgi derrière elle, visiblement ivre.

- Euhm Stefan tout va bien ? Tu es … soûl ?

- Oui, ça m'aide à ne pas céder à la tentation de ton joli cou, fit-il avec un sourire enjôleur.

Un peu inquiète tout de même, elle fit un pas en arrière en portant une main à son décolleté.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu sais très bien que je ne te ferais pas de mal.

Nullement rassurée, Claire resta sur ses gardes.

- Tu danses ?

- Non, pas vraiment.

- Oh t'es pas drôle!

- Stefan, le retint-elle. Arrêtes de te mentir ça ne va pas du tout. Quelque chose ne va pas… Tu souffres, affirma-t-elle. Ça se sent.

- Tu m'ennuies là, Claire, ronchonna-t-il en se détournant. C'est Damon qui avait raison cette ville est d'un ennui.

Sans que Claire puisse ajouter quelque chose, il dansait déjà avec une fille quelconque. Claire se retourna pour voir Elena un peu plus loin. Elle l'appela et lui montra Stefan du doigt en lui faisant les gros yeux. Elle alla le rejoindre et ils commencèrent à danser le slow qui passait même si Elena avait un regard triste. Claire les regarda, ils étaient bien mignons tous les deux.

- Pauvre petite chose abandonnée sur le côté, lui susurra à l'oreille une voix masculine.

- Damon, reconnut Claire sans se retourner.

- Pas réussi à trouver un cavalier, petite ?

- Toi, non plus je te ferai remarquer, répliqua-t-elle.

- Oui, mais moi je pourrais en trouver une en claquant des doigts.

- Eh bien, vas-y et oublie-moi.

- Tu n'es pas très polie envers ton sauveur, gronda-t-il faussement.

Claire tourna la tête pour le dévisager. Il la dominait largement et présentait son petit sourire sarcastique autant craquant qu'agaçant.

- Je t'ai déjà remercié, il me semble. Et puis tu m'as abandonnée au bord de la route sous la pluie… deux fois, alors disons que ça compense.

- J'avais presque oublié, se reprocha-t-il avec un mouvement feint de désolation. Que dirais-tu d'une petite danse pour me faire pardonner ?

Elle haussa les sourcils.

- Hors de question.

- Oh allez, rien qu'une petite danse de rien du tout, susurra-t-il d'un ton faussement suppliant.

- Je sais pas danser.

- Je suis assez bon danseur pour deux.

- Et prétentieux avec ça.

Il lui tendit une main et attendit. Avec un soupir, elle lui prit la main avec un sourire hypocrite. Elle n'y couperait pas et ça ne serait que la deuxième fois qu'elle lui céderait après tout.

- J'aime mieux ça.

Il l'entraîna au milieu de la piste et l'enlaça doucement. Il sentait bon et c'était un très bon danseur. Dans ses bras, elle se sentait au paradis et son cœur battait plus vite. Comment pouvait-il lui faire autant d'effet ? Au bout d'un moment de silence, Claire demanda :

- Pourquoi tu es venu me sauver ?

- Comment ça ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Tu ne m'aimes pas et on se connait à peine. Alors pourquoi venir me sauver ?

- Je ne vais pas laisser le beau rôle à mon frère toute la vie, si ? persifla-t-il.

Claire le regarda en attendant.

- Elena était dévastée, il fallait faire quelque chose, lâcha-t-il à contrecœur. Ils sont en train de me pervertir, ajouta-t-il avec un air de martyre.

- C'est pour Elena alors ? insista-t-elle.

- Mais non ! T'aurais dû me prévenir que tu ferais un interrogatoire, je ne t'aurais pas invité.

- Désolée, s'excusa Claire en souriant. Elle a raison tu sais, Elena ? Tu n'es pas foncièrement mauvais.

Damon se détourna, visiblement agacée ne répondit pas. Doucement, Claire posa sa tête contre son épaule et se laissa bercer par son partenaire, la musique et la dance. Mais les dernières notes de la chanson retentirent, trop vite, et il la laissa pour courir après Stefan visiblement pas bien. Elena aussi était mal. Claire s'approcha et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

- Elena ?

Elle se jeta dans ses bras au bord des larmes.

- Il n'arrive plus l'attirance est trop forte, sanglota-t-elle. Il ne se contrôle plus.

- Allons ça ira.

Elle n'en savait rien du tout en fait.

- Elena ?

C'était Caroline, la blonde, une des meilleures amies d'Elena qui se jeta aussitôt dans ses bras. Claire lui sourit gentiment et commença à s'en aller.

- Tu es nouvelle, non ? l'interrompit Caroline.

- Oui, Claire.

- Moi, c'est Caroline. Merci de prendre soin d'Elena. Elle ne va pas très bien ces jours.

Claire eut un autre sourire et s'en alla. Elle ne servait plus à rien ici, elle allait s'en aller. En partant, elle croisa Jérémy, le frère d'Elena qu'elle salua puis elle lui dit que sa sœur pleurait.

- Pourquoi ?

- Stefan ne va pas bien.

Il partit la rejoindre. Claire quitta la fête.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : **

Le lendemain, elle reconnut attablées Elena avec Bonnie et Caroline. Elle s'approcha intimidée.

- Claire, salut, assied toi, s'empressa Caroline.

- euh… Merci, fit-elle en s'asseyant. Je voulais juste voir comment tu allais Elena.

- ça va mieux. Stefan a repris ses esprits.

- Il ne m'a pas l'air très net ce type, Elena, commenta Caroline avant de se lancer dans une tirade. Elle n'était pas au courant de l'existence des vampires.

- Je m'appelle Bonnie, se présenta la sorcière pendant ce temps.

- Claire.

- Ravie de faire ta connaissance.

- Oh ! On doit élire la Miss Mystic Falls, tu te rappelles Elena on s'était inscrites, piaillait Caroline.

- C'était il y a longtemps.

- Mais tu ne vas pas abandonner ?

Elena ne répondit pas.

- C'était avec sa mère qu'elle s'était inscrite, expliqua Bonnie.

- Justement elle serait fière de toi, Elena, insista Caroline.

- Oui, tu as raison, je vais le faire.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Claire croisa Stefan.

- Comment tu vas ?

- Bien, très bien même, répondit-il agité. Et toi ? Je suis désolée pour vendredi, j'ai un peu perdu les pédales et je racontais n'importe quoi. Mais y avait que l'alcool pour éviter de faire une chose irrattrapable.

- Pas de problème, mais t'es sûr que ça va mieux ?

- Oui, oui, j'ai dominé mes instincts.

- Ok, répondit-elle nullement convaincue, il continuait de souffrir, elle en était sûre. Il était encore troublé.

Samedi, Claire vêtue de sa plus belle robe, attendait malade de stress devant la magnifique maison des Lockwoods. On l'avait choisi, elle, pour chanter la chanson d'ouverture. Pourquoi sa mère avait dût-elle envoyer un film de chanson d'un stupide karaoké qu'elle avait fait une fois. « Pour que tu t'intègres bien sûr. » N'importe quoi ! La seule chose qu'elle allait faire s'était s'évanouir devant tous ces gens et être ridiculiser. Elle se tordait les mains dans tous les sens et songeait à se faire porter pâle. Elena arriva enfin avec Stefan.

- Claire, mais je pensais que tu ne voulais pas venir, s'étonna-t-elle.

- Je vais chanter en fait. Les Lockwoods m'ont obligé.

- Pardon ? fit-elle avec un rire.

- Mme Lockwoods m'a choisi pour interpréter la chanson d'ouverture , ce qui est ridicule parce que je déteste la foule et… , commença à paniquer Claire

- Mais non tu vas être super, m'appuya Stefan qui n'arrêtait pas de regarder à gauche, à droite.

- On verra.

- Toi chanter, je crois que je vais m'abstenir de venir alors pour l'ouverture alors, se moqua une nouvelle voix.

- Damon arrêtes d'être aussi méchant, le sermonna Elena.

Mais cela avait fait du bien à Claire, elle allait lui, à cet abruti montrer qu'elle savait chanter. Il s'inclina devant Elena, l'hypocrite et Claire les abandonna à leur dispute, elle devait y aller. Une chanson c'était tout, elle pouvait le faire. Elle s'était entraînée et n'avait pas une si horrible voix au final. Toute tremblante, elle interpréta son morceau en évitant dans la foule les yeux bleus d'un certain garçon. A la fin, les gens l'applaudirent chaleureusement et elle sortit de la scène le cœur au bord des lèvres et les jambes flageolantes.

- C'était incroyable, vint aussitôt la congratuler Caroline. Tu as une voix sublime. Bravo.

- Merci Caroline.

Elena apparut derrière pour la féliciter aussi.

- Vous devriez être en train de vous préparer !

- J'y vais, j'y vais, rigola-t-elle.

- Ce n'était pas si horrible.

- Je vais prendre ça pour le summum du compliment, Damon, remercia-t-elle avec un pincement à l'estomac qui manqua de la faire tomber. Que lui arrivait-il donc ? Puis aussitôt après, elle fut furieuse contre elle-même. « Mais qu'elle ce qu'elle en avait à fiche de ce que pensait Damon ? » Il lui sourit gracieusement et elle lui rendit un sourire stupide. Rahh !

L'heure du défilé approchait et Stefan qui devait accompagner Elena avait disparu. Les filles descendirent une à une. C'était au tour d'Elena et toujours pas de trace de Stefan.

- Il est où Stefan ? chuchota-t-elle à Damon.

- Aucune idée.

- Prends sa place, le poussa-t-elle. Tu ne vas pas laisser Elena danser seule. Je vais le chercher.

Elle sortit dans l'immense jardin.

- Stefan, appela-t-elle. Stefan !

Un gémissement venant du parking l'alerta, elle se dirigea rapidement en direction des bruits. Stefan y était bel et bien et il menaçait une fille. Elle pleurait et le suppliait, mais lui tenait le bras avec sa force surhumaine. Il était prêt à la mordre. Claire fouilla dans son sac, Elena lui avait donné de la verveine, seule plante capable de blesser un vampire pour qu'elle s'en fasse du thé tous les jours, ce qu'elle avait complétement oublié de faire, puisqu'il semblait que de toute façon elle était déjà immunisée.

- Allez, je suis sûre que tu es là, paniqua-t-elle.

Elle mit la main dessus, juste à temps pour la lancer au visage de Stefan qui hurla de douleur et lâcha la fille.

- Cours, hurla Claire avant de se retourner vers Stefan. Stefan, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Arrêtes ça toute suit !

- TU n'aurais jamais dû faire ça, siffla-t-il entre ses doigts.

- Stefan, ce n'est pas toi. Tu n'es pas comme ça ! Je le sais.

- Tu ne sais rien de moi, hurla-t-il en se relevant, puis il la projeta contre un arbre. Sa tête heurta violemment le tronc et elle perdit connaissance.


	8. Chapter 8

**Le combat intérieur :**

Elle se réveilla des heures plus tard, le sang battant à ses tempes, sur un canapé de velours rouge, Damon et Elena à ses côtés.

- Qu'est-ce…, balbutia-t-elle.

- Claire, mon dieu, ça va ? s'écria Elena, les yeux gonflés d'avoir trop pleuré.

- Juste mal à la tête, grimaça-t-elle en s'asseyant délicatement. Elle palpa délicatement sa tête, ouf pas de sang en vue, juste une énorme bosse, heureusement, parce qu'elle aurait du mal à expliquer une nouvelle blessure à sa mère. On est où ?

- Chez moi, répondit Damon. Stefan est enfermé en bas shooté à la veine de Vénus, grâce aux bons soins d'Elena.

- Arrêtes ! Il s'en veut horriblement. Il ne voulait pas te faire de mal. Il est si désolé.

- Je sais, t'inquiètes. Je ne lui en veux pas.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Damon outré. Et moi tu m'en veux pour t'avoir juste laissée au bord de la route ! Il aurait pu te tuer.

- Ce n'était pas volontaire et je suis sûre que c'est toi qui l'a influencé à abandonner son régime. T'as juste envie qu'il retrouve son côté vampire pour que vous soyez pareil, rétorqua-t-elle.

- Bah oui, bien sûr. Damon le monstre psychopathe. De toute…

- Bon ça suffit, intervint Elena, épuisée.

Claire lui passa un bras autour de ses épaules et tira la langue à Damon qui lui lança un regard noir.

- Je vais te ramener Claire. Ta voiture est restée chez les Lockwoods.

- Tu peux rester si tu veux, proposa Damon. La maison est assez grande et je suis sûr qu'on trouvera de quoi s'amuser.

Sa voix ne laissait plus place aux sous-entendus.

- Sans façon, répliqua-t-elle. Mais Elena ça te dérangerais si j'allais voir Stefan. Je suis inquiète et je veux lui dire que je ne lui reproche rien. A un autre moment, ajouta-t-elle en voyant son visage se décomposer.

- Bien sûr que non, repasses quand tu veux.

- Et moi j'ai pas mon mot à dire, s'emporta Damon. C'est quand même ma maison.

- T'as décidé d'être chiant ? lui lança Claire, agacée.

- J'aimerais qu'on respecte un peu plus mon intimité, s'indigna-t-il.

- De toute manière, je ne suis pas un vampire, je n'ai pas besoin qu'on m'invite, alors je viendrais quand je voudrais.

Damon leva les yeux au ciel et les deux filles s'en allèrent. Dans la voiture, Elena ne desserra pas les dents.

Le lendemain, de bonne heure, Claire alla chercher sa voiture et se rendit chez les Salvatore. Elle sonna. Une demi-seconde plus tard, Damon lui ouvrit la porte.

- Je croyais que tu entrerais quand tu voudrais, persifla-t-il.

- Je suis quelqu'un de poli, moi, commenta-t-elle simplement. Il va mieux ?

- Non pas vraiment, il refuse de boire quoique ce soit et pourtant c'est du sang d'animaux que je lui ai apporté.

- Il s'en veut, expliqua Claire

- Et pourquoi ? ça fait partie de son état naturel. Il a craqué une fois, bon. Il ne recommencera plus. Voilà tout.

- Si les choses pouvaient être si simples… .

- Bref, Elena va passer aussi après, je pense. Amusez-vous bien avec le martyre de service. Je vais faire un tour avec le professeur.

- M. Salzmann ? Depuis quand vous êtes amis ?

- On ne l'est pas. On cherche des infos sur la présumée mère biologique d'Elena et il pense avoir trouvé une piste.

- Très bien, bonne journée.

Il ne répondit pas et s'en alla. Claire descendit dans les sous-sols, armée d'une lampe. Devant la chambre où était enfermé Stefan, elle s'arrêta pour l'observer. Il avait l'air vraiment mal en point et la tête dans les mains, il ne bougeait plus.

- Stefan ?

Il ne fit pas un mouvement.

- Stefan, s'il te plaît, c'est moi Claire.

Toujours pas de réponse.

- Bon, très bien. Je peux rester là toute la journée et je ne bougerai pas jusqu'à ce que tu me répondes.

Il leva la tête et murmura :

- Je suis tellement désolé.

- Je ne t'en veux pas Stefan. Sincèrement c'est pas grave. Ç'aurait pu être mille fois pire, tu ne m'as rien fait.

- J'ai perdu le contrôle, dit-il d'une voix posée en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver.

- Mais tu te bats, Stefan, tu te bats. Tu vas t'en sortir.

- Tu n'en sais rien.

- Bien sûr que si, je le sais. T'as réussi une fois, tu y arriveras bien une nouvelle fois. Surtout que tu as Elena que tu aimes et tu dois protéger. Tu hais peut-être ce que tu es devenu, mais sans toi Elena serait morte depuis un moment. Et ça, ça compte plus que le reste. Tu te bats depuis des années et des années. Pourquoi abandonner maintenant ?

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes, puis finit par répondre :

- C'est trop dangereux, pour tout le monde.

- ça l'était également avant, Stefan, argumenta-t-elle, on connait tous les risques, Elena, Bonnie, moi. On t'a fait confiance et ça n'a pas changé. Tu ne nous ferais pas de mal volontairement, on n'a pas peur. Tu vas t'en sortir. Alors n'abandonne pas, tu ne dois pas te laisser mourir.

- C'est tout ce que je mérite.

- C'est faux, tu le sais bien ! Ne dis pas ça.

Un bruit de pas retint. C'était Elena.

- Claire, tout va bien ?

- Oui, je … je vais vous laisser.


	9. Chapter 9

**Une partie de l'histoire :**

Elle remonta très vite. Elena réussirait très bien à régler ça. Arrivée dans le salon, elle hésita à s'en aller, puis finalement décida de rester. Elle voulait avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Elle prit donc place sur le canapé de velours rouge avec un livre emprunté de l'immense bibliothèque personnel des Salvatore et s'y plongea dedans.

Elle en ressortit quand un claquement de porte se fit entendre. Damon apparut quelques secondes plus tard.

- Encore là toi ? lui lança-t-il pour toute salutation. Il souleva les jambes de Claire pour pouvoir s'installer sur le canapé.

- Bonne pêche ? lui demanda-t-elle mine de rien.

- Il n'y avait strictement rien, on a juste perdu notre temps, se lamenta-t-il. Et ici des nouvelles palpitantes de la vie de Stefan le martyr ?

- Elena est en bas essayant de le convaincre de manger.

- Parce que tu n'as pas réussi toi bien évidemment, se moqua-t-il avec un sourire satisfait. Tu ne veux pas partir je suppose, t'occuper d'autres choses, dans un endroit ailleurs ?

Claire le fusilla du regard.

- Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, se lança-t-elle après un instant de réflexion. J'ai l'impression qu'il se sent coupable pour, bien sûr ce qu'il est et ce qu'il a fait. Donc attaquer cette fille…

- … et toi.

- Et moi, merci. Mais je suis sûre que ce n'est pas tout. Il y a autre chose dans votre histoire. Il souffre profondément à cause d'un évènement antérieur, mais lequel ?

Damon ne répondit rien et se contenta de regarder par la fenêtre.

- Et j'ai cette intuition profonde que tout cela a un lien plus ou moins fort avec toi, continua-t-elle, les yeux fixés sur Damon.

Qui ne répondit pas plus et continua à regarder ailleurs, le regard vide.

- Dis-moi ce qu'il a fait, Damon, insista-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

- Tu te prends pour un psy maintenant à pouvoir entrer dans les pensées des vampires et deviner leur passé, ironisa-t-il en lui tapotant les jambes.

- S'il te plaît.

Il garda le silence encore trois minutes et puis son visage se fendit en un masque de rage.

- C'est sa faute, cracha-t-il fureur.

Elle attendit patiemment qu'il continue, un peu effrayée néanmoins par la colère qui vibrait dans sa voix.

- C'est sa faute si je suis devenu un vampire. Quand on nous fait avaler du sang de vampire et qu'on a été tué, il faut encore pour finir le processus, boire du sang humain, sinon on meurt. Je ne voulais pas, j'avais choisis la mort. Katherine étant morte dans mon esprit, je ne voyais pas pourquoi continuer dans une vie qui n'aurait pas de sens pour moi sans elle. J'étais prêt à me laisser mourir de faim. Mais Stefan en a décidé autrement. Il est venu, il m'a apporté une fille, me disant qu'une nouvelle vie allait commencer qu'on serait les deux. Il ne voulait pas être seul voilà tout, il s'est obstiné à me montrer du sang et … et je n'ai pas pu résister. Il a fait de moi ce que je suis Claire et contre mon gré, cracha-t-il en se levant.

- C'est pour ça que tu le hais autant.

Ça n'était pas une question. Claire se leva en rejoignit Damon.

- Il souffre, Damon, pour ce qu'il a fait. Chaque jour, chaque minute, chaque seconde, il souffre pour ce qu'il t'a fait. C'est pour ça qu'il t'aime autant.

Avec un petit soupir, Claire s'en alla sans un bruit et rentra chez elle. Sa mère n'était pas là comme d'habitude, n'étant d'humeur à ne rien faire puisque sans le vouloir, elle partageait profondément la peine de Stefan et ne pouvait sans défaire, elle s'installa devant la télé.

Le lendemain de très bonne heure, on sonna. De mauvaise humeur, elle enfila un pull et elle alla ouvrir. Stefan et Damon se tenaient dans l'embrasure.

- Salut, je suis venu te remercier, commença Stefan. Je… Je suis complétement guéri. Elena m'a sauvé, elle m'a montré le bon chemin.

- Malheureusement, maintenant il est redevenu ennuyeux, persifla Damon

Ils ne lui prêtèrent aucune attention.

- Je suis tellement contente, vous voulez entrez deux secondes, proposa-t-elle sans réfléchir l'esprit encore brumeux.

- Avec grand plaisir, se précipita Damon.

- Certainement pas, le rattrapa Stefan. On ne fera pas long, simplement te dire que tes mots m'ont aidé et que je suis encore désolé pour ce que j'ai fait.

- Pour t'avoir mis en danger de mort, commenta Damon.

A nouveau personne ne fit attention à lui.

- Je savais que tu y arriverais, sourit Claire

- Olala, mais c'est pas bientôt fini tous ces sentiments-là. Ecœurant ! On peut y aller maintenant ?

- Mais tu fais quoi là, toi, en fait ? se tourna Claire, exaspérée.

- Rien, j'accompagne Stefan, on va chez Elena après. Alarick a des informations sur la mère biologique d'Elena.

- Très bien, tenez-moi au courant.


	10. Chapter 10

Merci pour vos commentaires, ça fait super plaisir Par contre vous me stressez un peu ahaha, j'espère que vous allez aimer le secret de Claire.

Merci encore !

**Sentiment :**

Elena lui raconta quelques jours plus tard que sa mère Isobel, n'était en fait revenue que pour s'approprier une arme anti-vampire. Elle avait menacé de tuer les proches d'Elena, si Stefan et Damon ne la lui apportait pas au plus vite. Elena avait alors demandé à Bonnie désensorceler l'arme pour qu'elle soit inoffensive et ils l'avaient apportée à Isobel qui l'avait donné à John le père biologique d'Elena qui voulait s'en servir pendant le défilé de vendredi pour se débarrasser de tous les vampires.

- Mais ça ne va pas marcher, merci Bonnie, ria Elena, en s'allongeant sur le lit de Claire. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais passer une journée, une seule tranquille, soupira-t-elle.

- Tu m'étonnes, répondit Claire en s'allongeant à son tour. Mais je suis sûre que tu finirais par t'ennuyer après une semaine sans vampire assoiffé de sang et vengeance ou d'histoire de sorcière.

- C'est incroyable comme tu prends bien les choses, s'étonna Elena, on dirait que ça ne te surprend pas qu'il y ait des sorcières et des choses surnaturelles.

- Je dois t'avouer que j'ai toujours espéré que le surnaturel existe, avoua-t-elle, à sa nouvelle amie.

- Eh bien, voilà ta chance.

Elles restèrent un moment silencieuses.

- Bon, moi faut que j'y aille. J'ai promis d'aider Caroline avec ce défilé.

Claire lui fit un signe d'au revoir.

-Oh non, non, non. Toi, aussi tu viens. Caroline sera ravie d'avoir une main en plus et puis elle t'adore alors no souci.

Vendredi soir. Le défilé était magnifique, mais Claire ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Quelque chose n'allait pas, elle avait mal. Alors elle restait sur ses gardes. Au moment du feu d'artifice, la foule s'agita et la douleur augmenta, toujours plus forte. Rapidement elle s'éloigna de la foule, mais la souffrance ne s'arrêtait pas. Quelque chose arrivait à Stefan et Damon, comme à tous les vampires des environs. Ils s'effondraient tous et étaient aussitôt emmenés. Bonnie n'avait pas désenchanté l'arme et on était en train de l'utiliser! Claire aurait voulu appeler au secours, mais elle savait que les policiers la prendraient pour un vampire si ils la voyaient ainsi, terrassée de douleur, elle devait se cacher. Cinq minutes plus tard, la douleur se calma enfin. Claire se releva aussitôt et partit à la recherche d'Elena et de Stefan. Elle aperçut au loin Bonnie et se mit à courir. Tout d'un coup, la douleur reprit. Cette fois-ci, elle était bien pire. Son corps entier était en feu et elle respirait avec peine. « Oh, non, non, non. »

Bonnie tenait Elena par les épaules et semblait marmonner une formule de magie. Le bâtiment derrière elles était en feu et Stefan venait d'y disparaître. Claire observa les traits crispés de Bonnie, mais elle n'avait pas confiance. Elle avisa une moto non loin, son casque et sa veste en cuir toujours poser sur le siège. Elle s'en vêtit aussitôt entra dans la fournaise.

- Claire, non ! hurla Elena. Bonnie, lâche-moi !

La chaleur était suffocante, mais la douleur qui continuait à la martyriser était bien pire. Elle dévala les escaliers brûlant aussi vite que possible. Ils étaient en bas ! Stefan portant Damon qui hurlait de douleur.

- Claire ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? rugit Stefan en la voyant.

- Je vous aide, répliqua-t-elle.

Elle enleva sa veste déjà brûlante et parvint à étouffer assez de flamme pour créer un passage. Elle s'y précipita pendant que Stefan la suivait. Un mur en tôle les séparait d'une autre pièce pour l'instant épargnée. C'était leur seule chance, mais Claire n'avait plus de force et était au bord de l'évanouissement.

- Bouge, ordonna Stefan avant, d'un violent coup de pied, de faire voler le mur. Ils s'y précipitèrent. Ils se ruèrent ensuite dehors, accueillis par les larmes d'Elena qui se jeta dans les bras de Stefan.

Claire s'effondra sur le sol, alors que la douleur intérieure s'en allait petit à petit pour laisser place à celle, physique, des brûlures. Elle laissa un moment d'émotion à Elena et Stefan avant de gémir. Stefan la releva aussitôt.

- Ne refais plus jamais une chose pareille !

Claire acquiesça sonnée. Puis Stefan la serra dans ses bras, ce qui lui arracha des cris de douleurs.

- Pardon, pardon ça va ?

Mais elle ne put répondre qu'Elena à son tour la serrait de toutes ses forces en pleurant.

- J'ai eu tellement peur, hoqueta-t-elle. Ne me faites plus peur comme ça, s'il te plaît.

Stefan les entoura et ils restèrent un long moment comme ça.

- Où est passé Damon ? finit par demander Elena.

- Parti, répondit Stefan en s'écartant. Venez, je vous ramène.

-Je dois encore aller chercher quelques affaires que j'ai laissées au lycée. Ne t'inquiète pas je rentre tout de suite après.

- Tu m'appelles tout de suite après, avertit Elena.

- Promis.

- Et rentres immédiatement soigner tes blessures.

- Promis, répéta Claire.

Elle serra encore une fois Elena dans ses bras et s'en alla. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans la voiture qu'elle se rappela. Elena lui avait laissée ses affaires, elles étaient dans la voiture. Elle se retourna, ni Stefan, ni elle n'était encore là. Bah, elle passerait juste chez Elena alors, ça ne lui ferait qu'un petit détour. Elle s'arrêta pas loin de la maison de son amie et sortit avec le sac. Elle avança et dès qu'elle arriva en vue de son entrée, elle se figea. Elena était là, elle discutait avec Damon. Sachant que ça ne se faisait pas, Claire se cacha pour les observer, Damon avait l'air agité. Ils parlèrent deux minutes et … et soudain, Damon embrassa Elena.

Ce qui fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Claire tomba à genoux, les yeux fixés sur l'entrée vide désormais. Un bourdonnement envahi ses oreilles et des larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues. Elle tenta de bouger mais son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Comment n'avait-elle pas pu s'apercevoir que ce qu'elle ressentait pour Damon était bien au-delà de tout sentiment amical ? Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui avait arraché le cœur et qu'on l'avait remplacé par une boule de feu qui lui ravageait tout le corps. En sanglotant, elle finit par se relever douloureusement et entra dans sa voiture. Arrivée chez elle, elle s'écroula sur son lit, la tête vide. Ses sanglots ne s'arrêtaient pas et les images tournaient et tournaient encore dans sa tête. Damon l'avait embrassée et elle lui avait rendu son baiser ! Pourquoi, comment ? Claire n'y comprenait plus rien. Elle finit par s'endormir des heures plus tard, recroquevillée sur elle-même, les joues et les draps trempés de larme salés qui ne voulaient plus s'arrêter.


	11. Chapter 11

**Katherine :**

Elle fut réveillée le lendemain par la sonnerie stridente de son natel. C'était Bonnie.

- Oui, répondit-elle, la voix cassée.

-Claire ! C'est Caroline. Elle est à l'hôpital.

- Quoi ? C'est grave ?

- On ne sait pas trop, j'y vais maintenant. Tu veux que je passe te chercher ? Elena arrive aussi dans un moment.

Ce qui lui rappela l'évènement d'hier.

- Claire ?

- Euh… oui, excuse. Je suis choquée. Volontiers écoute. Dans combien de temps ?

- 10 minutes. A toute.

Elle raccrocha. Claire se releva en courant. Ses yeux étaient gonflés d'avoir trop pleuré et pas assez dormi, ses cheveux gras et ses habits froissés. Et elle n'avait le temps pour rien. Elle se changea, fit une queue de cheval haute et se passa de l'eau glacée sur son visage. Ç'allait déjà mieux et de tout façon, c'est le mieux qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle passa en vitesse à la cuisine et prit une pomme avant de se précipiter dehors. Bonnie arrivait.

Elles arrivèrent à l'hôpital où elles croisèrent le shérif Forbes, la mère de Caroline qui les rassura. Elle s'en sortirait, mais pour l'instant, elle dormait. Du coin de l'œil, Claire aperçut Elena qui arrivait.

- J'y vais déjà, souffla-t-elle à Bonnie avant de s'éclipser dans la chambre de Caroline qui n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien.

C'était lâche, mais elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de croiser Elena. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et aperçut Damon qui arrivait dans l'autre sens. « De mieux en mieux. » Il fallait qu'elle sorte de là, avant qu'ils la voient et lui parlent. Elle ne le supporterait pas. Elle prit donc la poudre d'escampette. Comme elle n'était pas venue dans sa propre voiture, elle allait devoir marcher, mais ça ne la dérangeait pas. Ça lui ferait du bien, elle pourrait réfléchir.

Pourtant après quelques pas, une voiture s'arrêta à ses côtés. La voix de Stefan lui parvint :

- Claire ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Viens je te dépose.

Elle n'avait pas du tout envie d'accepter, mais Stefan attendait.

- Merci, dit-elle en s'asseyant.

- Tout va bien ?

- Oui, oui.

- ça n'a pas l'air, remarqua-t-il, la voix concernée.

- C'est juste… Caroline et tout ce qui s'est passé. Ça commence à faire beaucoup, mentit-elle.

- Je comprends et avec Katherine revenue, soupira Stefan.

- Pardon ? s'écria Claire abasourdie.

- Mais tu n'as pas vu Elena à l'hôpital ? Katherine est revenue, elle s'est fait passer pour Elena et a attaqué John.

- Sérieusement ?

- Oui, je vais chez elle pour en discuter. Je t'emmène avec.

« Mais je n'ai pas envie de la voir, voulut-elle crier. » Mais elle se contenta de sourire à Stefan qui avait l'air préoccupé. Il se gara et entra en courant chez Elena qui se jeta à son cou. Damon était assis sur une chaise, son sourire ironique accroché aux lèvres. Elena aperçut Claire.

- Stefan m'a raconté, je… je devais venir, s'excusa-t-elle.

- Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? coupa Damon.

- Katherine est de retour, nous devons protéger Elena. Elle n'est là que pour la blesser.

- Ou nous blesser, commentaa Damon.

- C'est Elena notre priorité, appuya Stefan.

- Comment on peut se ressembler autant ? C'était tellement étrange, rêvassa Elena.

Claire avait compris qu'elle ne servais pas à grand-chose dans la conversation, elle écoutait donc poliment en évitant le regard d'Elena et de Damon jusqu'à… .

- Il faut qu'on parle d'autre chose, dit Elena.

- Oui, confirma Damon. Que je t'ai embrassé.

- C'est Katherine que tu as embrassé, corrigea aussitôt Elena.

Ce qui faillit assommer Claire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par embrasser ? demanda Stefan.

- Bah, tu sais, s'amusa Damon quand les lèvres se rencontrent et font…

Stefan se jeta sur son frère qui était déjà derrière Elena.

- Stop, intervint Elena. C'est ce qu'elle essaie de faire, Katherine. Elle veut nous monter les uns contre les autres, n'entrons pas dans son jeu. Stefan, ajouta-t-elle en se retournant. Ce n'est pas moi qu'il a embrassé. Jamais je n'aurais fait ça. C'est toi que j'aime tu le sais.

Et elle s'approcha pour l'embrasser tendrement. Damon semblait sur le point de commettre un meurtre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Katherine, alors, s'enquit Stefan.

- Je vais la trouver et quand je la verrai, je lui enfoncerais un pieu dans le cœur, répondit Damon en s'en allant.

- Oh mon dieu, s'exclama Elena en s'approchant de moi. Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

- Claire ? Peux-tu rester avec Elena s'il te plaît. Je dois parler à Damon.

- Bien sûr.

Elle ne lui en voulait plus, après tout elle n'avait rien fait. Mais ça lui faisait mal quand même. Damon ne l'aimait de toute façon pas.

Le lendemain, elle alla rendre visite à Caroline. Elena y était aussi. Comment ? Elena ? Ça n'était pas possible, elle lui avait envoyé un message pour savoir si elle voulait l'accompagner et elle avait refusé. Damon venait de tuer Jeremy qui, heureusement portait sa chevalière magique et était revenu à la vie. Elle préférait rester avec lui. Elena ne pouvait donc pas être là. Ce qui voulait dire que ça devait être… Katherine ! Que faisait-elle ici ? Elle partait déjà et Claire eut un doute.

- Pitié que j'ai pas raison, pria-t-elle en entrant dans la chambre.

Caroline se réveilla à cet instant.

- Aouch, murmura-t-elle. Que s'est-il passé ? J'ai mal partout.

- Caroline, bégaya Claire. Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Mais Caroline s'évanouit. Claire fronça les sourcils, ça n'allait pas du tout. Elle sortit de l'hôpital en courant et appela Damon.

- Quoi ? avec son habituel bonne humeur. J'ai une vampire psychopathe à tuer, alors je suis un peu occupé.

- Damon, est-ce que t'as donné ton sang à Caroline pour qu'elle se rétablisse ?

- Oui, mais… .

- Oh non, non, non. Je viens de voir Katherine à l'hôpital, je crois qu'elle l'a tué. Elle est en train de devenir un vampire, Damon.

- De quoi tu parles ? dit-il d'une voix exaspérée.

- Je suis passée à l'hôpital et j'ai vu Katherine avec Caroline, articula-t-elle soigneusement à deux doigts de s'énervée. J'ai d'abord cru que c'était Elena puis je me suis rappelé qu'elle m'avait appelé en disant qu'elle était chez elle. Et je crois que Katherine a tué Caroline, mais quand je suis venue elle allait bien, elle avait juste mal… Je… .

- Alors tu n'as rien vu, répliqua Damon. C'est ridicule en plus. Pourquoi Katherine tuerait cette petite sotte superficielle. Aucun intérêt. Tu déconnes !

- Damon attend…

Mais il avait déjà raccroché.

- Espèce de…, ragea-t-elle au bord des larmes.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 11 :**

Le soir, Claire se rendit à la fête de l'école avec Elena et Stefan qui l'avaient forcée à les accompagner. Elle ne leur avait rien dit pour Caroline parce qu'elle ne supporterait pas une nouvelle humiliation. Damon finit par arriver.

- Caroline est un vampire, annonça-t-il, sans la regarder.

- Comment ça ? paniqua Elena.

- Eh oui, insista Damon. Et crois-moi j'aurais préféré que ça n'arrive jamais, elle n'est vraiment pas contente.

- Si tu m'avais écouté, ne put s'empêcher de dire Claire.

Damon leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu savais, s'écria Elena.

- Je suis passée à l'hôpital ce matin et j'ai… j'ai vu Katherine tuer Caroline. J'ai appelé Damon, mais il n'a pas voulu me croire, alors…

- Elle avait un message de Katherine, la coupa Damon. Que le jeu commence.

- Quelles sont les règles ?

- Il n'y en a pas, tu te rappelles ? C'est son jeu.

- Bon, on doit retrouver Caroline avant qu'elle fasse une bêtise. Claire, Elena restez-là, recommanda-t-il.

- Je n'en peux plus, se lamenta Elena quand ils furent partis. Pas Caroline. En plus mon frère me déteste depuis qu'il a tout appris alors que je ne lui avais rien dit.

- Je sais, je sais, la consola Claire, en la prenant dans ses bras. Viens, on va essayer de la retrouver nous aussi.

Elles cherchaient quand la douleur attaqua Claire. Qui tomba à genoux en serrant les dents pour ne pas hurler.

- Claire ? ça va ? s'inquiéta aussitôt Elena.

- T'inquiète, c'est rien, répondit la jeune fille en se relevant, les dents toujours serrés.

Quelque chose n'allait pas, son corps brûlait à nouveau. Elle vit la lueur de flammes un peu plus loin.

- Là-bas, indiqua-t-elle dans un gémissement.

Elles coururent en cette direction. Sur place, Bonnie fixait avec haine un Damon qui hurlait au cœur des flammes.

- Non, hurlèrent Elena et Claire en même temps.

Elena se précipita vers Bonnie.

- Ce n'est pas sa faute, Bonnie arrêtes je t'en supplie. Il n'a rien fait. C'est Caroline qui s'est fait transformé, Bonnie je t'en supplie.

Mais Bonnie n'arrêta pas.

- Pour moi ! hurla Elena.

Les flammes s'arrêtèrent finalement et la douleur s'arrêta. Damon et Claire poussèrent un soupir de soulagement commun.

Le lendemain, ils étaient tous réunis, sauf Bonnie qui ne supportait plus les vampires, pour discuter d'un nouveau problème. Les Lockwoods, la famille du maire seraient les descendants de loup-garou, les ennemis jurés des vampires. Ça n'arrangeait pas du tout leur affaire.

- Il faudrait aller consulter les recherches d'Isobele à Duke, elle travaillait aussi sur les loups garous, je peux appeler son assistante, proposa Alaric.

- Bonne idée, on y va, dit Damon.

- Je ne peux pas, quelqu'un doit rester avec Caroline, s'excusa Stefan.

- Tant pis, commenta Damon, avec un grand sourire, tu viens Elena.

- Euh, j'aimerais venir aussi, intervint Claire. Mon frère étudie à Duke et je pourrais profiter pour le voir ça fait longtemps.

- Mais quelle bonne idée Claire, commenta Elena.

Damon leva les yeux au ciel visiblement agacé. Stefan la remercia d'un froncement de sourcil, ce qui agaça Claire cette fois.

Des kilomètres plus loin, après une virée où personne n'ouvrit la bouche, ils débarquèrent sur le campus de Duke.

- Par-là, guida Alaric en remarquant une jeune femme. Salut. Je suis le mari d'Isobel. Je vous ai appelé un peu plus tôt.

- Oui, bien sûr, bonjour. Ravie de faire votre connaissance. J'étais l'assistante d'Isobel.

Elle aperçut Elena et eut un mouvement de recul qui passa presque inaperçu, mais Claire fronça les sourcils.

- Je vous en prie, suivez-moi. Elle avait tout gardé ici, informa-t-elle en ouvrant une porte. Je vous en prie, fouillez autant que vous voulez, je serais dans le coin si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Puis elle disparut aussitôt. Les quatre pénétrèrent dans la pièce remplie de livre et feuille. Claire observa deux minutes, puis d'une petite voix.

- Je vais aller chercher mon frère. Si vous avez besoin de mon aide, appelez-moi.

Elle s'apprêtait à ressortir quand l'assistante réapparut, elle avait une arbalète et s'écria, paniquée.

- Personne ne sort d'ici.

Claire n'eut que le temps de voir le pieu partir en direction de son cœur. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Damon surgit devant elle et prit le pieu dans le dos. Il s'écroula aussitôt sur une chaise.

- Enlève-le ! Allez, s'impatienta Damon.

Deux minutes plus tard, après qu'Elena et Alaric eurent sorti l'assistante complétement hystérique, Damon avait toujours le pieu planté dans son dos et n'attendait que Claire pour l'enlever.

- Ok, d'accord, j'y vais, fit-elle en respirant lentement, les mains tremblantes de la peur qu'elle a eu et du dégoût que lui inspirait le pieu enfoncé dans le dos de Damon.

- Dépêche !

Elle prit son courage à deux mains et tira vaillamment le pieu du dos de Damon. Un horrible bruit de débouchement retentit et Damon expira un râle. Elle lança le bâton couvert de sang loin d'elle dégoûtée.

- Elle est morte, annonça-t-il en se levant.

- Non, le stoppa Claire, en s'interposant précipitamment. Elle a paniqué, c'est pas sa faute.

- Elle m'a tiré un pieu dans le dos, je vais pas rester là à lui sourire et prendre le thé avec elle.

- Damon, s'il te plaît.

- Elle a failli te tuer ! s'exclama Damon furieux.

- Ecoutons ses explications d'abord, riposta Claire.

- Oui, bah, c'est pas toi qui t'es prise le pieu.

- Damon, insista calmement la jeune fille.

Ils se confrontèrent , puis Damon finit par soupirer.

- Bon très bien, mais elle a intérêt à être super gentille.

Il allait sortir quand Claire le retint.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle.

- C'est la deuxième fois, lui rappela-t-il.

Il fit un geste de la main, sans se retourner et disparut. Claire n'avait pas du tout envie d'écouter les excuses de l'assistante, elle partit à la recherche de son frère, troublée. Damon venait de se prendre un pieu pour elle. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire ? Il devait forcément si ce n'était l'aimer, l'apprécier, il n'aurait jamais fait ça sinon. L'espoir reprit dans le cœur de Claire. Il pouvait encore changer d'avis, elle ferait tout pour en tout cas.


	13. Chapter 13

**Surprise :**

Deux jours, Claire avait enfin une journée tranquille chez elle. Elena, furieuse contre Damon ne voulait plus jamais le voir, ni lui parler. Il avait, en effet, tué son frère et lui avait avoué qu'il n'avait pas vu si oui ou non, Jérémy avait bien sa chevalière. Dieu merci, il l'avait, mais Elena l'avait très mal pris et avait passé une demi-journée à tempêter contre le vampire. Claire était contente qu'aujourd'hui, Elena se baladait avec Stefan, elle pouvait faire la grâce matinée. A midi, elle se fit un plat de pâte et s'installa devant son téléviseur. Elle retourna chercher du fromage et en revenant, elle vit Damon, l'assiette de pâte à la main, installé confortablement sur le canapé. Elle resta figée quelques secondes avant de lancer :

- Tu rigoles, là ?

- ça avait l'air vraiment immonde de loin, mais c'est plutôt bon finalement, commenta-t-il le plat de pâte avec un sourire moqueur, en prenant une énorme bouchée.

Claire le rejoignit et lui arracha l'assiette des mains.

- Bah alors, tu ne partages même pas ?

- Tu fais quoi là ? demanda férocement Claire, pas d'humeur à rire.

- Oh, je m'ennuyais, j'ai décidé de passer.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Et depuis quand tu es là ?

- Bof, quelques heures, sourit-il. C'est très joli chez toi. Surtout ta chambre. Tous ces livres sont à toi ?

Elle retint un hurlement de colère. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-elle été assez stupide pour l'inviter chez elle ?

- Sérieusement Damon, tu fais quoi là ? articula-t-elle, furieuse qu'il se soit permis d'entrer chez elle et de l'espionner.

- Bon, je te le dis, mais seulement parce que c'est toi, fit-il avec un sourire enjôleur. Barbecue chez Jenna ce soir, annonça-t-il, en s'affalant encore plus dans le canapé.

- Et alors ?

- Et tu viens, répondit-il comme si c'était évident.

- Je vais pas m'incruster au barbecue de Jenna. Je ne la connais même pas.

- Elena et Caroline seront là aussi, ajouta-t-il.

- Alors pourquoi tu veux que viennes ?

C'était très louche tout ça.

- Tu es la seule à être sympa avec moi, ces temps-ci. Elena t'écoutera.

- Tu veux que je convainque Elena d'être de nouveau amie avec toi, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle stupéfaite

- Tu penses que c'est possible ? voulut-il aussitôt savoir.

- Ecoute Damon, commença patiemment Claire en prenant une bouchée de ses pâtes à moitié entamés maintenant. Si tu veux être ami avec Elena, il faut que tu lui prouves que tu peux être gentil. Je ne sers à rien, dans tout ça, moi.

C'était à elle qu'il venait demander conseils, non mais c'était vraiment le comble. Elle dut se retenir de lui lancer son plat de pâte à la figure.

- Je sais, mais je suis méchant, se plaignait-t-il en lui volant sa fourchette. Et j'aime ça, je ne peux pas changer du jour au lendemain. C'est dans ma nature. Je ne suis pas Stefan.

- Comment ça se fait ? demanda Claire, intriguée.

- De quoi ? s'étonna Damon.

- Comment ça se fait que tu puisses manger de la nourriture… disons humaine ?

- Quand j'ai assez de sang dans le corps, mon système est au top, alors je mange ce que je veux, … Mais t'écoutes pas ce que je te dis, reprocha-t-il.

- Mais oui, Damon. Soit gentil et essaie de retrouver tes émotions humaines et tout ira bien, répondit-elle précipitamment.

- Tu parles.

Il se releva et commença à faire les cent pas, Claire en profita pour continuer à manger.

- Bien, tu peux t'en aller maintenant.

- Seulement si tu viens ce soir, insista-t-il.

- Damon, non.

- Allez, on va se marrer.

- Mais je ne peux rien faire pour toi et Elena et j'ai pas envie d'y aller. T'écoutes ce que je te raconte ? singea-t-elle.

- C'est pas seulement ça. Je veux découvrir si Mason est un loup-garou et puis t'es la seule qui parle avec moi, fit-il avec une tête de martyre qu'il faisait décidément bien trop souvent au goût de Claire.

- Je me demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs, réfléchit-elle agacée en se levant. Je ne peux pas venir, insista-t-elle. Ils… vous êtes plus âgés. Pourquoi ils voudraient de moi, d'abord ?

- T'as quel âge, Claire ?

- 17.

- Le vrai âge, soupira doucement Damon en la dominant soudainement.

Claire se retourna et le sonda quelques instants.

- Comment tu… comment t'es au courant ? suffoqua-t-elle.

- Truc de vampire, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Alors, combien ?

Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence avant que Claire abandonne.

- 21, avoua-t-elle.

- Ce qui te rapproche de nous, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ne le dis à personne. S'il te plaît.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu vas venir ce soir n'est-ce pas ? continua-t-il avec un insupportable sourire insolent.

- C'est du chantage !

- Oui, et je suis plutôt bon à ce jeu-là. A ce soir, sifflota-t-il.

- Et ne remets jamais les pieds chez moi, lui hurla dessus Claire.

Il se retourna, désolé.

- Je ne ferais pas de promesse du genre.

Super, il allait s'inviter n'importe quand maintenant. C'était tout simplement génial. En plus il savait quel âge elle avait réellement. Elle avait été obligée de mentir pour entrer au lycée et il fallait qu'elle y entre. C'était nécessaire, elle n'avait pas eu le choix.


	14. Chapter 14

Quelques heures plus tard, elle sonnait à la porte d'Elena.

- Salut, fit cette dernière en ouvrant la porte, un peu surprise.

- Salut ! Damon m'a obligé de venir, expliqua Claire.

- ça m'étonne même plus. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle en désignant le paquet que Claire tenait.

- Un dessert. Ça me gêne d'aller chez les autres sans apporter quelque chose, confia-t-elle.

- T'as raison, moi aussi, lui sourit Elena. En plus, ça à l'air super bon. Pose ça dans la cuisine.

- Bonjour, s'annonça-t-elle en entrant.

Jenna, Mason Lockwood, Damon, Alaric et John étaient là.

- Oh, salut, s'empressa Jenna. Pose-ça là, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un dessert.

- Super, il remplacera celui de Damon, se réjouit l'hôte avec un sourire moqueur.

- Mais quelle bonne idée ! s'enthousiasma Claire.

Derrière le dos de Jenna, Damon lui lança un regard d'avertissement, Claire lui fit sa tête la plus innocente avant de rejoindre Caroline et Elena. Ils allaient passer à table quand Elena, inquiète se leva pour aller chercher Stefan qui ne répondait pas à son téléphone et qui avait disparu. Caroline tentait de l'en dissuader, mais rien à faire.

- Je te conduis, proposa alors Caroline.

- D'accord merci. Claire, tu peux rester là ?

- Vous n'allez pas me laisser seule ici ? Avec Damon ?! rétorqua-t-elle, alors.

- Quelqu'un doit le surveiller. S'il te plait, la supplia Elena.

- Très bien, super soupira Claire agacé. Elle savait que c'était une mauvaise idée de venir.

Voilà comment elle se retrouva assise à table avec les 5 adultes racontant leurs plus honteuses histoires. Tout au long du repas, Damon fit des allusions, non subtiles, avec des loups et des chiens. Puis finalement, avec un grand sourire, il posa une tarte avec un couteau d'argent devant Mason et lui proposa de couper les parts. Claire réagit instinctivement.

- Attends, je vais le faire. Je ne fais pas trop confiance aux hommes pour ça.

- T'as bien raison, l'appuya Jenna en riant. Elle avait déjà trop bu et riait pour tout et n'importe quoi.

Damon lui lança un furieux regard, mais elle l'ignora.

Plus tard, il la coinça dans la cuisine.

- Tu m'expliques ce que t'es en train de faire là ? Tu ruines tous mes plans, lui chuchota-t-il agressivement au visage.

- Damon, tu sais que c'est un loup-garou et ça sert strictement à rien ce que tu fais. En plus c'est pas discret du tout, il va te cafter.

- Je veux qu'il me découvre, rétorqua-t-il, agacé.

Claire leva les yeux au ciel et soupira en retournant dans le salon. Mais elle vit Mason et Damon, un peu plus tard, se serrer la main. Elle décida de partir et salua Damon en annonçant :

- Je me suis bien amusée, mais faut que j'y aille. Désolée. Et merci pour ce repas, Jenna, c'était excellent.

- De rien, reviens quand tu veux, ria-t-elle encore en la serrant fort dans ses bras.

Elle se déroba et lança un dernier regard d'avertissement à Damon, puis s'en alla. Avertissement dont il ne prit pas compte puisque quelques heures plus tard, il essaya de tuer Mason. Sans succès, à son grand malheur et sa plus grande rage.

Puis il y eut la fête de volontariat chez les Lockwoods où cette fois Damon ne voulait pas rater son coup. Elena se disputant avec Stefan, elle avait demandé à Claire de l'accompagner. Ce que de mauvaise grâce, elle avait fait.

- Pourquoi tu te disputes avec Stefan, c'est ridicule, commenta-t-elle, là-bas.

Caroline à côté approuva d'un signe de tête un peu trop vif.

- Depuis que Katherine est là quelque chose a changé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe…, tenta d'expliquer Elena.

- Elle essaie de vous monter l'un contre l'autre, vous ne voyez donc pas ? Tombez pas dans son piège ça lui ferait trop plaisir, continua Claire, exaspérée par la façade d'indifférence que présentait Elena.

- J'irai lui parler plus tard, décida Elena.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, riposta Caroline. Laissez le temps faire, vous verrez bien. Je suis sûre que tout va s'arranger.

Claire se retourna offusquée, mais Caroline fut appelée plus loin. Elle se retourna vers Elena et sans faire un seul son, articula : « Il se passe quoi ? » Mais Elena secoua la tête et se détourna. Claire leva les yeux au ciel et s'éloigna.

Les trois filles se retrouvèrent un peu après, mais aucune n'aborda le sujet Stefan. Puis soudain Claire s'écroula en hurlant.

- Claire ? Claire ? paniqua Elena. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Cette fois-ci la douleur était trop forte, ça ne pouvait être que Stefan et Damon et ils ne devaient pas être très loin.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, articula difficilement Claire. Caroline, écoute avec tes oreilles. Quelque chose se passe.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Fais-le, ordonna Claire en se tordant sur le sol. Vite ! hurla-t-elle au bord de l'évanouissement. La douleur était en train de la dévorer.

Caroline ouvrit aussitôt ses oreilles à tous les bruits en fermant les yeux.

- Stefan et Damon, hoqueta-t-elle en les rouvrant. Ma mère va les tuer.

Les deux filles regardèrent Claire à leur pied.

- Vous n'allez pas rester là, gémit-elle, agacée. Bougez-vous ou ils vont mourir.

Elena allait l'aider à se lever, mais Claire repoussa sa main.

- Je ne peux pas, faites-vites c'est tout.

Elles disparurent. Une nouvelle balle toucha Damon, meurtrissant encore plus Claire qui, impuissante, s'évanouit.

Un peu plus tard, elle se réveilla. Stefan était agenouillé à ces côtés. Percluse de courbature et couverte de feuille, elle se redressa, ils étaient toujours dans la forêt.

- Je crois que t'as plusieurs choses à nous raconter, commenta Damon, un peu en arrière.

- Tout vas bien ? demanda doucement Stefan.

Claire hocha la tête en s'étirant doucement. Le sol de la forêt ne faisait vraiment pas un bon matelas. Bonnie, Elena et Claire se tenaient un peu en retrait aussi. Ils attendaient tous en la regardant. Elle n'avait plus le choix cette fois.

- Très bien, je vais tout vous expliquer, capitula-t-elle. Mais on peut aller dans un endroit… mieux ?


	15. Chapter 15

Voilà, vous allez savoir le secret de Claire. Ça me stresse un peu, j'espère que vous aimerez. Merci de me lire et pour vos messages :D

Bonne lecture !

**Souffrance :**

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous attablés au Mystic Falls. Claire prit une profonde inspiration, intimidée par Stefan, Elena, Bonnie, Caroline et Damon qui la fixaient en silence. Comprenant qu'elle n'avait plus le choix, elle se lança :

- Elena m'avait déjà demandé, commença-t-elle, en baissant les yeux et triturant ses mains, comment il était possible que je sois si peu étonnée de l'existence des vampires ou des sorcières. Tout simplement, parce que ce n'est pas la première fois que j'en croisais. Là, où j'habitais une famille avait la réputation d'être sorciers de génération en génération. Bien sûr, personne n'y croyait vraiment, même s'ils étaient craints. Mais mon frère avait envie de bousculer un peu son quotidien, et … il était jeune et stupide. Pour cela, il a décidé, une fois, de séduire une des plus jeunes filles de cette famille, parce qu'elle ne se mêlait jamais aux autres et que ça l'intriguait. Au fond, il voulait juste jouer au plus courageux avec ses amis et il a réussi au-delà de tous ses espoirs. Elle est tombée raide dingue de lui, mais ça n'a satisfait mon frère qu'un certain temps. Alors un jour, il l'a quitté sans une explication valable. Elle s'était coupée de sa famille pour pouvoir être avec lui et sa trahison l'a détruite. Elle a décidé de se venger, sauf qu'elle a décidé que s'en prendre à lui ne le ferait pas assez souffrir.»

A ce moment-là, sa voix se brisa et elle s'arrêta quelques secondes. Personne n'émit le moindre bruit.

- C'est à moi qu'elle a décidée de s'en prendre, continua-t-elle, alors. Un jour, elle me jeta poudre à la figure. Je suis tombée malade et j'ai cru que j'allais mourir. J'avais mal partout, j'étais devenue incapable de simplement me tenir debout, mes yeux s'affaiblissaient de jour en jour. Mon frère a voulu arranger les choses, mais quand il alla lui parler, elle avait disparu et sa famille avec. J'ai vraiment cru que ma fin était arrivée. Mais un jour, miraculeusement je me suis rétablie. Mais tout avait changé. Depuis, je … je ressens la douleur et la souffrance de tous ceux qui m'entoure. Le moindre chagrin, la moindre égratignure, m'était également infligée. Au début, je ne sortais plus de chez moi, incapable de ressentir toutes ces douleurs quotidiennes. Mon corps et mon esprit ont fini par s'adapter et supporter les différentes douleurs. Et je me suis rendue compte que plus j'étais proche d'une personne aussi bien physiquement que spirituellement, plus la douleur était violente. Je me suis donc éloignée de tous mes amis pour m'épargner des souffrances physiques et émotionnelles que je ne pouvais pas contenir. Mais ma vie avait perdu son sens, je n'avais plus envie de sortir, peur de parler à qui que ce soit. Mon frère était également au plus bas. Sa culpabilité augmentait chaque fois qu'il rentrait et me voyait à la maison, tel un fantôme. Je n'avais juste pas la force de lui faire croire que tout allait bien et que je m'en sortirais. Alors il a fait des recherches, si des sorcières existaient chez nous, il devait en avoir un peu partout. Après de longs mois, il a fini par trouver cette ville, Mystic Falls. Il n'a pas hésité une seule seconde, il s'est trouvé une fac, a convaincu ma mère qui ne savait plus quoi faire et qui a été soulagée d'avoir enfin une lueur d'espoir et on est parti. Damon l'a devinée, je n'ai pas l'âge pour être au lycée, il a fallu donc mentir et tricher, mais c'était nécessaire, il fallait absolument que j'intègre ce lycée. J'ai rapidement repéré que vous n'étiez pas « normaux », mais je ne savais pas comment faire pour trouver la sorcière qui pourrait peut-être m'aider. Finalement j'ai été attaquée par un vampire et je suis rentrée dans votre univers, mais avec tous ce qui s'est passé et tous vos problèmes je n'ai jamais osé en parler, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. »

Elle se tût enfin, elle avait la gorge sèche d'avoir tant parlé et bu une gorgée sans oser regarder les autres. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'ils en pensaient et était terrifiée du jugement qu'ils allaient porter. Après un moment, Bonnie finit par demander d'une voix incertaine :

- Tu voudrais que je te débarrasse de cette… malédiction ?

Claire ne put qu'acquiescer, à deux doigts commencer à pleurer, mais c'est Elena qui s'effondra en larmes.

- Depuis tout ce temps, tu ne nous as rien dit ? demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

- Je suis désolée, ça faisait déjà tellement. Je ne voulais…, je ne savais…

Claire secoua la tête, incapable d'exprimer ses sentiments.

- Depuis le début, tu souffres, fit Caroline, elle aussi proche des larmes. C'est tellement effrayant et c'est nous qui te faisions souffrir. Tu aurais dû nous dire. On t'aurait aidé, on aurait essayé. .

Claire sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle souffrait sans pouvoir le dire à personne, avec si peu d'espoir d'un jour y échapper. Aujourd'hui, elle avait pu enfin se libérer de ce poids et même gagner un peu d'espoir quant à la suite. Elle baissa la tête pour cacher ses larmes, mais Elena et Caroline la serrèrent aussitôt dans leur bras. Bonnie les rejoignit tout de suite après et Stefan se leva pour poser sa main sur l'épaule de Claire, en guise de réconfort et encouragement. Même Damon esquissa un geste de compassion, avant de se rétracter et de reprendre son expression de profond ennui. Ils restèrent tous ensemble un long moment.

Bonnie promit à Claire de chercher dans ses grimoires si elle pouvait trouver quelque chose d'utile. Elle ne pouvait rien lui promettre, mais elle ferait de son mieux. En attendant, elle put quand même lui lancer un contre sort qui atténuerait quelques peu la douleur. Même si au début Claire sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas (elle était habituée depuis tant de temps à vivre en permanence dans la douleur), cela la soulagea infiniment.


	16. Chapter 16

Quelques jours après, Katherine fut enfermée dans le tombeau. En fait, si elle était venue c'était pour la pierre de lune et elle avait envoyé Mason la lui apporter. Heureusement Damon l'avait attrapé et l'avait torturé puis tué pour la récupérer. Du coup Katherine avait pété un câble et avait hypnotisé Jenna pour qu'elle s'enfonce un couteau dans le ventre, elle s'en était sorti. Bonnie avait accepté de les aider et lors d'une fête, elle avait piégé Katherine dans une pièce où Damon et Stefan devaient la tuer, mais une autre sorcière avait lié Elena à Katherine et tout ce qu'on lui faisait, elle le ressentait. Ils ont dû donc lui rendre la pierre, mais finalement l'autre sorcière a trahit Katherine et Damon en a profité pour aller l'enfermer dans le tombeau. Et voilà toute l'histoire, souffla Elena.

- Je t'abandonne deux jours et voilà le résultat, commenta simplement Claire.

- Je sais, j'attire vraiment les ennuis.

- Bah, tu devrais rentrer maintenant Elena, tu es fatiguée et maintenant que Katherine est coincé personne ne pourra plus rien te faire.

- Je sais, t'as raison.

- Merci d'être venue me raconter.

Elles se sourirent et Elena s'en alla.

Elle est réveillée le lendemain par son téléphone. Stefan.

- Oui. Allo ? dit-elle la vois ensommeillé.

- Elena devait passer chez toi hier soir, elle est restée dormir ? demanda-t-il un peu précipitamment.

- Non, elle est rentrée. Pourquoi ?

- On ne la trouve plus.

- Quoi ?! J'arrive. Attends

- Passe prendre Bonnie en passant.

Bonnie grâce à un sort de détection est parvenue à localiser Elena et Stefan et Damon ont décidé de partir sur-le-champ.

-Je viens aussi, se lança Claire.

- Oh, non ma jolie, répondit sèchement Damon. Tu restes ici bien sagement avec la sorcière et Jérémy. Ce sont des vampires qui sont là-bas et tu n'as rien à y faire.

Stefan acquiesça, mais c'était sans compter sur Claire, très têtue. Ils partirent sans savoir qu'elle s'était cachée dans le coffre. Elle les entendit s'arrêter, puis sortir, par mesure de précaution, elle attendit quelques minutes, puis à son tour elle s'exfiltra de la voiture. Elle prit le propulseur de pieu dérobé à Alarick. Elle s'approcha de la maison silencieusement. Rien ne bougeait. Devant la porte, elle hésita une seconde. Au fond, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur, mais elle entendit Elena hurler. Sans plus hésiter, elle se jeta à l'intérieur. Un vampire, bien habillé avec une coupe des années 80 était sur le point d'enfoncer un pieu dans le cœur à Stefan. Elena était à l'étage du dessus, complétement paniquée et Damon, sonné, maculé de sang un peu plus loin ne serait jamais assez rapide pour intervenir. Claire ne prit pas le temps de viser. Elle tira trois fois sur le vampire et elle le toucha. Il ne cria pas, s'arrêta seulement et il se retourna. Une seconde après, il la plaquait contre le mur en lui tirant les cheveux.

- Très mauvaise idée, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille, mais il n'eut le temps de rien de faire d'autre. Un pieu lui traversa le ventre, Damon souriant méchamment se tenait derrière. Le vampire expira un dernier râle et s'affaissa. Claire put respirer à nouveau. Damon se retourna vers Elena qui dévala les escaliers pour se jeter dans… les bras de Stefan qui venait de se remettre debout. Damon se retourna alors vers Claire, une mine dépitée.

- Tu fais quoi là, toi ? demanda-t-il agressivement

- Je te sauve la vie, rétorqua-t-elle. Encore.

- C'est moi qui viens de te sauver la tienne là, fit simplement remarquer Damon en se détournant.

- De rien, lui cria Claire.

Stefan fut alors à ses côtés.

- Claire, lui dit-il en la regardant fixement. On avait dit plus jamais de folie pareil, même pour nous sauver ! Tu l'avais promis.

- Désolée, mais sans moi tu étais mort Stefan.

- Elle a raison, intervint Elena en se jetant dans ses bras, elles restèrent les deux sans bouger un long moment.

- ça va tu n'as rien Elena ? demanda Claire, inquiète.

- Non, tout va bien.

- Rentrons, proposa Damon agacé.

- On t'a volé la vedette, Damon railla Elena.

- Allons-y.

Stefan les ramena, à peine en ville Damon disparut. Arrivée chez Elena d'une petite voix elle demanda :

- Claire tu veux pas dormir avec moi, juste cette nuit ? Stefan doit…

- Bien sûr, pas de souci.

- Merci, fit-elle avec un immense sourire.

Elles rentrèrent donc les deux, après un long et ennuyant baiser avec Stefan. Elena partit immédiatement se doucher, puis se fut Claire. Elle sortit de la douche, et alla demander à Elena une brosse.

-Elen…, commença-t-elle dans l'embrassure. Damon était là, en face d'Elena qu'il embrassait tendrement sur le front. Claire se retourna et se colla contre la paroi. « Non ! »

- Je t'aime Elena, entendit-elle, mais je ne te mérite pas. Alors tu vas tout oublier.

Il y eut une pause.

- Tu as déjà oublié.

Puis il n'y eut plus rien pendant un très long moment.

-Claire, t'as fini ? appela finalement Elena d'une voix tout à fait normal.

Elle apparut dans l'embrassure de la porte.

- Claire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe pourquoi tu pleures ?

Elle ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Les larmes s'étaient mises à couler sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Elle les essuya précipitamment.

- Je suis désolée, Elena, renifla-t-elle. Faut que j'y aille.

Puis sans attendre, ni même regarder en arrière, elle dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre.

- Claire, attends ! cria son amie. Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça ! T'es en pyjama.

Mais Claire était déjà loin. Ce qui était ridicule, elle le savait bien. Elena n'y était pour strictement rien dans toute cette affaire, mais ça faisait lui trop mal. Ça la rongeait à l'intérieur et malgré le sort de Bonnie toutes les douleurs semblaient s'être multipliées en elle, l'assommant à moitié. Elle pleurait à grands sanglots maintenant. Elle fut soulagée d'arriver chez elle et de s'effondrer sur son lit. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire, mais Stefan y était déjà assis, la mine inquiète. Dès qu'il la vit, il se leva.

- Claire…, commença-t-il doucement.

- Stefan s'il te plaît. Je… .Va-t'en. Je veux juste rester seule, se détourna-t-elle aussitôt.

- Tu as peut-être juste besoin d'en parler.

Claire se retourna en secouant la tête, incapable de parler, alors il continua.

- Ecoute Claire, je sais, murmura-t-il en s'avançant vers elle.

Elle voulut reculer, mais elle tenait à peine debout.

- Tu l'aimes, je l'ai bien vu.

Claire secoua la tête.

Puis :

- Il lui a dit qu'il l'aimait, s'effondra-t-elle. J'étais là, Stefan, il l'a dit, répéta-t-elle en pleurant.

Stefan était déjà là, et la tenait serrée contre lui. Claire recommença à pleurer. Stefan ne disait rien, il la garda juste contre lui, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endormît. En partant, il déposa un baiser sur son front.


	17. Chapter 17

**Quand tout va mal :**

Claire se réveilla le lendemain en sursaut. Stefan n'était plus là et il lui fallut quelques secondes embrumées avant que les souvenirs d'hier ne remontent. Elle inspira profondément pour éviter de rechuter dans une crise de larmes. Elle alla prendre sa douche pour se remettre d'aplomb. « Ok, tu l'aimes, se parla-t-elle pendant ce temps. Lui pas. D'accord c'est pas si grave. Oui ? Non ! Ça passera et si ça passe pas, tu feras comme si de rien n'était. T'as déjà connu pire, hein ? Et puis qu'est-ce que c'était cette idée de tomber amoureuse d'un pauvre type comme lui ? Oublie-le tout sera plus simple allez ! » Elle le savait très bien, qu'elle se mentait, mais ce petit monologue lui fit un bien fou. Elle sortit de la douche et retourna dans sa chambre en sous-vêtements.

- Yarg !

Elle sursauta, faillit glisser et tomber. Damon, l'air de rien, posé dans son lit, l'attendait. Passé le moment de surprise, la colère prit aussitôt le dessus.

- Dehors, hurla-t-elle, en saisissant du premier pull qu'elle trouva et en l'enfilant tant bien que mal.

- Oh non, ne t'habille pas, commenta l'autre idiot. Tu n'as rien de quoi avoir honte, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire appréciateur.

Claire se retourna rouge d'embarras, mais surtout de colère.

- Dégage Damon, je ne rigole pas.

- Oh, allez, je plaisantais. Je pensais que tu dormirais encore.

- T'as pas entendu, cria Claire, furieuse. Je t'ai dit de foutre le camp.

Elle retourna dans la salle de bain en courant et claqua la porte. Elle se tourna vers la douche, il était déjà là !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Claire ? T'es pas si méchante avec moi, d'habitude.

- S'il te plaît, Damon, répéta Claire en tentant de se contenir. Pars.

- Je suis venue te demander un service, continua-t-il comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

- Je ne veux pas t'aider. Sors, articula soigneusement Claire en le foudroyant du regard.

Damon la regarda un peu surpris, mais étonnamment il s'en alla. Elle s'appuya contre le mur et se laissa glisser à terre en repliant ses genoux. Elle y posa sa tête. Et voilà, les larmes recommencèrent à couler, de rage cette fois-ci.

- Claire qu'est-ce que t'as ?

Elle eut un mouvement de recul. Il était revenu. Ils se regardèrent fixement, elle les yeux brouillés de larme lui, accroupi devant elle et vaguement préoccupé, sans rien dire. Puis :

- Je crois que tu ferais mieux de t'en aller, Damon.

C'était Stefan, lui aussi était revenu. Damon hésita, mais finalement se leva et quitta la pièce sans un mot, ni un regard en arrière. Aussitôt Stefan fut à ses côtés, elle enfouit sa tête dans son épaule. Il ne dit rien, se contentant de la bercer gentiment.

- Il tient à toi, tu sais ? finit-il par annoncer, quand elle se fut un peu calmée.

Claire acquiesça avec un petit sourire triste. Il l'aida à se relever

- Comment tu fais pour supporter ça, Stefan ?

Il ne fit pas celui qui n'avait pas compris.

- Je sais pas. J'ai confiance en Elena, je crois et ça suffit.

Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

- Et j'ai des amis supers qui sont là pour moi au cas où.

Le reste de la journée fut noir et sans fin. Elle ne fit strictement rien, assise dans son fauteuil à ruminer, ruminer et encore ruminer. Heureusement que sa mère était repartie. Avec la tête et l'attitude qu'elle avait, elle aurait été bonne pour un interrogatoire dans les règles. Dernière chose qu'elle aurait voulue.

La semaine se passa pareillement. Elle n'avait plus besoin de mentir et d'aller au lycée de toute façon. C'est Elena qui la ramena sur terre quand elle lui apprit par téléphone, que Jérémy avait risqué sa vie pour récupérer la pierre de Lune en possession de Katherine et que pour le sauver Stefan avait dû pénétrer dans la crique où il y était maintenant enfermé. Bonnie n'avait pas la force nécessaire pour le libérer et comme Elena voulait se rendre à Klaus, le vampire maléfique pour l'aider, Bonnie l'avait enfermée à la maison. Claire lui promit de passer voir Stefan. Ça la ferait sortir de chez elle. Mais elle fût triste et déçue qu'Elena ne lui demande pas comment elle allait, depuis le temps.

- Stefan, appela-t-elle quand elle fut descendue dans la crypte.

- Claire, répondit-il d'une voix étonnée.

- ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Oh oui ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. Sa copine est déjà en train de faire tout ce qu'elle peut pour l'aider à sortir. Ah, voici donc Claire, la sainte amie.

C'était Katherine. Claire, blasée, ne lui jeta même pas un regard.

- Et toi, coupa Stefan. Ça va ?

- Oui, oui.

Il lui jeta un regard éloquent.

- C'est bon je te dis, j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir, dit-elle en rajoutant un sourire.

Il haussa les sourcils.

- Alors les plans pour te libérer, où sont-ils ?

- Damon est en train de chercher une autre possibilité de me faire sortir…

- Sans moi, commenta Katherine.

- …, mais je doute que ça aille très loin.

- Je suis ravi d'entendre l'infinie confiance que tu as en moi.

Damon apparut aux côtés de Claire dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- Pourquoi ? T'as trouvé quelque chose ?

- Non, avoua Damon, mais je vais le faire.

Stefan eut un sourire moqueur et Katherine un petit rire.

- Bon moi je passais juste. Je vais y aller maintenant, annonça Claire.

- Attends je rentre avec toi, dit Damon tout naturellement. Je suis juste venu dire à mon cher frère que j'allais tenter de faire parler la nouvelle loup-garou au sujet de la pierre de lune.

Mais Claire partait déjà.

- Mais attends, entendit-elle derrière elle. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Claire ?

- Rien. Je… c'est juste que ça n'est pas facile depuis quelques temps.

- M'en parle pas, toutes ces histoires me font mal à la tête. Moi qui aide mon frère maintenant, soupira-t-il. Mais où va le monde ?

Claire ne répondit rien et ouvrit sa voiture.

- A la prochaine Damon.

Mais il était déjà assis côté passager. Claire lui fit des gros yeux.

- Bah quoi, tu peux bien me déposer. Je suis venu à pied.

- A pied ?

- Truc de vampire.

Elle n'avait pas le choix, alors s'installa, avant de démarrer en trombe.

- T'es pressée, s'étonna-t-il.

- Non, rétorqua-t-elle, brusquement.

- Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression de t'avoir énervée. Sauf que je comprends pas ce que j'ai fait.

Elle gémit intérieurement, il ne voulait pas lui fiche la paix.

- Ecoute, Damon, je suis sous pression, et je … Désolée, voilà.

Voilà maintenant c'était elle qui s'excusait en plus.

- Tu veux que je te dépose où ?

- Euh… au Grill. S'il te plaît ? tenta-t-il même, mais Claire ne desserra pas les dents.

Le reste du voyage se passa dans le silence. Mais avant de sortir, Damon se retourna vers elle et d'une voix curieusement étouffée lui dit.

- Tu sais, si t'as un problème, tu peux m'en… parler.

Claire ferma les yeux et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- ça va aller. T'inquiète.

Avec un petit sourire, il lui passa un doigt sur la joue.

- Voilà, se réjouit-il ça c'est la Claire qu'on connait.

Puis il sortit en lui faisant un signe de la main, alors que son cœur menaçait d'exploser. Abruti qui n'avait rien compris.


	18. Chapter 18

Le lendemain, Stefan était libéré. C'était Elijah, un des vampires originaux qui l'avait fait sortir. Et le soir, c'est de nouveau Damon qui se tenait avachi dans son canapé, il avait l'air triste. (Si encore c'était possible.)

- Damon, pourquoi tu t'obstines à te pointer chez moi ? Je ne veux pas de toi ici, s'énerva Claire aussitôt. Tu veux quoi cette fois ? Que je t'aide ? Que je t'accompagne quelque part pour que t'aies l'impression d'avoir des amis ? Je ne veux plus t'aider. J'en ai marre. Tu me soûles vraiment.

Elle avait élevé la voix sans même s'en rendre compte. Damon l'avait écouté sans réagir. Quand elle eut finit, il se leva cependant avec un rictus de rage.

- Rose est morte, voilà ce qu'il y a, asséna-t-il d'une voix dure en fixant furieusement une Claire choquée. J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour l'aider, mais elle est quand même morte. Voilà ce qu'il y a. Mais visiblement je te dérange, alors je m'en vais. Fais comme si je n'étais jamais venu.

Claire ferma les yeux, se sentant tellement stupide et coupable, mais alors qu'elle voulut s'excuser, il avait déjà disparu.

- Damon, hurla-t-elle, désespérée en se ruant dehors.

Elle avait vraiment tout foutu en l'air.

- Merde !

Deux jours plus tard, elles étaient au bar avec Caroline et Elena. Caroline qui s'était fait torturée ne parlait pas beaucoup contrairement à son habitude. Et Claire continuait à ruminer son attitude avec Damon, elle en avait pas parlé avec les deux filles qui ne comprenaient pas son air morose.

- Les vampires t'ont torturée juste pour avoir la pierre de Lune ? C'est dégueulasse !

Caroline acquiesça. Claire lui serra la main dans un geste de réconfort.

- En plus, Tyler m'a trahi, dit-elle au bord des larmes. Il est resté là, planté là, à me regarder, pendant que Stefan, Damon et moi, on se faisait démonter.

Elena lui prit l'autre main et elles restèrent silencieuses un bon moment. Chacune perdue dans ses pensées.

- En plus Damon a recommencé à jouer au méchant, finit par dire Elena.

- Quoi ?

- Oui, il a mordu une fille il y a deux soirs, quand Rose est morte, confirma Elena. Il allait vraiment pas bien. J'ai peur qu'il recommence s'il en a l'occasion. Enfin, il a trouvé une journaliste maintenant. Peut-être s'en contentera-t-il.

La jalousie et la culpabilité frappèrent Claire violemment. A cause d'elle, Damon était parti furieux et avait agressé une fille. Bon il s'était déjà trouvé une remplaçante visiblement.

En sortant du bar, Claire prit son courage à deux mains et l'appela. Elle tomba sur sa boîte vocale et laissa un message. « Salut, Damon, je … je voulais juste te dire que j'étais désolée. Tu pourrais me rappeler s'il te plaît. » Derrière elle, elle entendit :

- Tu connais Damon ? Je pense que tu vas venir avec nous alors.

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de se retourner qu'un coup l'assomma.

Une méchante gifle la réveilla. Deux colosses la maintenaient et devant elle se tenait Damon, attaché à une chaise avec un collier de clou en bois sur son cou. Il saignait et semblait souffrir atroçement. Il la regarda l'air un peu paniqué.

- Bien, entendit-elle à côté d'elle, une femme brune, particulièrement déterminée.

- C'est très simple. Dis-nous où est cette pierre de lune ou on la tue. Puisque ça te gêne pas de te faire frapper, voyons ce qui se passe quand c'est tes amis.

Damon sembla hésiter et Claire ne pouvait pas bouger, ils la tenaient trop bien.

- Trop tard, dit la femme.

- Non, hurla Damon.

Claire n'eut pas le temps de voir quoique ce soit, elle reçut un violent coup de pied dans le ventre et se mit aussitôt à cracher du sang. Elle perdit connaissance quelques secondes, mais un des types se chargea de la réveiller en la secouant.

- Arrêtez, prévint Damon fou de rage. Elle n'y est pour rien.

- C'est ce qu'on appelle des dommages collatéraux, non ? ricana la femme. Dis-nous où elle est ?

Damon la défia du regard.

- Très bien.

Elle se retourna un pieu dans la main et le projeta droit vers le cœur de Claire qui n'eut même pas le temps de hurler. Deux centimètres avant le point d'impact, il explosa, lui entaillant seulement le visage.

- La voici, votre pierre de lune, fit une voix derrière elle, mais elle ne pouvait pas voir qui parlait. Venez la prendre.

Les deux types qui la tenaient la lâchèrent aussitôt, elle s'effondra à terre et ne bougea plus pendant qu'autour d'elle résonnait des bruits de combats. Elle ouvrit juste les yeux. C'était Elijah et il libérait Damon.

- C'est déjà la deuxième fois que je vous sauve la vie. J'aimerai beaucoup qu'il n'y ait pas de troisième fois.

Puis il disparut, Claire resta allongée sur le tapis. Elle avait des vertiges et très mal au ventre. Peut-être avait-elle une côte cassée.

- Claire, l'appela Damon, agacée.

Ça devait faire un moment qu'il l'appelait. Elle leva juste la tête.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais me retirer le pieu dans le dos, j'arrive pas à l'atteindre.

Comme un robot, elle se leva en serrant les dents et tira sur le pieu. Damon se retourna et lui prit le visage entre ses mains.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

Très franchement, elle lui répondit qu'elle ne savait pas.

- Montre voir tes côtes, soupira-t-il.

Il lui palpa les côtes, pendant que Claire troublée ne bougeait plus.

- Tout à l'air bon, diagnostiqua-t-il.

Il se laissa tomber dans le canapé.

- Claire, c'est après moi, qu'ils en avaient jamais tu n'aurais dû être impliquée, je…

- Je suis tellement désolée, s'écria Claire sans le laisser finir.

- Mais c'est pas ta faute… .

- Non, pour Rose, je savais pas, dit-elle au bord des larmes, je pensais pas que…

- Oh c'est bon n'en parlons plus, éluda Damon avec un vague geste de la main.

- Non, c'était affreux de ma part et je me sens super coupable, et je…

- Ne t'inquiète plus de ça, la coupa-t-il en la serrant contre lui. Tout ça c'est du passé maintenant. Viens je vais te ramener, ajouta-t-il avant de la lâcher.


	19. Chapter 19

**Salut, je voulais vous remercier pour vos messages, ça me fait méga plaisir **

**Un chapitre un peu plus court, mais bonne lecture !**

**La dague de malheur :**

Elle passa la journée d'après avec une Caroline désespérée par le départ de Tyler, qui passa tout son temps à se plaindre. Claire n'ouvrit pas beaucoup la bouche, ravie de pouvoir simplement écouter à moitié. En rentrant chez elle, Claire vit que son natel affichait sept appels en absence de la part de Stefan. Un peu inquiète, elle le rappela aussitôt.

- Stefan…, commença-t-elle quand il répondit.

- Claire, prends ta voiture et va chez moi, ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer la voix paniquée de Stefan.

Claire se figea. Elle ne comprenait pas.

- T'es en train de bouger là ?

- Non, je… .

- Fais-le, cria Stefan.

- Oui, voilà, dit-elle précipitamment en ressortant sous les yeux ébahis de sa mère.

- Ecoute-moi bien ! Tu vas chez moi. Damon a invité Elijah et il a prévu de le tuer avec une dague, mais s'il le fait, il mourra avec lui. Alors empêche-le de faire ça, par tous les moyens possibles. T'as compris ?

- D'accord, très bien.

- Alors fonce. Et Claire, ajouta-t-il. Sois prudente.

Claire fonça donc prudemment jusque chez les Salvatore. Sans prendre le temps de sonner, elle entra et retrouva Jenna dans la cuisine.

- Claire ? Qu'est-ce…

- Où est Damon ? la coupa-t-elle brusquement,

- Dans le salon, avec Elijah.

« Merde ! » Elle se mit à courir et ouvrit la porte avec fracas. Damon était sur le point de poignarder Elijah, en la voyant, il remit précipitamment le poignard à sa place et la fusilla du regard.

- Excusez-moi, fit-elle en regardant Elijah, pourrais-je parler seule avec Damon, s'il vous plaît ?

Elijah s'éclipsa galamment.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? dit Damon avec fureur.

- Je te sauve la vie, articula-t-elle, sans prononcer le moindre son. Il fallait que je te parle, continua-t-elle à haute voix en cherchant de quoi écrire.

Pendant qu'elle écrivit, elle raconta une histoire quelconque au cas où le vampire les écouterait.

« Si tu utilises cette dague tu mourras aussi, c'est pas fait pour un vampire » disait sa note. Alarick était arrivé et lu par-dessus son épaule. Il lui jeta un regard surpris.

- Stefan, expliqua-t-elle.

Ils retournèrent à la cuisine, elle était là, la journaliste qu'avait choisi Damon. Tout sourire et politesse, mais Claire n'avait qu'une seule envie c'était de prendre la coupe de glace devant elle et de lui l'écraser sur le visage.

- Tu veux rester manger le dessert, proposa gentiment Jenna. Puisque t'es déjà là ?

-Merci, c'est très gentil, mais je vais devoir y aller.

- Mais non ! Tu restes ici, on est tous très gentils ! Je reviens, je vais chercher une autre coupe.

A peine fut-elle partie qu'Alarick enfonça la dague dans le dos d'Elijah. Claire le regarda profondément choquée.

- Quoi ? Il fallait faire quelque chose non ? lui lança-t-il.

Damon ne répondit rien et s'occupa du corps, presque en sifflotant. Pour une fois, il avait réussi à exécuter un de ses plans. Quand il revint avec la dague, il commenta :

- Qui aurait pensé qu'une simple dague pouvait causer tant de dégâts.

Ils s'installèrent à table pour le dessert, mais Claire reçut un message. Elle pâlit en le lisant et le passa aussitôt à Damon, qui leva à toute vitesse et disparut.

- Qu'est-ce que… ? demanda Jenna.

Mais Claire et Alarick étaient déjà debout en train de courir.

- Que disait le message ? s'informa Alarick.

- Qu'il ne fallait pas enlever la dague, sinon Elijah se réveillerait. Pour qu'il le reste mort, la dague devait aussi rester à sa place.

Ils croisèrent Damon qui revenait, furax.

- Il n'est plus là, je dois aller au chalet où Stefan et Elena y sont. Ça va être sa première destination. Claire, reste ici au cas où quelqu'un viendrait et Rick ramène tout le monde.

Il disparut à nouveau.

- ça ira ? demanda Alarick à Claire.

Elle acquiesça, alors il partit à son tour. Elle se retrouva sans le salon à faire les cents pas et se ronger les ongles. Elle avait posé son natel sur la table et le surveillait aux aguets, espérant l'arrivée d'un message. Enfin, la porte derrière elle s'ouvrit.

- Dieu merci, commença-t-elle en se retournant. Je…

Mais une main la plaqua contre le mur et la voix d'Elijah retentit à ses oreilles.

- Tu vas faire passer un petit message à ton ami Damon. Je t'ai sauvé la vie l'autre jour, je viens te la reprendre.

Et il lui enfonça un poignard dans le ventre.

Tout devint noir.


	20. Chapter 20

Bonjour à tous, voilà donc la suite des aventures de Claire, je ne sais malheureusement pas si j'arriverai à poster la prochain chapitre rapidement. J'ai vraiment beaucoup de choses à faire… Mais avant Noel, promis !

Bonne lecture et merci !

**Si près :**

Elle flottait quelque part, mais elle ne savait pas où. En tout cas, elle était bien, légère et douce. De plus elle n'avait plus mal. Mal ? Attendez, pourquoi elle aurait mal ?

Des images revenaient peu à peu de Damon, d'une dague, d'Elijah et tout se remit en place. Elle avait été poignardée ! Mais voulait-ce donc dire qu'elle était morte ? Maintenant Claire était perplexe, c'était ça la mort ? Eh bien ce n'était pas vraiment désagréable. Puis elle entendit une voix, elle n'était pas seule apparemment, elle tenta de tourner la tête, mais soudainement tout son corps était devenu lourd. La voix l'appelait, elle voulait lui répondre, mais ses lèvres étaient scellées et la douleur revenait pendant qu'elle commençait à tomber. Elle ne voulait pas avoir mal, elle ne voulait pas tomber non plus, elle était très bien avant. Claire tenta de lutter pour remonter, mais la gravité avait repris ses droits et rien n'y faisait.

- Allez, lui semblait-elle entendre. Guéris.

Agacée, elle fronça les sourcils, guérir de quoi ? Cette voix n'avait qu'à la laisser tranquille. Tout ça c'était de sa faute ! Et tout à coup, la souffrance la submergea entièrement, alors qu'elle heurtait le sol. Elle ouvrit les yeux en toussant tout le sang qui était resté dans sa gorge.

- Dieu merci, s'écria Damon en s'appuyant contre un fauteuil.

- Qu'est-ce… quoi…je. Elijah, balbutia Claire, complétement perdue. Elle ne devait pas être morte finalement.

- Mort, répondit Damon. Et toi, tu n'y es pas passé loin.

Claire déglutit difficilement et regarda son ventre un trou énorme dans son pull et les bords étaient maculés de sang. Maintenant qu'elle était consciente, la douleur n'était que plus forte.

- Il m'a fait quoi ? demanda-t-elle, incertaine, peut-être valait-il mieux ne pas le savoir

- Ouvert le ventre et écris avec ton sang qu'il m'avait prévenu.

Elle se retourna la bouche grande ouverte, le mur était en effet recouvert de son sang. « Je t'avais prévenu », était-il écrit dans une écriture élégante. Elle eut envie de vomir.

- Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle pour le mur.

- Ne soit pas stupide. Rien n'est de ta faute, encore une fois mon tempérament m'a joué des tours. Elijah a été plus intelligent que moi. Tu arrives à te lever ? demanda-t-il en lui tendant une main.

Elle la saisit, mais une fois debout, ne put tenir toute seule, elle se raccrocha à la petite table en bois. Elle avait perdu beaucoup trop de sang et les vertiges la tourmentaient.

- Visiblement pas, pesta Damon en l'observant.

- Tu m'as fait boire ton sang ?

- Pas le choix. C'était ça ou mourir. Je n'étais pas sûr d'être revenu à temps, mais… . Et je suis certain qu'il est excellent, essaya-t-il de plaisanter. Tu feras juste attention de ne pas te faire éventrer par un vampire en colère jusqu'à demain et tout ira bien. Par contre tu es incapable de rentrer chez toi, alors tu restes dormir ici. Je n'ai pas envie d'expliquer ce qu'il t'est arrivée à ta mère. Viens je vais te montrer une chambre.

Mais elle ne put faire un seul pas, tellement elle était faible, elle retomba dans le canapé complétement épuisée. Damon la regarda, amusé, puis sans avertissement, il la souleva. Il l'emporta comme si elle ne pesait pas plus qu'une plume. Elle enlaça son cou, troublée et s'appuya avec délice contre son torse, profitant de sa chaleur. Elle avait si froid.

- Damon ? demanda Claire au milieu des escaliers.

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi tu es revenu ? voulut-elle savoir.

- Comment ça ?

- Pourquoi tu es revenu me sauver ?

- C'était à moi que le message était destiné, je n'allais pas te laisser mourir.

- Merci vraiment.

- Tu m'as sauvé la vie avant, contra-t-il. On est quitte.

Sauf que Claire n'était pas du même avis.

- Damon, dit Claire en lui faisant tourner le visage du bout des doigts pour qu'il la regarde dans les yeux. Ça compte vraiment beaucoup pour moi, insista-t-elle.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés, mais elle ne le remarqua pas. Ils se regardaient maintenant fixement dans les yeux. Le cœur de Claire commença à battre de plus en plus fort, il devait le sentir. Ils continuaient à se regarder en silence, aucun des deux ne sachant quoi faire. Puis tout lentement presque en même temps, ils avancèrent leurs têtes l'une vers l'autre. Claire voyait de plus en plus proche tous les détails de son visage ses magnifiques yeux bleus rivés aux siens, les longs cils qui les encadraient donnant à son regard une expression d'ange, sa peau sans aucun défaut et la finesse de ses lèvres qui se rapprochaient toujours plus. Elle parvenait même à sentir son haleine, un mélange de vin et de cannelle. Claire retint sa respiration, elle était émerveillée. Leurs lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres, elles se frôlèrent presque quand :

- Quel joli tableau !

Une voix féminine les fit sursauter et Damons recula immédiatement.

- Katherine, commenta-il, blasé.

Elle se tenait dans l'embrassure de la porte, entièrement nue et avec un sourire carnassier.

- Tu n'aurais pas un peignoir ? dit-elle comme si de rien n'était, alors que Claire n'avait qu'une envie c'était de lui sauter dessus et de l'étrangler jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Comment avait-elle osé ? Ce moment, elle l'avait tant…, ils n'étaient qu'à quelques…, c'était enfin… il était tellement parfait, ce moment ! Comment était-elle arrivée au si bon moment ? C'était pas croyable, inimaginable, totalement surréaliste. Furieuse, elle pensa descendre des bras de Damon et s'en aller en claquant la porte, mais elle savait bien qu'elle ne ferait que s'écrouler et se rendre ridicule. Damon ne la regardait plus, son visage était un masque impénétrable et il l'emporta de nouveau. Il ouvrit une porte, la déposa sur un lit et s'en fut sans dire un mot. Claire était outrée. Ha c'était comme ça que les choses se passaient très bien ! Elle se recouvrit de la couette et se promit de rendre les comptes demain quand elle irait mieux. Si Katherine était à la maison, ça allait barder, foi de Claire !


	21. Chapter 21

Voilà, nouveau chapitre, enjoy :) ! Et bon Noël à tous déjà !

**Génial, non mais tout est génial :**

Le lendemain matin, Claire allait un peu mieux, elle avait toujours mal à la tête et des vertiges quand elle se levait, mais au moins elle tenait debout toute seule. Elle ouvrit précautionneusement la porte et passa la tête dehors, personne. Pas un bruit ne résonnait dans la maison d'ailleurs, elle parcourut toutes les chambres et le salon, mais il n'y avait personne. Super, ils l'avaient laissée seule en plus il n'y avait strictement rien à manger dans cette maison. Furieuse et dépitée, Claire se posa dans le canapé. Comment se serait comporté Damon après hier soir ? Ils avaient failli s'embrasser. Allait-il changer d'attitude face à elle ou rester tel quel ? L'esprit de Claire divaguait quelque peu quand une porte claqua, la faisant sursauter : Katherine.

- Oh la pleurnicharde est toujours là, commenta-t-elle en l'apercevant.

- Pardon ? s'indigna Claire.

- Oh arrête, tu passes ton temps à pleurer et te plaindre.

- Tu ne me connais même pas, répliqua-t-elle furieuse.

- Pas besoin, c'est écrit sur ton visage… pas très joli, cela dit en passant.

Claire était offusquée, comment osait-elle ? Après avoir gâché sa soirée hier, elle se permettait de l'insulter comme si de rien n'était.

- Et toi, tu penses être meilleure que moi. Pourtant je n'ai pas passé ma vie à fuir et trahir tous les gens qui m'aimaient. Personne ne t'aime maintenant, comment tu le vis ça ?

Katherine se tourna gentiment en souriant, une seconde après elle maintenait Claire contre le mur, une main enserrant sa gorge. Claire ne se débattit pas, ça ne ferait que l'énerver encore plus.

- De quoi tu te mêles petite garce ? Est-ce que ça te plait d'être à la traine ? Pas vraiment une amie, pas vraiment utile, toujours dans les basques de tout le monde. Ta vie doit être géniale ! Laisse-moi t'apprendre que tu as trop lu, trop rêver à des mondes surnaturels, à espérer un jour d'avoir un rôle dans une histoire, d'être une héroïne dont tous les garçons sont amoureux. Tu pensais que je ne l'avais pas remarqué, mais tu le dévores des yeux ma pauvre. Tu ne le lâche pas une seconde. Ouvre les yeux, petite sotte. Il ne t'aime pas et toi tu te contentes de vivre par procuration aux travers de nous, en espérant un jour avoir vraiment ta place dans ce groupe.

Claire qui ne parvenait plus à respirer et son cerveau manquant d'oxygène ne parvenait pas à assimiler tout ce que lui assenait Katherine. Mais une chose était sûre, elle n'avait pas le droit de mépriser la vie qu'elle menait comme ça.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu ne sais même pas aimer, souffla-t-elle avec difficulté.

- Oh, mais tu t'accroches ! Adorable vraiment, continua Katherine avec un sourire carnassier en resserrant sa prise. Il ne t'aimera jamais, crois-moi. Une fille comme toi n'est rien pour lui, une fille à mettre dans son lit voilà tout.

- C'est faux, murmura Claire, les larmes aux yeux.

- Oh, je t'ai blessé ? Tu vas te remettre à pleurer ? Je le connais depuis si longtemps, je sais comment il fonctionne. Il est tellement pathétique, tellement prévisible et toi tellement aveugle et stupide ? Elena est une jeune fille belle, talentueuse, qui a tellement besoin d'aide et qui me ressemble en plus, moi son premier amour. Il est amoureux d'elle comme il était amoureux de moi, peut-être même plus, articula-t-elle soigneusement. Et ça, ça ne changera jamais, met-le toi bien dans la tête. Tu peux toujours essayer, mais ça ne marchera pas. Il ne t'aime pas, il ne t'aimera jamais, c'est dur à entendre mais c'est la réalité. Elena est toute sa vie, il la chérit, la protège et l'aime tout simplement. Et en plus franchement, entre nous, qu'aurait-il fait avec une pauvre fille comme toi ?

Claire ne put s'empêcher d'essayer de gifler Katherine qui attrapa sa main avec une facilité déconcertante, elle lui sourit encore une fois. Son visage commença à changer et ses crocs à apparaitre. Claire paniqua et tenta de s'échapper, mais elle était totalement emprisonnée. Mais alors que Katherine était sur le point de mordre la jeune fille, qui était au bord de l'évanouissement, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau.

- Katherine, entendit-elle, lâche-là immédiatement.

Et Claire s'écroula sur le sol, en haletant et toussant. Deux secondes après Stefan et Damon étaient à ses côtés et Katherine avait disparu.

- ça va ? demanda Damon en lui tendant la main.

- Ne me touche pas, répliqua Claire d'une voix froide.

Stupéfait, il se figea. Elle se releva en titubant, il voulut l'aider, mais elle le repoussa violemment.

- Claire, s'écria Stefan, alors qu'elle courrait hors de la maison, elle sauta dans sa voiture et partit en trombe.

Ce n'est que quelques kilomètres plus loin qu'elle put enfin respirer. Katherine avait raison, elle ne faisait pas le poids contre Elena, elle ne le ferait jamais. Les larmes menaçaient de sortir quand elle se rappela « Oh la pleurnicharde est toujours là » ce qui arrêta net ses larmes. Katherine avait encore une fois raison, elle ne servait qu'à pleurer et se plaindre. Qu'avait-elle vraiment fait pour avoir ce qu'elle voulait ? Elle était ridicule. Elle conduisit encore un peu, pour s'arrêter devant un parc, elle sortit pour faire quelques pas avant de s'asseoir sur un banc.

Elle ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. Bien sûr qu'elle était amoureuse de Damon, mais lui visiblement ne l'était pas, et ça ne changerait pas, Katherine lui avait ouvert les yeux. Mais allait-elle pouvoir l'oublier ? Surement pas, ce n'était pas un de ces garçons qu'on oublie en quelques jours, il était tellement plus. Mais elle ne pouvait pas continuer à souffrir comme ça. Peut-être devrait-elle simplement le lui dire ?

Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait, Matt s'était posé à côté d'elle et la regardait d'un air hagard. Quand Claire le remarqua, elle sursauta :

- Matt, mais…

- Tu es un vampire aussi hein ? dit-il d'une voix tremblante en la fixant.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Claire pour comprendre ce qu'il disait.

- Enfin Matt, qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme bêtise ?

- Ne me mens pas, s'énerva-t-il. Caroline m'a tout dit, alors arrêtez de tous me mentir. Même toi tu étais au courant, alors que tu viens d'arriver. La seule possibilité c'est que t'es un vampire alors. On ne m'aurait pas caché une chose pareille et l'avoir dite à toi. C'est pas possible.

- Matt, murmura Claire horrifiée. Je ne suis pas un vampire je te le jure. Je…

Mais elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, finit par dire Matt, avant de s'en aller en colère.

Magnifique, maintenant Matt la détestait parce qu'elle était au courant de tout et que personne ne lui avait rien dit. Juste ce dont elle avait besoin pour se sentir mieux. Tout était génial, mais vraiment génial.


	22. Chapter 22

**Encore ! :**

Le lendemain quand Claire se réveilla, c'était la panique. Sur son portable, une dizaine d'appels en absence et de messages l'attendaient. Elle hésita longtemps à les écouter et à rappeler Elena, Stefan et Caroline. Avait-elle vraiment envie de continuer tout ça ? De souffrir encore ? D'avoir peur et de risquer de se faire tuer à tout moment par un vampire, une sorcière ou un loup-garou ? Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Bien sûr qu'elle aimait vraiment Elena, Stefan, Damon et Caroline, mais Katherine avait raison, était-ce la peine pour elle de continuer à faire semblant d'avoir un rôle qui compte parmi eux tous ? Elle n'en était plus sûre. Soudain, elle laissa tomber son natel, se prépara, prit sa voiture et s'en alla.

Elle allait faire la chose qu'elle faisait toujours quand les choses n'allaient pas bien aller demander conseil à son grand frère. Sauf qu'arrivée à Duke, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas pris son portable et impossible pour elle de retrouver son frère sur un si grand campus. Super. Elle faisait quoi maintenant ? Complétement désœuvrée, elle tourna en rond un bon moment espérant croiser son frère par hasard.

- Excuse-moi, lui fit soudainement une voix.

Elle se retourna pour se retrouver face à un jeune homme, grand, brun avec des cheveux courts bouclés.

- Tu as l'air quelque peu perdue, puis-je te proposer mon aide ? lui proposa-t-il avec un sourire timide.

- Tu ne connaitrais pas un Dylan par hasard? Elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde, elle ne s'en sortirait jamais toute seule de toute façon.

- Si, bien sûr. Tu es sa sœur, je me trompe ? devina-t-il.

- Non pas du tout, répondit Claire un peu étonnée.

- Vous vous ressemblez particulièrement. Viens, je vais te mener à lui.

- Merci.

Elle le suivit, alors qu'il lui expliquait, dans sa façon de parler très distinguée, le fonctionnement du campus. Distraite, Claire n'écouta pas vraiment, elle comprit juste qu'il s'appelait Klaus.

- Voilà, s'arrêta-t-il finalement. Il est là-bas, ajouta-t-il en pointant du doigt un mec assis sur un banc.

- Merci mille fois, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi.

- Mon plaisir, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Soulagée de le quitter – il était quand même un peu bizarre – Claire s'élança vers son frère qui était toujours aussi beau dans son blouson d'élève sage avec ses cheveux blonds mi-longs et ses yeux verts pomme. Il se leva avec un immense sourire quand il l'aperçut pour la serrer très fort dans ses bras. Il lui avait tellement manqué, elle faillit fondre en larmes.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? dit Dylan en la relâchant. Comment tu m'as trouvé ?

- Oh, c'est un de tes amis, Klaus, qui m'a amené ici.

- Je ne connais pas de Klaus, répondit son frère en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je ne suis pas sûre en fait, je ne comprenais pas tout ce qu'il disait, il avait un accent spécial…

- Bref, la coupa-t-il, comment tu vas ?

A ces mots, Claire se pinça les lèvres, ce qui suffit pour que son frère comprenne que tout n'allait pas bien. Ils s'assirent autour d'un thé et elle lui raconta tout, absolument tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis qu'ils avaient emménagé en Amérique Damon et ses sentiments, toutes les fois où elle avait failli mourir, Katherine. Plus elle avançait dans son récit, plus les sourcils de Dylan se fronçaient.

- Je suis tellement, tellement désolé que tu aies eu à subir tout ça à cause de moi, soupira-t-il en enfonçant son visage dans ses mains

- C'est pas ta faute, tenta de le rassurer Claire, mais il lui lança un regard éloquent. Bon ok, un petit peu quand même. Mais c'est juste… je ne sais plus quoi faire maintenant. Je ne sais pas si je devrais rester ou repartir, continuer cette histoire ou recommencer une nouvelle fois ailleurs. Qu'est-ce que tu ferais à ma place ?

- Claire, je suis ton frère, la seule chose que j'ai envie de tu fasses là toute de suite, c'est que tu retournes en France pour t'éloigner de tous ces dangers. Si tu restes et qu'il t'arrive quelque chose je m'en voudrais jusqu'à ma mort, mais si tu ne restes pas peut-être que tu ne trouveras jamais un remède et que tu en souffriras jusqu'à ta mort. Dans les deux cas, c'est toi qui souffres et c'est ma faute et ça me tue, littéralement. Sans moi ta vie aurait été tellement plus simple, tellement plus facile…

- Ne redis plus jamais ça, s'écria Claire énervée.

- Tu sais que c'est vrai, continua impassiblement son frère. Et je ne sais pas ce qui est le mieux. Tu as toujours eu l'habitude d'aider les autres. J'ai l'impression qu'une fois encore tu t'effaces pour tenter d'aider Elena, Matt, Damon. Pourquoi ne penserais-tu pas à toi pour une fois, hein ?

- ça ne m'aide pas beaucoup, conclut Claire en plissant les yeux après un moment de réflexion.

- Je suis vraiment le plus lamentable des frères, s'excusa Dylan avec un énorme sourire.

- Aucun doute, se moqua Claire.

- Allez, je t'offre le déjeuner pour me faire pardonner.

Ils partirent bras dessus dessous en se chamaillant gentiment.

Mais quand elle rejoignit sa voiture, Claire savait que son problème n'était pas réglé du tout. Elle soupira, en se disant que de toute façon le choix n'appartenait qu'à elle et qu'elle avait trois bonnes heures de voiture pour se décider. Elle allait ouvrir la porte quand :

- Hey !

Une voix la fit sursauter et elle laissa tomber ses clés, elle se retourna pour se retrouver une nouvelle fois devant le garçon qui l'avait aidée ce matin.

- Pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

- Pas de problème, répondit Claire, le cœur battant à mille à l'heure. Elle se pencha pour chercher ses clés.

- C'est ça que tu cherches, demanda alors l'autre, en secouant les clés.

- Encore une fois merci, fit Claire, pas rassurée du tout en tendant la main.

- Je voudrais te proposer d'aller boire un verre, continua-t-il.

- Pardon ?

Comme il ne dit rien, Claire remit ses esprits en place et répondit.

- Ecoute. Ne le prend pas mal, mais je suis super fatiguée, j'ai un longue route qui m'attend et faut absolument que je rentre, donc non, désolée. Maintenant je pourrais avoir mes clés s'il te plait.

Mais il ne fit pas un mouvement pour les lui rendre, il se contentait de la fixer un peu désolé. De plus en plus inquiète, Claire fit un pas en arrière pour s'éloigner.

- Je ne voulais pas en arriver à là, mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix. Rappelle-toi que j'ai tenté la manière douce.

- De quoi tu…, commença-t-elle, mais elle n'eut pas la possibilité de finir.

Elle sentit une douleur atroce à son cou et n'eut que le temps de penser « Oh non pas encore » que tout devint noir.


	23. Chapter 23

**Prisonnière :**

Claire se réveilla, la joue collée à la moquette, avec un affreux mal de tête. Elle eut besoin de quelques minutes avant que la pièce autour d'elle arrête de tournoyer. Quand elle put s'asseoir, elle passa une main sur son cou elle était pleine de sang. Inquiète, Claire regarda si la blessure était encore ouverte, elle ne saignait plus heureusement, mais elle lui faisait vraiment mal. Bon, elle n'était pas en danger de mort et elle avait connu pire, elle commença alors à observer où elle était. Une pièce absolument majestueuse, avec un immense lit à baldaquin – son ravisseur n'aurait d'ailleurs pas pu la poser sur le lit, plutôt que de la balancer par terre ! – un bureau surplombé d'un gigantesque miroir dans un cadre d'or, un sofa noir en cuir et la lampe qui diffusait une lumière tamisée était un lustre. Prisonnière ou non, c'était sacrement impressionnant. Par contre il n'y avait pas de fenêtre par laquelle elle aurait pu s'enfuir et la porte en bois massif était fermée de l'extérieur. Jamais Claire ne pourrait ne serait-ce que la faire bouger d'un millimètre. Elle se rassit au milieu de la pièce, désespérée. Sérieusement ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait encore fait ? Là, c'était vraiment injuste, on pourrait au moins lui dire pourquoi elle était enfermée. C'était assez fou de voir à quel point elle attirait les ennuis. Mordue une première fois, tabassée, poignardée, encore une fois mordue et maintenant prisonnière, est-ce que ça allait finir un jour ou l'autre ?

Alors qu'elle s'enfonçait dans des pensées de plus en plus noires en s'imaginant mourir de faim ici, des bruits de combat commencèrent à retentir en-dessous d'elle. Elle se leva immédiatement et courut coller l'oreille contre la porte. Pas de cris, mais des bruits sourds, elle se concentrait pour discerner qu'est-ce qu'il se passait quand elle comprit que les bruits se rapprochaient toujours plus dans sa direction. Elle eut juste le temps de reculer précipitamment, avant que la porte ne vole en éclat. Claire se protégea les yeux alors que des échardes jaillissaient dans toute la chambre et quand elle releva la tête, Damon se tenait devant elle. Soulagée et euphorique, elle se jeta à son cou… . Puis étonnée et embarrassée par son audace, elle voulut se reculer, mais à sa plus grande stupéfaction, Damon la serra à son tour contre lui.

- Tu n'as rien ? lui chuchota-t-il doucement à l'oreille.

« Plus maintenant » pensa-t-elle.

- Non, je vais bien, répondit-elle.

- Alors, on y va vite.

Il lui prit la main qu'elle serra aussitôt et ils dévalèrent les escaliers quatre à quatre. En traversant le salon, Claire ne put apercevoir que du sang et des corps un peu partout.

- Combien y avait de vampires ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils sortaient de la maison.

- Pas assez pour m'arrêter, répondit simplement Damon. Allez entres, ajouta-t-il en désignant un voiture noire garée devant la maison.

Claire ne se fit pas prier, elle s'installa côté passager, il allumait déjà le moteur. Ils s'enfuirent à toute vitesse et Damon ne ralentit que quand ils furent des kilomètres plus loin.

- Merci, commença Claire soulagée d'être enfin libre en appuyant sa tête contre le siège.

- Pas de quoi, lui répondit-il avec un sourire. Faut vraiment te surveiller, j'ai bien cru que cette fois tu allais y passer, continua-t-il.

- Super, marmonna-t-elle, un peu douchée.

- He, je plaisante. Jamais je ne t'aurais laissée dans les mains de ces psychopathes.

- Vraiment ?

- Evidemment Claire, enfin ! affirma-t-il, un peu agacé, en se tournant vers elle. Tu me prends pour qui ?

- Je ne sais pas, dit-elle troublée en détournant la tête.

- Regarde-moi, Claire.

Elle se retourna, elle eut la surprise de voir qu'il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage et il s'avançait encore. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire ou faire quoique ce soit, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Elle écarquilla les yeux et son cœur battait si vite qu'elle crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir, elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Sentant sa résistance, Damon passa une main derrière son cou et la rapprocha de lui. Enivrée par son parfum et par le goût de ses lèvres, elle ferma les yeux et entrouvrit ses lèvres, avide.

- Ahahahahah !

Soudain un rire vint briser ce merveilleux moment et Claire ouvrit les yeux. Elle n'était plus du tout dans une voiture, elle était couchée sur de la moquette dans la même pièce où elle était prisonnière avant que Damon ne vienne la sauver. Elle se releva immédiatement, non loin d'elle un type était mort de rire. Dans la lumière tamisée, elle avait de la peine à distinguer les traits de son visage, mais ça n'était pas le garçon du campus, il était plus petit, les cheveux plus foncés et une voix un peu plus aigüe. Embrumée, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il y a deux secondes, elle était dans la voiture avec Damon et maintenant elle était là devant un inconnu qui moquait visiblement d'elle.

- Ahah, riait toujours l'autre. C'est tellement facile de vous piéger vous les humains. J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait pu croire à une histoire pareille.

Claire comprit alors, il avait joué avec son esprit pour lui faire voir ce qu'il voulait. C'était un autre vampire.

- Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-elle agressivement en se reculant le plus possible du vampire qui s'arrêta net de rire.

- Déjà tu vas commencer à prendre un autre ton avec moi, la menaça-t-il. Et ensuite, tu t'imagines vraiment que tu as la moindre chance de m'échapper.

Claire ne répondit pas, maintenant qu'il la regardait en face, elle remarqua qu'il ressemblait assez au vampire qui l'avait mordue dans le parking et ils avaient plus ou moins le même accent ils devaient être de la même famille. Soudain, elle se retrouva sur le dos, les bras maintenus par le vampire et les jambes coincées sous son genou. Elle ne l'avait même pas vu bouger !

- Je te parle, lui hurla-t-il à la figure.

- Désolée, chuchota précipitamment la jeune fille complétement paniquée.

Il l'observa fixement.

- Klaus avait raison, tu es plutôt jolie pour une humaine. Dommage qu'il ait décidé qu'on ne jouerait pas, ça aurait pu être vraiment amusant, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire terrifiant et son visage devint un masque à la fois de méchanceté pure et à la fois d'une naïveté enfantine touchante.

« Klaus, pensa-t-elle, c'était donc bien un Klaus qui l'avait fait prisonnière ». L'autre la relâcha, mais Claire n'osa pas bouger, se contentant de regarder le plafond. Puis comme si rien n'était arrivé, il lui tendit une main. Comme elle ne réagissait pas, complétement choquée et perdue, il soupira et lui prit un bras et la releva d'un coup sec, sauf qu'il ne la lâcha pas et l'emprisonna dans ses bras. Elle se retrouva donc collée contre un vampire qui la terrifiait.

- Mmh, fit-il en respirant ses cheveux. Divin.

Il eut à nouveau son sourire vicieux et candide. Claire tenta de se dégager, mais il ne la laissa pas faire en resserrant sa prise.

- Tu n'as pas peur tout de même ? susurra-t-il en approchant sa bouche de son cou.

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse hurler ou répondre quoi que ce soit, une voix pleine de fureur retentit dans la maison.

- Kol !

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? soupira Kol en la projetant brutalement sur le sol avant de partir sans lui jeter le moindre regard.

Claire attendit qu'il quitte la pièce pour s'asseoir sur le lit, le cœur battant la chamade. Où est-ce qu'elle était encore tombée?


	24. Chapter 24

**Désolée, d'avoir mis si longtemps, mais les exams arrivent alors je suis un peu débordée. En tout cas bonne année 2013 à tous et merci toujours pour vos messages !**

**Jocker :**

Plusieurs jours passèrent, pendant lesquels Claire rongea son frein. Elle ne pouvait strictement rien faire pour se libérer ce qui l'agaçait au plus haut point. Les quelques livres disséminés un peu partout dans la pièce ne l'intéressait pas et elle n'avait rien à faire. Le vampire était revenu plusieurs fois, avec toute sa classe et sa distinction, pour lui apporter à manger et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'à chaque fois lancer des provocations à la jeune fille qui avait décidé de faire la sourde oreille. Il ne l'avait plus approchée, ni touchée ce qui la soulagea immensément. L'aura à la fois maléfique et enfantine qu'il dégageait, était tout simplement terrifiante et Claire voulait être le plus possible de lui. Après trois jours de ce régime, il eut un changement, Kol apparut avec quelqu'un le jeune homme qui l'avait aidée à trouver son frère avant de la kidnapper. Assise en tailleur par terre, elle se releva immédiatement pour dévisager avec rage son agresseur.

- C'est un plaisir de te revoir, commença-t-il, très gentiment.

Interloquée, Claire décida de ne pas répondre.

- J'espère que ce séjour forcé ne fut pas totalement déplaisant, ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard de biais à Kol qui se tenait silencieusement – ce qui était bien étonnant – un peu en retrait.

- Adorable, rétorqua Claire, en colère.

Klaus plissa les yeux.

- Il n'y a pas eu de maltraitance, nous t'avons fournie tout ce dont tu avais besoin, la nourriture était délicieuse à chaque fois, une chambre confortable et une sécurité du plus haut niveau. Cela aurait pu être difficilement mieux.

- Exceptons simplement le fait que je suis enfermée, commenta Claire.

- Ah, on n'a rien sans rien, pas vrai ?

Claire se détourna de son regard perçant et demanda :

- Est-ce que je peux savoir maintenant qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Et pourquoi j'ai été enlevée ?

- Bien sûr, je suis venu jusqu'à toi dans ce seul but.

Le langage ampoulé du vampire commençait à taper sur le système de Claire qui inspira profondément avant de refaire face aux deux vampires.

- Si tu veux bien t'asseoir, proposa Klaus en montrant le lit, mais Claire ne bougea pas. Très bien.

Il s'assit, Kol resta debout près de la porte et lui lança un regard moqueur.

- Comme les derniers événements t'ont sûrement échappés, je vais commencer par le début et simplifier les choses au maximum. Je suis un croisement entre vampire et loup-garou. Et comme tu le sais sûrement une malédiction a été jetée sur ces deux êtres surnaturels. Les vampires ne peuvent apparaître en plein soleil, tandis que les loups garous se métamorphosent douloureusement à chaque pleine lune. Cette malédiction je vais la briser. Il fit une pause pour que Claire prenne bien conscience de tous les enjeux. Quand ce sera fait, tous les loups garous pourront se métamorphoser quand ils le souhaitent et mieux encore, ils me vénéreront pour les avoir libérer, je deviendrais le loup Alpha et tous seront obligés de m'obéir au doigt et à l'œil. Avec cette armée, je deviendrais intouchable, je serais imbattable. Quant au rituel qui me permettra de briser cette malédiction, il est relativement simple : je dois boire le sang de la _duplicata_, donc Elena, après avoir sacrifier un loup-garou et un vampire, tout cela aider, bien entendu, par le pouvoir d'une sorcière.

Claire réfléchit quelques instants, mais quelque chose clochait.

- Et qu'est-ce que je viens faire là-dedans ? Je ne suis ni vampire, ni loup-garou.

- Toi, mon petit chat, continua Klaus en se levant et en s'approchant d'elle. Tu es mon joker, car vois-tu, tes amis n'ont pas l'intention de me laisser champ libre puisqu'il s'agit de la vie de la chère Elena dont il est question. Alors soit tu serviras de monnaie d'échange, Elena ne te laissera pas mourir et préféra venir à moi plutôt que de te laisser entre mes crocs, soit tu deviendras mon vampire, si celui que je convoite m'échappe.

- Non, souffla Claire quand elle comprit l'importance qu'elle revêtait dès lors. Elle se laissa glisser au sol. Et voilà, Klaus avait raison, Elena refuserait de la laisser mourir et même transformée en vampire, elle n'aurait aucune chance de battre Klaus. Elle allait provoquer la mort non seulement d'Elena, mais également d'un loup-garou qu'elle pariait être Tyler et d'un vampire qu'elle pensait être Stefan ou Damon.

- Et oui, que veux-tu, mon génie n'aurait pas établi un plan sans avoir au moins trois ou quatre plans de secours. Mais qui sait, peut-être seras-tu inutile ? Nous verrons bien. Oh, ajouta-t-il, en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Tu te demandes certainement pourquoi je te raconte tout cela. C'est tout simplement pour que tu comprennes dès maintenant que tes amis ont perdu et que tu seras la raison de leur échec.

Puis il s'en alla. Kol resta encore quelques instants à l'observer, puis il s'approcha. Il s'accroupit près d'elle, Claire chercha à reculer, mais il l'attrapa par le menton et la força à le regarder dans les yeux. Ils se fixèrent silencieusement un long moment, puis un sourire étira les lèvres du vampire.

- Tu sais le pire dans tout ça ? C'est que personne ne fait rien pour te sauver et que personne n'en fera rien.

- Comment ça ? demanda agressivement la jeune fille. Stefan et Damon n'étaient pas stupides, ils devaient bien s'être rendu compte qu'elle avait disparu et ils avaient forcément compris les enjeux. Si Klaus la détenait, il avait un pouvoir sur eux, ils allaient forcément tenter quelque chose.

- Oh, s'ils s'avaient que tu t'étais faite enlevée, ils auraient sûrement tenté quelque chose, dit-il en faisant écho à ses pensées. Mais ils n'en savent strictement rien.

Un instant passa pendant lequel, Kol observa les traits de Claire qui commençait à comprendre.

- Eh oui, Klaus est allé chercher ton téléphone et a envoyé quelques petits messages pour prévenir tout le monde que tu avais décidé de prendre un peu de recul et que tu avais décidé de rentrer en France quelque temps pour t'éclaircir les idées. Tu peux donc oublier tout espoir, Klaus gagne toujours.

Claire sentit une larme couler sur sa joue, descendre jusqu'à son menton et s'arrêter sur les doigts de Kol qui parut être troublé quelques instants. Ils restèrent les deux immobiles, Claire désespérée et Kol pétrifié, puis l'instant passa et le vampire se recula précipitamment et quitta la chambre en un courant d'air. Claire enfouit le visage dans la moquette. Injustice, injustice ! Il ne fallait pas qu'Elena cède, si elle ne prenait pas sa place, elle avait encore une chance de survivre. Elle resta couchée par terre toute la journée. Personne ne vint lui apporter à manger ce qui signifiait qu'il y avait des choses plus importantes à faire. L'histoire allait bientôt s'achever.

La nuit venait de tomber quand Klaus vint la chercher. Sans protester Claire se leva et le suivit docilement. L'heure du choix était arrivée.


	25. Chapter 25

Alors qu'ils sortaient de la maison, Claire sentit ses jambes tremblés. Ce qu'elle avait décidé de faire, elle le ferait sans aucun doute, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être terrifiée. Heureusement que Klaus la tenait fermement par le bras, parce qu'elle n'aurait pas pu avancer toute seule. La nuit les surplombait. Ils montèrent en voiture, sans dire un mot, Klaus gardait le visage fermé probablement en plein calculs et concentré et Claire n'avait rien à lui dire. Il conduisit rapidement et ils s'arrêtèrent devant un pont. Elle avait eu raison, l'échange aurait bien lieu sur le pont, l'endroit le plus neutre, c'était parfait, juste ce qu'il fallait. Elle faillit sourire, mais elle se retint, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention de Klaus.

Stefan, Elena et Caroline les attendaient de l'autre côté. Pourquoi Damon n'était pas là ? Klaus l'attrapa par le coude et commença à marcher.

- Je crois que tout est en place, s'écria-t-il après quelques pas.

Elena s'avança.

- Je suis prête à faire l'échange, répondit-elle.

Stefan se retint de toutes ses forces pour ne pas la retenir quand elle fit encore quelques pas, Claire secoua la tête en direction d'Elena, mais celle-ci ne broncha pas et continua à avancer. Klaus la poussa et elle marcha jusqu'au milieu où elle se retrouva face à Elena. Elles s'arrêtèrent.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, commença Claire.

- Bien sûr que si, je le devais, répondit-elle simplement.

- Il va te tuer, continua Claire.

- Si ce n'est pas moi, ça sera toi.

- Retourne en arrière, Elena.

- Non.

Claire recula de quelques pas, laissant Elena perplexe.

- Vas-y ! la pressa-t-elle.

Elle entendit la voix de Klaus, mais elle était déjà en mouvement, en trois enjambés elle atteignit la rambarde et s'en réfléchir se lança du haut du pont. Elle ferma les yeux et ne vit donc pas les eaux tumultueuses qui s'approchaient à une vitesse terrifiante. Elle n'entendit pas non plus les cris d'Elena et Caroline et le rugissement de colère de Klaus. La chute ne dura que quelques secondes puis elle s'engouffra dans l'eau gelée. Le choc fit vibrer tout son corps et la morsure du froid faillit lui perdre conscience. Elle ne luttait pas. Elle avait pris la bonne décision pour une fois. Si Elena préférait mourir pour elle, Claire faisait le même choix. Elle ne laisserait pas Elena se sacrifier. Elle sentit l'eau l'entourer toujours plus tandis qu'elle s'enfonçait dans la noirceur du fleuve. C'est presque avec ravissement qu'elle sentait son esprit s'évader tout en douceur. Puis soudain alors qu'elle allait lâcher définitivement prise, elle sentit des bras se refermer sur elle et la tirer avec une force implacable vers la surface. Elle tenta de se débattre, mais elle était bien trop faible. Elle abandonna et quand elle creva la surface, elle inspira profondément l'air qui s'engouffrait trop rapidement dans ses poumons la faisant tousser et cracher. Les bras ne l'avaient toujours pas lâchée et la tirèrent à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, elle se retrouva sur le béton du pont. L'air frais de la nuit l'attaqua et elle se mit à grelotter violemment.

- Claire, entendit-elle Caroline crier, elle fut aussitôt à ses côtés la recouvrant de sa veste.

Claire secoua la tête pour chasser l'eau qui ruisselait devant ses yeux, elle aperçut enfin Stefan, trempé lui-aussi, qui l'avait sans aucun doute tirée de là.

- Tu devais sauver Elena, s'indigna-t-elle, en claquant des dents.

- Claire, nous avions perdu au moment même où Klaus t'a mis la main dessus.

- Non, c'est pas juste, tu devais sauver Elena et me laisser me noyer.

- Et tu crois vraiment qu'Elena m'aurait laissé faire, s'énerva-t-il. Au moment où elle a compris ce que tu avais en tête, elle s'est jetée dans les bras de Klaus, ne me laissant qu'une seule alternative, celle de te sauver.

- Et leur courir après, hein ?

- Claire, ça suffit maintenant. De toute façon, Elena n'aurait pas supporté que tu meurs par sa faute, je respecte sa volonté et…

- Depuis quand vous faites ce qu'Elena veut ?

- … de toute façon je ne suis pas assez fort pour combattre Klaus, continua-t-il sans tenir compte de l'interruption. Maintenant nous te devons des excuses. On n'a pas réfléchi, ton message semblait sincère, on a cru que tu étais partie et on t'as laissé aux mains de ce psychopathe.

Non, mais là c'était la meilleure.

- Attends deux secondes là ! A cause de moi, Elena est en chemin pour se faire sacrifier et laisser ce malade briser la malédiction et tu t'excuses de ne pas m'avoir cherché après que avoir reçu un message disant que je ne voulais plus faire partie de ce monde ? Non mais tu te rends compte à quel point c'est … RIDICULE. Elena va mourir, commença-t-elle alors à sangloter. A cause de moi ! J'aurais mieux fait de disparaître avant ou même de n'être jamais venue.

- Claire, rien n'est de ta faute enfin ! s'exclama Stefan en s'accroupissant près d'elle. Tu ne vois pas ? Depuis le début, c'est de la mienne. C'est de ma faute ! Si je n'étais pas venu, si j'avais combattu mon envie de la connaître… si…,

- Bon maintenant vous arrêtez, les coupa brusquement Caroline qu'ils avaient oublié autant l'un que l'autre. Nous ne faisons pas un concourt pour savoir à qui est la faute, d'accord ? Nous avons du pain sur la planche et il faut trouver un moyen de tirer Elena de là ! Alors cessez vos pleurnicheries.

- Tu as raison, se reprit aussitôt Stefan en se relevant. Ramène Claire chez elle, avant qu'elle ne meure de froid, trouve Tyler et rejoignez-moi au lieu du sacrifice. Claire je ne veux rien savoir, ajouta-t-il, d'une voix dure, alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche.

Vexée, celle-ci se releva et Caroline l'a pris par le bras pour l'emmener vers la voiture, mais un nouveau problème surgit.

- Où crois-tu aller ? demanda-t-il.

- Laisse, je m'en occupe, s'écria Caroline à Stefan, cours rejoindre Elena. Vite !

Et Stefan disparut, Caroline se prépara pour le combat.

- Ce n'est pas après vous que j'en ai, dit le problème visiblement agacé. Mais après elle.

Claire se retrouva alors une nouvelle fois happée par des bras et arrachée à Caroline.

- Lâche-moi immédiatement Kol ! ordonna Claire de plus en plus énervée.

- Pourquoi tu es toujours aussi méchante avec moi, se lamenta hypocritement Kol.

- Tu m'as enfermée, gardée prisonnière pendant des jours et des jours, insultée la plupart du temps et prévue de m'échanger contre la vie d'une de mes amies. Je devrais te remercier peut-être ? rétorqua-t-elle.

- Tout ça s'était le plan de Klaus, je n'y suis pour rien.

- Tu as participé à ce plan, alors maintenant lâche-moi tout de suite, répliqua Claire en se débattant furieusement.

Caroline, un peu en retrait, ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, puis Tyler arriva.

- Caroline ? Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il avant de se figer en apercevant Kol.

- Les ennuis débarquent, soupira ce dernier avant de lâcher Claire. Mais nous nous reverrons mon petit chat, continua-t-il en lui caressant la joue du bout des doigts, puis il disparut.

- C'était qui, Claire ? demanda Tyler en s'approchant.

- Un salaud, cria Claire en tremblant avant de se reprendre. Je pense que c'est le frère de Klaus.

- Super, encore un tarée, marmonna Tyler.

Claire voulut faire un pas, mais son corps cessa de répondre et elle s'abattit comme une masse sur le sol. Tout devint noir.


	26. Chapter 26

**Et puis quoi encore ?**

_2 mois plus tard_

Claire marchait sous le soleil brûlant pour rejoindre Elena. Depuis que Stefan était parti, elle était devenue une véritable loque. Déprimée, elle pleurait au moins deux fois par jour, paniquée, elle sautait sur chaque piste probable ou non qu'elle découvrait dans les journaux, désespérée, elle passait des heures à la fenêtre, les yeux dans le vide ou à écrire dans son journal. Alors son frère, Jérémy, Caroline, Bonnie et Claire se relayaient pour la maintenir dans le monde de vivant et l'empêcher de perdre espoir. Arrivée chez Elena, Claire entra sans frapper.

- Salut, je suis là, cria-t-elle en guise d'introduction.

- Je suis dans la cuisine lui répondit la voix d'Elena qui était visiblement avec quelqu'un d'autre, puisque une autre voix lui parvenait.

Claire entra donc dans la cuisine pour découvrir Elena et Damon en pleine chamaillerie. Ils s'écartèrent précipitamment l'un de l'autre dès qu'ils l'aperçurent. Elle fit comme si de rien était et les salua les deux.

- Hello Claire, la salua Damon en retour en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Elle chercha à se dérober de son regard, mais elle ne put rien faire et un flash-back la frappa de plein fouet…

… _Elle était dans sa voiture, Damon assis à la place passagère, elle le ramenait chez lui, après avoir découvert ce qu'il s'était passé pendant qu'elle était dans les vapes. Ainsi, elle avait appris que Damon avait été mordu par un loup-garou, que pour le sauver Stefan s'était allié avec Klaus et les avait tous quittés, qu'Elena avait été sauvée grâce à son père et que Jenna était morte sacrifiée dans le rituel achevé de Klaus pour libérer les loups garous de la malédiction. Elle n'avait pas trop le cœur à parler, surtout qu'Elena lui avait avoué avoir embrassé Damon, parce qu'elle était persuadée qu'il allait mourir et dès à présent, elle se demandait la vérité sur les sentiments d'Elena vis-à-vis de Damon. Elle ruminait donc tout ça en silence._

_- Claire, l'interrompit soudain la voix de Damon._

_- Hm ?_

_- Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?_

_- ç'en ait bien une là, non ? répondit-elle méchamment. Pardon, se rattrapa-t-elle aussitôt après. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _

_- - Je sais pas. Il y a des fois, on se parle normalement, comme de vrais amis, puis un jour, une heure après, tu m'adresses plus la parole, à part pour me mépriser. Alors ce que je me demande, moi, c'est mais qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour que tu t'énerves comme ça ?_

_- Rien, Damon, j'ai juste un sale caractère, tenta-t-elle de répondre. _

_- Menteuse, rétorqua Damon, insistant. Tu n'es comme ça qu'avec moi ! Si tu t'énerves contre Stefan ou Elena, il y a toujours une bonne raison et moi il n'y en a tout simplement pas. Alors explique-toi !_

_Claire crispa ses mains sur le volant et regarda droit devant elle, l'ignorant. C'était vraiment le pire moment pour lui demander ça ! Elle en avait assez de toute cette histoire, elle avait failli être tuée par ces psychopathes de vampires originels. En plus, Elena semblait hésiter entre les deux frères, ce qui blessait profondément Stefan. Ce que Claire voulait, c'était la paix, pas un interrogatoire sur ses sentiments. Elle ne répondit rien. _

_- Claire, continua Damon, en se rapprochant. _

_- Damon, je conduis. Fiche-moi la paix ! Y a rien du tout d'accord ?_

_- Si je t'ai fâchée, tu peux me le dire. Tu dois me le dire !_

_- Je n'ai rien à te dire, articula soigneusement Claire. _

_- Arrête ce cirque maintenant, je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe. _

_- Mais il n'y a rien je te dis !_

_- Je ne vais pas abandonner, alors tu ferais mieux de cracher le morceau tout de suite. _

_- Laisse-moi tranquille !_

_- Claire, je te jure que tu vas parler tôt ou tard. _

_- Tais-toi !_

_- Dis-moi ! Dis-le moi maintenant ! criait Damon._

_- Je t'aime, hurla-t-elle alors, folle de rage. Je t'aime Damon, continua-t-elle. Depuis le début, mais t'as toujours été trop occupé par Elena pour remarquer quoique ce soit. Tu vois t'es pas le seul à avoir des problèmes de cœur. T'es content maintenant ?_

_Des larmes de rage et de désespoir commencèrent à perler au bord de ses paupières. Damon s'était reculé dans son siège et la regardais visiblement choqué. Il n'avait rien à dire pour une fois. Ce fut juste trop pour Claire. _

_- Dehors, ordonna-t-elle, sur le point de craquer, en arrêtant la voiture. _

_- Clai…_

_- Sors de ma voiture immédiatement, ordonna-t-elle de toutes ses forces. _

_Damon la regarda encore un moment, puis tel un robot, il sortit de la voiture. Elle redémarra immédiatement et quand elle regarda entre ses larmes dans le rétroviseur, Damon était toujours planté au milieu de la route. Bien fait, mais elle dut s'arrêter un peu plus loin. Elle ne voyait plus rien à cause de ses larmes. Voilà elle le lui avait dit et maintenant tout était fini. Elle ne pourrait plus jamais le regarder en face et lui ne lui adresserait plus jamais la parole. En plus avec Stefan parti personne ne serait là pour la rassurer… . _

- Claire ? entendit-elle comme de très loin.

- Oui pardon, revint-t-elle sur terre.

- Tout va bien, s'enquit Elena.

- Oui, oui, je réfléchissais juste à un truc, répondit Claire en évitant le regard de Damon.

Elle resta ensuite manger avec eux, mais ne s'attarda pas, si Damon était là pour consoler Elena, Claire ne voyait pas ce qu'elle pourrait faire de plus de toute façon. Fatiguée, elle ne prêtait pas très attention à la route et soudain une silhouette apparue au milieu de la route, juste devant elle. Elle eut à peine le temps de planter sur les freins en criant de terreur. Elle ne heurta personne, mais horrifiée elle sortit de la voiture à toute vitesse.

- Est-ce que vous allez bien ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix précipitée. Je suis tellement désolée… je regardais ailleurs et…

Elle s'arrêta brusquement, la silhouette qu'elle avait failli écrasée n'était autre que … Kol. Elle voulut retourner dans la voiture, mais il était déjà posé entre elle et la portière.

- Salut ! dit-il, la voix plein d'enthousiasme.

Claire lui lança un regard incrédule et croisa les bras.

- Tu veux quoi ? fit-elle agressivement.

- Ben dis donc, ça fait un moment qu'on s'est pas vu, tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'être contente de me voir, s'étonna-t-il, un sourire moqueur s'étirant sur ses lèvres.

Claire se contenta de le regarder en haussant un sourcil.

- Bon très bien, eh ben voilà. Mon frère a décidé de partir en quête de nouveaux hybrides avec Stefan comme tu as déjà dû l'entendre.

Elle ne répondit pas et il dût continuer.

- Voilà le problème : Klaus m'a enfermé pendant des siècles dans un coffre une dague plantée dans le cœur et maintenant il veut réunir toute une petite armée d'hybrides pour avoir sa propre famille. Sa famille, c'est nous ! Rebekah, Elijah, Flinn et moi, pas ces ridicules erreurs de la nature. Je ne vais pas le laisser nous faire ça, crois-moi. Oh non !

Claire ne comprenait pas.

- Et je viens faire quoi moi là-dedans ?

- Toi, mon petit chat, susurra-t-il en lui caressant la joue. À rien. Mais c'est toujours plus simple et amusant de partir à plusieurs en mission, non ?

- Hors de question, répondit Claire en reculant précipitamment. Jamais. Ridicule. Laisse-moi tranquille. Je ne viens pas avec toi.

- Ecoute-moi bien, dit-il soudain d'une voix froide et dure. Soit tu m'obéis bien gentiment, soit je t'hypnose pour que tu le fasses. Ce n'est pas une proposition. Tu viendras quoi qu'il arrive !


	27. Chapter 27

**Voyage :**

Adossée à un muret Claire attendait que Kol redescende de l'immeuble situé en face d'elle. Le vent soufflait fort faisant voleter ses longs cheveux. « Il peut pas se bouger un peu » pensait-t-elle, amèrement. Il l'avait, certes, amenée avec lui, mais elle restait toujours dans la voiture ou dehors à l'attendre pendant qu'il rencontrait elle-ne-savait-pas-qui ça commençait à devenir légèrement lassant. Elle se mit à faire les cent pas en observant la rue complétement déserte. Trois semaines qu'ils étaient sur la route, ensemble, et elle n'avait toujours pas appris qu'est-ce que Kol cherchait, ni pourquoi il avait décidé de l'amener avec, chaque fois qu'elle posait la question, il commençait à chantonner et l'ignorait totalement ça aussi c'était lassant. Il lui avait pris son portable, donc impossible de contacter ses amis ou sa famille. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs s'ils s'inquiétaient pour elle ou si une montagne d'autres problèmes était survenue. Probablement les problèmes, il y avait toujours quelque chose de toute façon. Elle s'inquiétait particulièrement pour Stefan qui était aussi sur la route, mais avec Klaus, lui. Encore pire ! Un mouvement attira son attention. Ah enfin, Kol était de retour avec une mine sombre, il n'avait visiblement toujours pas trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Il passa à côté d'elle sans lui adresser la parole, ni même lui jeter un regard. Elle leva les yeux au ciel des fois il la traitait vraiment comme un animal de compagnie. Elle lui courut après et d'une voix pleine de joie, elle demanda.

- Comment ça s'est passé alors ?

Il grommela une inintelligible réponse et continua à avancer les yeux fixés droits devant lui.

- Tu sais Kol, continua Claire avec une voix toute aussi enjouée qui allait vite lui faire perdre son calme, elle le savait. Je pense qu'après les trois semaines qu'on a passé ensemble, je devrais avoir le droit de …, disons au moins avoir une petite idée de ce qu'on cherche. Qui sait, peut-être pourrais-je même être utile ? Chez moi, en France, aussi il y avait des sorcières et tout un tas de gens bizarres et j'ai entendu pas mal de chose… .

Elle s'arrêta brusquement, Kol était stoppé quelques mètres derrière et la regardait un regard qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il se rapprocha d'elle et lui serra le bras.

- Tu connais des sorcières, demanda-t-il agressivement.

- Oui, j'ai même eu une … altercation, avec l'une d'elle.

- En France ?

Clair hocha la tête, un peu inquiète : qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Il lui lâcha le bras et elle sentit son sang à nouveau couler dans ses veines. Elle se massa l'avant-bras pendant que Kol sortait son portable. Il fit deux appels en une langue que Claire ne connaissait pas, puis il arrêta un taxi.

- Monte, lui ordonna-t-il.

« Parfait, encore des ordres » se dit-elle, furieuse. Elle lui tourna le dos et ils ne dirent pas un mot du trajet. Claire savait qu'il se moquait éperdument de ses états d'esprit, mais ça lui faisait du bien de bouder un peu. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent et que Claire sortit, elle manqua défaillir.

- Kol, pourquoi on est à l'aéroport, demanda-t-elle, oubliant sa mauvaise humeur.

- On prend l'avion, fit-il en marchant d'un pas énergique.

- Merci, je m'en étais rendu compte seule. Mais pour aller où ?!

- En France, lui répondit-il comme si elle était complétement stupide en continuant d'avancer dans la foule.

Claire s'était figée. « Non, c'était pas possible ! »

- Whao, stop, stop, s'écria-t-elle en lui courant après.

Elle le saisit par le bras et le força à lui faire face.

- C'est hors de question !

- Pardon ? fit-il d'une petite voix moqueuse. Je pensais que tu serais ravie de retourner chez toi et de revoir tous tes amis.

« Mais pas amener un vampire sadique et psychopathe vers les gens que j'aime. » compléta-t-elle mentalement.

- Non, pas du tout, mentit-elle. J'ai eu quelques problèmes et c'est bien pour ça que je suis partie et crois-moi je n'ai pas du tout envie d'y retourner. Alors on peut rester ici.

- Je ne te crois pas une seule seconde, rétorqua-t-il en se retournant.

- Je n'irais pas ! paniqua-t-elle.

- Je suis pas sûr que t'es très bien compris les enjeux quand j'ai décidé de t'amener avec moi. C'est pourtant très simple : Tu fais ce que je te dis et tu tais, maintenant on y va.

Il lui agrippa fermement le bras et la tira derrière lui. Claire ne lutta pas, elle n'avait aucune chance, mais son esprit bouillonnait, cherchant une solution à cette décision catastrophique. Allez en France et puis quoi encore ? Arrivés devant la sécurité, Kol modifia sa prise et lui pris la main comme un gentil couple qui allait en vacances. Elle eut un rictus et faillit appeler à l'aide. Mais elle savait que si elle le faisait, Kol hypnotiserait, voir tuerait sans la moindre conscience tous ceux qui étaient présents. Elle resta donc silencieuse et fit même un sourire aux deux agents de la sécurité qui les laissèrent passer.

Dans l'avion, ils s'assirent dans les premières classes, évidemment, Kol ne supportait pas le médiocre. Elle s'assit à côté de la fenêtre sans demander l'avis du vampire psychopathe et tourna la tête.

- Mais… tu pleures ? s'exclama-t-il alors.

- Pas du tout ! répliqua Claire en se retournant.

Et pourtant, les larmes coulaient en effet sur ses joues, sans qu'elle puisse les arrêter. Elle s'en voulut et se retourna encore plus, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains, essayant de se calmer.

- Bon, écoute, entendit-elle Kol lui dire d'une voix calme. Je sais que c'est pas facile et je m'excuse de mon comportement, mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de t'expliquer tout ce qui est en court. Je peux juste te dire que je cherche des informations sur une certaine personne et qu'il me les faut le plus rapidement possible. D'accord ? Une fois que tout sera fini, tu sauras tout, pour l'instant contente-toi de t'arrêter de pleurer, parce que le personnel commence à nous regarder bizarrement et je préférais qu'ils ne s'approchent pas trop de nous.

Ah c'était donc ça, elle se disait aussi que c'était pas normal qu'il soit gentil avec elle, bon il avait partagé plus d'informations avec elle grâce à ses larmes que depuis le début, alors elle fit un effort et parvint à épancher ses larmes. Mais elle ferma les yeux et s'éloigna le plus possible de Kol pour éviter de s'affaisser malencontreusement contre cet égoïste. Peine perdue, elle fut réveillée huit heures plus tard pendant qu'ils atterrissaient, par un sifflement dans ses oreilles. C'était Kol qui par-dessus sa tête, lui soufflait dans l'oreille. Elle se redressa furieuse, elle était prête à parier que c'était lui qui l'avait poussée sur son épaule, jamais elle n'aurait pu se retrouver dans cette position.

- Tu ne peux pas me résister et tu le sais mon petit chat, commenta-t-il avec son sourire mi-ange mi-démon.

Elle se contenta de le regarder avec des yeux brûlants de colère. Les gens commençaient à sortir et ils suivirent le mouvement. Ils durent s'arrêter à la sécurité pour montrer leur passeport. Tout était en ordre.

- Bienvenu et bon séjour en France, leur souhaita la jeune employée.

« Tout faux » pensa Claire en rentrant chez elle. En aucun cas, ils étaient les bienvenus.


	28. Chapter 28

**Réparation :**

- C'est celle-là, affirma Claire.

Elle désignait une vieille bâtisse qui ne semblait tenir debout que par miracle. Kol l'observa quelques instant, un pli barrant son front tandis qu'il réfléchissait, puis d'un pas assuré, il entra dans le jardin envahi de toute part par des plantes sauvages.

- Hé, l'appela Claire, paniquée. Tu ne vas pas y aller comme ça ! Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'il t'attend.

- Je suis terrifié, rétorqua-t-il sans se retourner

- Mais c'est de sorcières ! Elles vont te tuer !

- Comme si elles en étaient capables. Et de toute façon, ça t'arrangerait bien, non ?

Touché. Claire fut partagée par son désir de le voir souffrir et la peur que lui inspirait cette vieille maison. Elle fut tentée de s'enfuir à toute vitesse.

- Même pas en rêve, lui lança alors Kol.

Elle soupira et n'eut d'autres choix que de lui emboîter le pas, mais à peine étaient-ils arrivés au milieu du jardin que Kol fut brutalement stoppé par un obstacle invisible. Méfiante, Claire resta un peu en retrait.

- Tu vois, on peut même pas entrer. Allons-nous en, on trouvera un autre moyen de les contacter, dit-elle.

- Hors de question ! Je n'ai pas fait tout ce chemin pour qu'une vulgaire barrière magique m'empêche d'atteindre mon but.

« Que venez-vous faire sur cet ancien domaine, vampires ? »

Claire sursauta, la voix résonnait autour d'eux, sans que pourtant qui que ce soit apparaisse. Elle se rapprocha de Kol, pas rassurée du tout.

- Kol, je suis l'un des Originaux, se présenta-t-il, d'une voix claire. Je souhaite parler aux sorcières vivant ici.

« Nous pourrions t'assassiner pour avoir osé pénétrer notre domaine avec un tel dédain » continua la voix.

- Vous ne pouvez pas me tuer.

« Certes, mais nous pouvons te faire souffrir et quant à la jeune fille à tes côtés, elle ne restera pas insensible à nos pouvoir. »

A peine ses mots avaient-ils résonné que Claire sentit son cerveau s'embraser. La douleur était telle qu'elle dépassait tout ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer et en hurlant elle se laissa tomber à terre. La souffrance s'étendait peu à peu dans tout son corps, la dévorant d'un feu insupportable. Quand sa conscience commença à flancher, le feu s'éteignit aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu. Haletante, elle resta au sol, tentant de reprendre ses esprits, alors que Kol la fixait, un pli barrant à nouveau son front.

- Elle sera ma garantie, annonça-t-il. Tant qu'il ne lui arrivera rien, je me porte garant de votre sécurité.

Le silence dura pendant que la voix réfléchissait.

« Et réciproquement, bien entendu. »

- Bien entendu, confirma-t-il en tendant une main à Claire qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Elle considéra la main quelques instants, puis la prit. Il l'aida à se mettre debout et la stabilisa, alors qu'elle vacillait, les jambes engourdies. Elle n'avait pas du tout envie de jouer l'otage des sorcières, elles pouvaient la tuer en moins d'une seconde, mais encore une fois, elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle suivit Kol de mauvais gré. Il entra dans la maison sans toquer et traversa l'entrée comme s'il était chez lui pour entrer dans le salon. Si l'extérieur tombait en ruine, l'intérieur était confortable et convivial. Il y avait, certes, des traces de sorcellerie telles des manuscrits tombant en ruine, diverses plantes. Claire suivit Kol dans le salon, il était déjà assis sur un fauteuil et observait les deux femmes qui lui faisaient face. Seule leur différence d'âge les distinguait l'une de l'autre. Claire resta près de la porte et essaya de se faire la plus petite possible.

- Bien, commença Kol. Je suis à la recherche d'informations.

- De quel genre ? demanda la plus vieille sorcière.

- Du genre ancien, siffla Kol en plissant les yeux. Du genre perdu depuis des millénaires.

- Nous connaissons des centaines de légendes plus vieilles les unes des autres, il te faudra être plus précis, vampire.

- Il s'agit de la plus vieille et la plus cachée des légendes sur les vampires. Un fléau qui s'abattrait sur la Terre, détruisant tout ce que l'on connait, chuchota Kol soudain moins assuré.

Les deux sorcières avaient palies.

- Silas, murmura la plus jeune.

Claire leva la tête, enfin elle allait savoir de quoi retournait toute cette histoire.

- Vous la connaissez ! s'écria le vampire en se levant. Il vous faut me la raconter, sorcières. Des choses terribles ont lieu de l'autre côté du monde, si nous n'y mettons pas fin, mes frères pourront réduire à néant tout ce qui fut et… .

Il s'arrêta soudain et se retourna vers Claire qui attentive ne perdait pas un seul mot.

- Vous m'excuserez, mais cette jeune demoiselle ne peut entendre la suite de mes paroles pour … son propre bien. Y a-t-il une pièce où elle pourrait patienter ?

La vieille sorcière désigna les escaliers et dit :

- Première porte à gauche.

Agacée, Claire passa devant Kol en lui jetant un regard brûlant de colère, il lui lança un clin d'œil ce qui l'énerva d'autant plus. Elle gravit les marches et entra dans la pièce qu'on lui avait attribuée. Une simple chambre d'ami avec pour seul mobilier un lit, une bibliothèque remplie et une commode. Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre observant sa terre natale avec un soupir. Pour l'instant, ils n'avaient croisé personne susceptible de la reconnaître, mais le séjour n'était pas encore fini, malheureusement. Mais hantée par ce qu'elle venait de découvrir, elle se rapprocha de la porte, peut-être pourrait-elle entendre encore quelques chose. Si elle entrouvrait la porte et qu'elle se concentrait, elle le pourrait sûrement. Elle n'était pas loin du salon et s'ils ne chuchotaient pas, leurs voix devraient retentir jusqu'à l'étage, la maison n'était pas insonorisée. Elle allait ouvrir la porte quand la poignée s'abaissa et la porte s'ouvrit. Claire sursauta et recula précipitamment leur cœur battant à tout rompre. Elle leva les yeux et devant elle… une jeune fille de deux ans son aînée. Ses cheveux courts pointaient dans tous les sens et ses grands yeux s'écarquillèrent encore plus avant de prendre une expression de haine pure.

- Toi, cracha-t-elle.

Claire ne dit rien, se contenta de la toiser avec tout le mépris qu'elle pouvait.

- Tu as osé revenir. Comment as-tu fait pour survivre si longtemps ? s'interrogea-t-elle, puis un éclaire de compréhension traversa son regard. Tu t'es trouvée une autre sorcière, pas vrai ? Elle doit être extrêmement puissante pour maintenir son sortilège jusqu'ici.

Claire ne répondit toujours pas. Comment allait-elle s'en sortir ?

- Comment ton frère se porte ?

- Très bien, ne put s'empêcher de répondre Claire. Beaucoup mieux depuis que tu n'es plus autour de lui !

La sorcière plissa les yeux.

- Tu ferais mieux de surveiller ta langue, je pourrais t'effacer de la surface de cette planète sans m'essouffler.

- Eh bien vas-y, défia Claire en passant à l'action.

Elle saisit un bocal qui contenait elle-ne-savait-quoi et le lança à la tête de la sorcière qui dût s'écarter pour l'éviter, elle se rétablit, mais Claire était déjà là et la faucha avant de dévaler les escaliers à tout vitesse.

- Kol, hurla-t-elle en se précipitant dans le salon.

Les trois en même temps se levèrent tandis que Claire, suivi de pas loin par la sorcière débouchait dans la pièce. Kol attrapa Claire et la jeta derrière lui. Elle s'effondra en hurlant, les mains plaquées sur ses oreilles.

- Arrêtez ça tout de suite ou notre arrangement touchera à sa fin.

- Emma, lâche-là, hurla la plus vieille en giflant la jeune sorcière.

Celle-ci recula sous la force du coup et Claire arrêta de crier.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

- C'est elle ! cracha Emma. La sœur de ce monstre de Dylan.

Les deux autres femmes comprirent immédiatement, elles se retournèrent vers Claire.

- Ma fille a fait une terrible erreur de jugement en t'infligeant toute cette douleur, commença la mère d'Emma. Elle n'avait pas le droit de te punir pour quelque chose que tu n'as pas fait. Nous allons réparer cette erreur.

- Non, cria Emma en avançant, mais sa grand-mère lui lança un tel regard qu'elle recula, avant de disparaître de la pièce avec un feulement de rage.

Kol s'interposa entre les sorcières et Claire, la méfiance envahissant ses traits.

- Nous allons briser le sortilège qui plane sur cette jeunette, le rassura la grand-mère.

Il s'écarta lentement et les sorcières s'agenouillèrent autour de Claire immobile. Elles lui prirent chacune une main et commencèrent à psalmodier lentement. Petit à petit Claire sentit à l'intérieur de son corps une tension. Deux forces se battaient et lui déchiraient l'estomac. Elle gémit alors que le combat redoublait d'intensité. La douleur augmentait par pallier tandis que les sorcières l'enserraient dans leur poigne de fer. Soudain une des forces disparut et Claire eut l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le cœur de la poitrine elle s'évanouit.


	29. Chapter 29

Voilà, petite surprise dans ce chapitre Et toujours merci de me lire et merci pour vos commentaires ! Enjoy !

**L'éveil :**

Claire émergea gentiment. Elle devina qu'elle était dans une chambre d'hôtel de par le manque de mobilier et de décoration. Elle se redressa lentement, tout autour d'elle semblait différent les couleurs plus nettes, les sons plus doux, les sensations plus fortes. Elle ne s'était pas sentie si libre, si légère depuis tellement longtemps. Elle se leva fascinée en effleurant le mur, elle sentait chaque grain, chaque aspérité. Sans aucune raison, elle éclata de rire et se mit à tournoyer dans la pièce, juste heureuse. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et elle vit Kol entrer dans la pièce. Même lui, il avait changé, il était plus lumineux et encore plus beau qu'avant, si c'était seulement possible. Elle lui adressa un immense sourire.

- Elle est partie, dit-elle. La douleur. Je ne sens enfin plus rien, je suis libérée.

Et avec des cris de joies, elle grimpa sur le lit et comme un enfant s'amusa à sauter. Chacun de ses rebondissements étaient ponctués par un rire. Kol sembla un peu perplexe, puis contaminé par la joie contagieuse de Claire laissa échapper un petit rire, mais il se reprit immédiatement, reprenant son rôle.

- On n'a pas le temps pour tes gamineries ! Tu m'as fait perdre deux jours. Maintenant, il faut qu'en s'en aille.

Claire rebondit une dernière fois sur le lit, puis s'assit douchée par la froideur de sa voix.

- Encore ? Je pensais que tu avais trouvé ce dont tu avais besoin. On ne peut pas profiter juste une fois. Il y a plein de places que j'aimerais revoir, maintenant qu'on est en France.

- Hors de question, la coupa Kol. Le temps presse, prend tes affaires et suis-moi.

Elle soupira, ramassa son sac et sortit derrière lui. Mais elle ne pouvait rester très longtemps de mauvaise humeur dehors le soleil brillait et tout était plus beau que dans ses souvenirs. Elle se remit à sourire et quelques mètres plus loin, marchant seule, elle aperçut sa meilleure amie Louise. Kol lui prit le bras pour l'empêcher de la rejoindre elle lui lança un regard agacé.

- Crois-moi, tu préférais ne pas faire ça, lui dit-il.

- De quoi tu parles, c'est ma meilleure amie. Lâche-moi ! Je veux juste lui dire salut.

- Tu vas le regretter, prévint-il en la fixant intensément.

- N'importe quoi, répliqua-t-elle, en se débattant. Laisse-moi maintenant !

- Tu auras été avertie, lui dit-il, mais une lueur malsaine s'était allumée dans ses yeux, alors qu'il la relâcha. C'est cette lueur qui perturba le plus Claire, mais tellement réjouie de revoir son amie, elle l'oublia instantanément.

- Louise, s'écria-t-elle ravie, en touchant l'épaule de son amie qui se retourna. Elle resta bouche bée quelques secondes avant de se jeter dans les bras de Claire. Elle la serra contre elle en riant. Comme tout le reste depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée, Louise s'était embellit et ses cheveux dégageaient le parfum le plus exquis qu'elle n'avait jamais senti. Claire enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de son amie. Une chaleur inhabituelle monta de son ventre jusqu'à ses poumons tandis qu'elle les emplissait de cette divine odeur, elle aurait voulu ne jamais la relâcher. Ses gencives lui firent mal, mais elle n'y prêta aucune attention, obsédée par les cheveux de Louise. Elle enfonça son nez dans son cou et avec tendresse enfonça ses dents dans le cou de Louise. Ce qui lui arriva alors ne pouvait être décrit. Une vague de chaleur et de désir s'empara de tout son corps et toutes ses sensations étaient en effusions et en extase devant la pureté de ce qu'elle ressentait. Jamais elle ne s'était senti aussi bien qu'à cet instant précis. La terre entière s'était évanouie, rien d'autre ne comptait que cette chaleur qui remplissait ses veines, ce parfum qui ravissait son nez et ce goût qui ouvrait ses papilles à un nouveau monde, au paradis. Elle ferma les yeux en resserrant sa prise pour mieux apprécier ce délicieux moment… puis elle prit conscience de ce qu'elle faisait. Paniquée et horrifiée, elle s'arracha difficilement au cou de Louise et recula précipitamment. Kol rattrapa Louise, avant qu'elle ne s'affaisse sur le sol. Il fixait Claire avec attention, attendant une réaction de sa part.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche, qu'elle ne reconnut pas.

Il eut son sourire mi-ange, mi-démon et répondit :

- Je t'ai amélioré.

Claire secoua la tête, non, non, il n'y avait aucune chance pour que ça lui arrive. C'était pas ça, il y avait une explication rationnelle à ce qui venait de se passer. Oui, il fallait juste qu'elle trouve laquelle. Elle continua à fixer Kol qui l'observait toujours, Louise inanimée dans ses bras. Le regard de Claire descendit et elle aperçut la pâleur de son amie, le mince filtre de transpiration qui couvrait son visage, elle entendait sa respiration précipitée et son pouls battre faiblement et son parfum la frappa à nouveau de plein fouet. Elle ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas en avant. Il lui fallut toute sa force pour réussir à détourner le regard et arrêter de respirer.

- C'est normal, Claire, entendit-elle Kol lui dire doucement. Ne te retiens pas, c'est ce qu'il te faut. Approche.

- Comment est-ce que tu as pu me faire ça ? cracha-t-elle sans le regarder, la vérité montant en elle. Comment est-ce que tu as osé ? Je… non, non, c'est pas possible, c'est pas vrai. Les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Je ne peux pas… je ne peux pas.

Elle éclata en sanglot, Kol s'approcha tenant toujours Louise et lui posa une main sur son épaule en murmurant son prénom, se voulant rassurant. Son contact fut comme une décharge électrique, elle écarta sa main d'un geste brusque et s'enfuit. Avec ses nouveaux pouvoirs, elle parcourut probablement des kilomètres et des kilomètres avant de s'effondrer au milieu d'un bois, dans les feuilles. Elle ne bougea pas. Elle ne voulait pas bouger, elle ne voulait pas réfléchir, elle ne voulait plus rien. Tout avait perdu sens. Il n'avait pas le droit. Il n'avait pas pu… . Il fallait juste… Comment elle allait faire ? Sa mère, son frère, elle ne pourrait jamais les revoir. Elle ne pourrait jamais revoir personne ! Elle risquait de les blesser, ou pire ! Sa vie était terminée, elle allait les abandonner ou elle pouvait demander à Stefan de la tu… . Elle se releva brusquement. Stefan, bien sûr. Il fallait qu'elle parle à Stefan. Il saurait forcément quoi faire, il pourrait l'aider. Son esprit se focalisa sur un seul but, trouver un portable. Tout le reste n'était que parasite et inutile. Concentrée, obsédée sur cette seule idée, elle ne sut pas comment, mais elle se retrouva à composer le numéro de Stefan sur un portable qui lui venait de elle-ne-savait-où et elle ne voulait pas savoir. Elle porta le téléphone à son oreille, priant pour que Stefan réponde.

- Oui ?

Les larmes reprirent immédiatement, quand elle entendit cette voix.

- Oui ? s'impatienta-t-il.

- Stefan. C'est moi. Claire, sanglota-t-elle.

- Claire ?! Est-ce que ça va ? Où est-ce que tu es ?

- Je… je ne sais pas… . Je ne veux pas Stefan…, elle ne put continuer.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Claire ? Répond-moi !

- C'est Kol, il … Stefan…, je … je suis un vampire.


	30. Chapter 30

**Et maintenant ? :**

Il y eut un long silence alors que Claire attendait fébrilement que Stefan réagisse, dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais il restait silencieux… .

- Stefan ?, commença-t-elle d'une voix qui monta dans les aigus alors qu'elle perdait patience.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, le téléphone fut arraché des mains de la jeune fille et elle fut projetée en arrière. Elle s'écrasa contre un arbre et releva la tête. Kol ! Elle ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et avec toute sa nouvelle force, elle se jeta avec fureur contre son meurtrier. Pris par surprise, Kol se reçut un coup de poing brutal en pleine face, mais il recula à peine. Il se contenta de secouer la tête avant d'attraper les poignets de Claire qu'il serra dans une poigne de fer. Elle eut beau se débattre avec violence, il ne lâcha pas et attendit patiemment qu'elle se calme, mais elle était aveuglée par la fureur, la peur et le désespoir. Elle se débattit encore cinq bonnes minutes refusant d'abandonner, avant de finalement se laisser glisser au sol, vaincue. Kol continua cependant de la maintenir en le regardant le regard bizarrement voilé.

- Claire, dit-il enfin tout doucement.

Elle ne leva pas la tête, ne fit pas le moindre mouvement lui indiquant qu'elle l'avait entendu. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés lui lâchant prudemment les poignets, mais elle ne bougea pas. Il lui releva doucement le menton.

- Est-ce que tu veux bien m'écouter ?

- Ecouter quoi ? s'emporta brusquement Claire en éloignant la main du vampire d'une tape rageuse. Que tu m'as assassinée et que tu n'as même pas eu la décence de me laisser mourir normalement ? Tu es tellement certain que la meilleure chose qui puisse arriver aux gens est de devenir vampire que jamais tu ne t'es imaginé une seconde que je puisse ne pas vouloir devenir un buveur de sang sadique, hein ? Et de toute façon, est-ce que tu as déjà pensé une seule fois que j'avais des pensées et des réflexions à exprimer, moi aussi ? Toi qui pense être tellement au-dessus de tous. Mais t'es juste un égoïste pathétique, Kol. Toutes ses semaines où tu m'as traînée derrière toi, sans que je puisse dire un seul mot, sans que je puisse même faire ce que j'avais envie. « On s'en va, Claire ! Ne bouge pas Claire ! Attends-moi là, Claire ! » Tu crois peut-être que j'étais heureuse ? Que je m'amusais comme une petite folle à rester dans à l'écart, à subir tes moqueries, à obéir à tes ordres ? Eh ben, non ! Juste non !

La rancœur qu'elle avait gardé semaine après semaine se déversa dans un flot de parole constante et pas toujours cohérent. Elle pouvait enfin exprimer toute la colère qu'elle ressentait depuis le début. Kol, de son côté, ne disait rien, la fixant d'un regard sérieux pour une fois. Il subit ses insultes sans broncher se contentant de hocher la tête de temps en temps. Quand elle ne sut plus quoi dire, Claire cessa de parler et resta, tremblante, à le fixer en retour. Ils restèrent longtemps juste à se regarder, Kol, un peu perdu, et Claire, désespérée et anéantie, ils seraient probablement restés encore longtemps comme ça si le téléphone qu'avait subtilisé Kol ne s'était pas mis à sonner. Ils ne firent aucun mouvement, mais leurs yeux se séparèrent, elle abaissa son regard vers le sol et Kol fixa le portable. Finalement quand la sonnerie devint intolérable, Kol ramassa le portable et le porta à son oreille.

- … .

Claire entendit la voix de Stefan hurler qui était là, mais elle était trop fatiguée pour tenter de reprendre le portable à Kol, elle resta à attendre qu'il réponde. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas pour parler tranquillement. Encore une fois elle était mise à l'écart. Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol et observa les étoiles qui scintillaient dans la nuit. Voilà, qu'elle était plus immortelle encore que les étoiles, se dit-elle avec un rictus de tristesse. Elles allaient toutes s'effondrer et toutes exploser quand Claire, elle, serait encore là. Elle aurait éternellement 18 ans quoiqu'elle fasse, quoiqu'elle souhaite. Coincée dans la peau d'une adolescente pour toujours, elle aurait peut-être trouvé ça tentant quelques jours en arrière, mais maintenant qu'elle en était une, elle ne pouvait que voir tout ce qu'elle ne pourrait jamais faire et le désespoir l'envahissait de plus en plus. Pendant qu'elle ruminait ces pensées sombres, Kol avait dû s'allonger à ses côtés sans qu'elle le remarque, car quand elle tourna la tête un moment après, il était là, couché par terre, lui aussi, le front plissé tandis qu'il réfléchissait.

- Tue-moi, dit soudainement Claire.

- Claire… commença le vampire en se tournant vers elle.

- Non, je ne rigole pas, l'interrompit-elle en se redressant. Finis ce que tu as commencé. Prends un pieu et enfonce-le moi dans le cœur, maintenant.

Il resta immobile et silencieux quelques secondes, puis secoua la tête.

- C'est totalement hors de question, trancha-t-il en se redressant à son tour. Je ne tuerais pas Claire, je ne l'ai jamais voulu et je ne le souhaite pas plus maintenant.

Etonnée par cette marque d'affection, la plus grande depuis qu'il l'avait emmenée, elle ne sut pas quoi dire.

- Il faut qu'on y aille. Tu prends l'avion dans trois heures, lui annonça-t-il la voix crispée. Tu rentres en Amérique, Stefan viendra te chercher à l'aéroport.

Complétement stupéfaite maintenant, Claire le regarda bouche bée.

- Mais… .

- C'est ce que tu voulais non ? la coupa-t-il brusquement en se mettant en route.

Ils firent le trajet en silence jusqu'à l'aéroport. Ensuite Kol la tira travers la masse de gens, l'empêchant de se jeter au cou de tous les êtres humains qu'ils croisaient. Devant la porte d'embarquement, il l'attira à l'écart.

- Tiens, dit-il en lui fourrant une poche de sang dans la main. Bois-ça le plus vite possible, ça t'empêchera de faire une bêtise dans l'avion, assieds-toi dans une rangée seule et essaie de dormir. Je… .

Il allait ajouter quelque chose, mais se ravisa. Il remit simplement une mèche des cheveux de Claire qui se balançait devant son visage, derrière son oreille en laissant courir ses doigts sur sa joue et tourna les talons sans plus un mot. Claire voulut le rappeler, désarçonnée par cette séparation si inattendue et son dernier geste de tendresse, mais elle se contenta de le voir disparaitre dans la foule de gens qui se pressaient devant la porte d'embarquement. En soupirant, elle engloutit la poche de sang, avec une grimace dégoûtée et tentant de ne pas penser à ce qu'elle avalait, puis elle entra dans l'avion.


	31. Chapter 31

Hey ! Je suis désolée, je prends de plus en plus de temps à écrire les chapitres, j'ai trop plein de truc à faire. Je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux. Et merci ! )

**Merci :**

Le trajet d'avion fut un véritable calvaire pour Claire qui dut se retenir de sauter à la gorge de tous ceux qu'elle voyait. Elle tenta désespérément de suivre les conseils de Kol et tenta de dormir mais peine perdue, alors à bout de nerf et à deux doigts de craquer, elle avala deux somnifères. Puis un troisième pour être sûre maintenant qu'elle était un… qu'elle n'était plus humaine qui sait ce que son corps allait bien pouvoir inventer. Elle s'endormit et se réveilla avec un timing parfait lors de l'atterrissage. Les portes eurent à peine le temps de s'ouvrir qu'elle était dehors, elle se précipita dans les couloirs de l'aéroport et dévala les marches pour sortir et s'éloigner de toutes ces tentations qui se promenaient insouciamment devant elle. Elle remercia le ciel quand en sortant de la zone arrivée quand elle vit Stefan qui l'attendait, la mine sombre. Elle se jeta dans ses bras et il la serra contre lui, fort.

- ça va ? demanda-t-il simplement.

Claire hocha la tête doucement avant de s'écarter avec force, le regard désespéré.

- Non, en fait, rectifia-t-elle. Pas du tout.

Stefan soupira et l'amena à sa Porsche pendant qu'elle lui racontait tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis que Kol l'avait kidnappé. Stefan écouta en silence, hochant parfois la tête. Quand elle eut fini, il soupira longuement et la regarda fixement.

- Je ne veux pas être vampire, déclara-t-elle en comprenant très bien. Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment voulu. Je voulais juste être normale… . Je n'ai plus le choix, hein ?

- Je ne pense pas, murmura Stefan doucement.

Elle ferma les yeux et s'enfonça dans son siège, elle ne voulait juste plus y penser, comme si ne pas y penser pouvait l'éloigner de la réalité. Mais c'était juste tellement dur de continuer, puis elle se rappela :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici, en fait ? Tu étais parti avec Klaus! Comment cela se fait ? Est-ce que ça va ?

- ça va être long, avertit Stefan.

- J'ai tout le temps… littéralement en plus.

Stefan lui raconta donc tout et en effet ça a pris du temps. A la fin ils étaient posés dans la maison des Salvatore, un thé devant eux et Claire résumait tout ce qui était arrivé :

- Tyler était devenu un hybride.

- Jeremy et Matt ont failli faire revivre tous les morts.

- La mère et le père de Klaus, Kol, et leurs frères et sœur étaient revenus à la vie et avaient tenté de détruire définitivement les vampires (dommage qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi, Claire ne serait pas devenu un vampire.)

Elle regretta immédiatement cette pensée, après tout s'il n'y avait plus de vampire, Stefan et Caroline n'existeraient plus non plus.

- Les vampires n'avaient pas été éradiqués grâce/à cause de Katherine et le père était mort au grand bonheur de Klaus enfin libéré de toute inquiétude.

- Jeremy avait été éloigné pour son bien.

- Alaric était devenu un psychopathe meurtrier parce qu'il avait trop souvent traversé la frontière de la vie et de la mort.

- Quand à Stefan, il avait pu se libéré de la domination de Klaus et avait tenté de le détruire sans y parvenir. Et comme toujours Elena hésitait entre les deux frères, Damon ayant embrassé Elena (ce qui n'étonna pas du tout Claire). Elle était actuellement en chemin pour aller chercher son frère avec Damon.

Claire ne fit aucun commentaire, mais elle sentit toute l'horreur de Stefan quant à la possibilité pour lui de perdre Elena. Elle lui prit la main et les deux restèrent un long moment, silencieux, ressassant le passé et réfléchissant à leur situation actuelle.

- Tu vas rester ici cette nuit, déclara soudainement Stefan. On trouvera quelque chose demain pour expliquer ta disparition. Ta mère a complétement paniquée, il vaut mieux avoir un solide argument.

Claire hocha la tête, le cœur déjà serré par l'épreuve qui l'attendait de se confronter à sa mère. Stefan sentit sa panique.

- Je t'aiderais, rien n'arrivera. Je te le promets.

- Merci.

En se dirigeant vers la chambre d'ami, Claire mit les mains dans ses poches et trouva un papier plié soigneusement. Elle l'ouvrit en se demandant ce que c'était. Une longue lettre… . Elle devina immédiatement la provenance de cette lettre et sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer et son sang bouillonné en elle. Elle dût faire appel à tout son sang-froid pour ne pas déchirer le morceau de papier en mille morceaux et les éparpiller. Elle posa la lettre sur une table de nuit et s'assis sur le lit. Voulait-elle vraiment lire cette lettre ? Non, bien sûr que non. Rien que de repenser à … lui, lui donnait envie de cogner contre les murs jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'effondrent. Mais d'un autre côté, elle était curieuse, qu'est-ce que ces mots pouvaient bien vouloir dire ? Au fond, elle était en train de se voiler la face. Jamais elle ne pourrait s'empêcher de lire la lettre, elle ne débattait que par principe, alors soupirant de sa faiblesse, elle s'empara de la lettre et commença à lire.

_Claire, _

_je te demande sincèrement de ne pas jeter cette lettre et de lire mes mots jusqu'à la fin, malgré toute la colère, justifiée, que tu pourrais ressentir à mon encontre. Je suis conscient que je te dois de nombreuses explications et que je ne pourrais te les donner à haute voix, je les écris donc, espérant que ta curiosité et peut-être ton sens de l'honneur, excéderont la rancœur._

_Je ne t'ai pas raconté les événements qui se sont déroulés après que les sorcières t'aient soignée. La jeune sorcière, celle qui t'avais ensorcelée, n'avait pas quitté la maison, elle n'avait même pas quitté la pièce, attendant haineusement que les choses tournent en sa faveur. Je tiens à préciser que je prends en charge l'entière responsabilité de ce qui est arrivé, j'ai baissé ma garde. La bonté qu'ont exprimée les deux sorcières en te délivrant a suffi à me rendre confiant, beaucoup trop confiant et naïf. Je remerciais les deux sorcières, épuisées, sans force suite, au sortilège qu'elles avaient lancé et la garce en a profité pour te planter un poignard qu'elle avait dissimulé, dans ta poitrine. J'ai réagi trop tard, abasourdi, déconcerté par la rapidité des évènements, encore une fois, la faute ne peut que m'en être imputée. Quand j'ai retiré le poignard, il était déjà trop tard, trop de points vitaux étaient affaiblis, le cœur était touché, il n'y avait qu'une solution pour que tu vives et je l'ai prise. Peut-être ai-je eu tort et tu as raison, peut-être n'avais-je pas le droit de choisir à ta place et de ceci je m'en excuse. Mais jamais tu ne m'entendras m'excuser de ne pas t'avoir laissé mourir. Tu mérites de vivre plus que beaucoup d'autre, te voir mourir n'aurait pas été supportable. Ta réaction est légitime et je ne t'en blâme pas, même si j'aurais espéré pouvoir t'accompagner et t'appuyer plus dans ce bouleversement. Je tente en ce moment de réparer mes erreurs._

_Maintenant que tu es au courant de la véritable histoire, j'ose espérer que tu m'en voudras moins, à défaut de me pardonner qui me semble quelque peu utopique. Je souhaite également m'excuser du comportement que je t'ai appliqué. De nombreux siècles de trahison, de complots et d'intrigue m'ont rendu indifférent, cynique et sarcastique. Tu m'as rappelé que la gentillesse et la pureté existait encore sur cette planète, alors je t'en remercie. _


	32. Chapter 32

**Le retour :**

Claire s'était tournée et retournée déjà une centaine de fois, mais rien à faire, elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête la maintenant éveillée, malgré son désir d'oublier tout ce qui lui était arrivée ces derniers jours. Avec un soupir, elle se leva et s'installa sur le rebord de la fenêtre. La nuit était noire sans lune, comme son esprit qui ne savait plus où il en était. La lettre gisait toujours par terre, là où elle l'avait laissée tomber après l'avoir lu. La colère, l'incompréhension, la culpabilité, les regrets l'avaient envahie après cette lecture et elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle ne voulait plus y penser ! « Pourquoi est-ce que ça a dû tomber sur moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour mériter ça ! » Bordel, elle était un putain de vampire ! La fureur monta d'un coup, lui coupant le souffle. Un voile couvrit ses yeux, elle n'arrivait plus à rien ressentir excepté cette haine qui montait et montait en elle. Elle tenta de se calmer. Elle savait qu'avec ses nouveaux pouvoirs, elle pourrait regretter les actes qu'elle ferait sous l'action de la colère. Elle devait se contrôler. En inspirant lentement elle essaya de contenir ses émotions quand elle entendit un bruit qui venait d'en dessous. Tout plutôt que rester assise à ruminer le passé, elle se rua dans le salon, se demandant qui pouvait être encore réveillé. Mais elle n'y vit personne. En fronçant les sourcils elle se dirigea vers l'entrée, la porte était ouverte pourtant.

- Donc mon frère ne t'a pas tué ? Etonnant.

Elle se retourna en sursautant. Assis dans un canapé comme s'il était chez lui, Klaus l'observait. Il avait toujours son air arrogant et il abhorrait un sourire sarcastique qui l'échauffa. La colère qui couvait en elle explosa.

- Tu fais quoi ici ? cracha-t-elle.

- Quelle politesse ! commenta-t-il sans se départir de son sourire. Tu sais je pourrais t'apprendre les bonnes manières.

- Je n'ai pas peur de toi, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

- Vraiment ? lui demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Une fraction de seconde après, il était derrière elle et lui murmurait dans l'oreille.

- Pourtant il me suffirait de tendre la main pour que te faire disparaitre de la surface de cette Terre.

- Ah vraiment ?

Claire se retourna et profitant de l'effet de surprise, elle lança son poing de toutes ses nouvelles forces dans la figure de Klaus. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur, tandis qu'il ne put éviter le poing de la jeune fille qui s'écrasa à toute vitesse sur son nez. Il fut projeter en arrière. Claire recula d'un pas, aussi étonnée que le vampire. Elle l'avait fait ! Elle l'avait vraiment fait ! Elle avait frappé Klaus. Puis la réalité de son geste la heurta, elle tenta de se préparer, mais elle était encore bien trop novice. Sans qu'elle comprenne comment, elle reçut un coup dans le ventre qui la fit tomber en arrière, elle s'étala sans aucune grâce et Klaus en fureur la maintint couchée en lui emprisonnant les jambes et les bras. Elle ne se débattit même pas. Sa vie ne tenait qu'à un minuscule fil, alors valait mieux ne rien faire ne stupide. Pour le coup, sa colère s'était envolée et la peur l'avait remplacée, bien plus puissante. Elle regarda Klaus qui la fixait ses yeux brûlant de haine.

- Qui ? hurla-t-il.

- Kol, répondit Claire d'une voix tremblante.

Un éclair de surprise se refléta dans les yeux du vampire, avant que la colère ne revienne.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je… je sais pas.

- POURQUOI ?

A ce moment des bruits de pas annoncèrent l'arrivée de nouvelles personnes dans la pièce, mais Klaus ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, Klaus ?

C'était la voix de Stefan, Claire se sentit légèrement rassurée, mais elle était toujours sous l'emprise du vampire. Sans la quitter du regard, Klaus répondit :

- Je venais pour notre petit accord concernant Jeremy et j'ai trouvé … ça.

- Relâche-là, dit Stefan d'une voix calme.

- Je ne pense pas, non. C'est elle qui a commencé après tout.

- Elle ne se contrôle pas encore, justifia Stefan.

- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde. Une si jeune vampire, elle n'a probablement eu le temps de ne rien apprendre. Je pourrais devenir son maître.

Paniquée, Claire voulut s'échapper de son étreinte d'étau, mais il resserra encore sa prise. Elle gémit de douleur. Qu'allait-il lui faire?

- Klaus on a d'autres problèmes plus urgents, pressa Stefan.

- Ne me tentes pas, Stefan, s'exclama Klaus agacé. Je pourrais bien vouloir achever cette histoire maintenant, si nous sommes tant pressés que ce que tu penses. Ce qui serait… tragique.

Soudain Klaus fut arraché du sol et Claire se releva en un geste, légèrement chancelante. C'était Damon !

- Peut-être est-ce à toi qu'on devrait enseigner les bonnes manières, lança-t-il d'un ton railleur à Klaus devant la cheminée.

- Damon, commenta ce dernier. Quelle prévisible surprise ! Toujours là où et quand il faut pour jouer le héros, n'est-ce pas ?

- Calmons-nous tous, intervint Stefan en avançant au milieu de la pièce.

Claire eut envie de rire. Se calmer ? La seule chose qu'elle voulait faire là tout de suite, c'était s'enfuir le plus loin possible de ce psychopathe. Elle était peut-être seulement un vampire, à demi-vivante, mais elle ne souhaitait pas mourir maintenant. Et Klaus avait l'air bien déterminé à lui faire payer son affront. Pour l'instant son plan semblait quelque peu compromis, car même s'il était un Original, trois vampires contre lui ça faisait un peu beaucoup. Il s'en rendit compte et se relâcha.

- Tu finiras par payer, lui lança-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Elle sentit à nouveau son instinct de survie qui lui disait de mettre autant de kilomètre possible entre elle et lui. Elle se contenta de se déplacer de quelques mètres pour que Stefan soit positionné entre eux deux.

- Bon maintenant, que tout le monde est calme et serein, tu pourrais nous dire qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, fit Damon en se laissant tomber dans un canapé comme si de rien n'était.

Mais Klaus se leva et sortit du salon.

- Demain je viendrais te voir au chalet près du lac. Ton travail n'avance pas assez vite.

- Je fais de mon mieux, s'énerva Damon. Jeremy progresse bientôt, nous pourrons partir à la chasse aux vampires.

- Peut-être devrais-tu changer tes méthodes pour que les choses aillent encore plus vite.

Puis Klaus disparut sans un regard en arrière. Damon se tourna alors vers Claire qui lui rendit son regard.

- De retour, hein ? Et quel retour !

Elle détourna la tête.

- Désolée, Stefan. Je … j'ai perdu contrôle, expliqua-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre.

- Oui et peut-être devrais-tu commencer maintenant avant qu'une nouvelle catastrophe arrive, s'amusa Damon. Avec moi.

- Non merci. J'irai demain avec Stefan.

- On va être très occupé demain Stefan et moi. Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'aura du temps à t'accorder, de plus tu n'as pas de bague protectrice, tu ne pourras pas sortir. Commençons maintenant avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Il s'était approché et lui parlait tout proche de son visage. Il était toujours aussi beau, mais elle voyait, avec ses nouveaux yeux, quelques imperfections qui jusqu'alors lui était caché. Elles ne faisaient qu'accentuer son charme. Elle recula.

- Il a raison, trancha Stefan.

Outrée, Claire se retourna vers lui. Il n'allait pas lui faire ça quand même ? Et si !

Un sourire gagnant s'afficha sur la face du vampire qui sans lui laisser plus de choix, lui prit la main et la traîna littéralement dehors pendant qu'elle lançait un regard meurtrier à Stefan qui avait le culot d'abhorrer un sourire moqueur.

Ils allaient voir ce qu'ils allaient voir ces deux idiots de frangins !


	33. Chapter 33

**Partie de chasse :**

Damon tirait toujours Claire par le bras, tandis qu'ils marchaient vers la forêt. Il chantonnait une mélodie qu'elle ne connaissait. Au moins, il était content lui, se dit-elle en soupirant intérieurement.

- Très bien, fit Damon en s'arrêtant soudainement et il se tourna vers elle.

Claire haussa un sourcil, en attendant la suite… qui ne vint pas.

- Quoi ? fit-elle agacée.

Damon eut un sourire. Elle se retint de le frapper, elle avait déjà dépassé son quota de violence gratuite aujourd'hui.

- On va aller chasser… .

- Merci, commenta-t-elle moqueuse. Je n'étais plus sûre de ce qu'on allait faire dans les bois au milieu de la nuit.

- Tu sais, tu m'as l'air d'être devenue un vampire vraiment très désagréable, répondit Damon très sérieusement.

Ce qui la calma immédiatement. Elle sera très fort les dents et se détourna légèrement.

- On peut commencer maintenant ?

Elle acquiesça à peine la tête. Pendant qu'il lui expliquait quelques règles de vampire, Claire l'observa minutieusement. C'était vraiment bizarre. Autant, humaine elle trouvait qu'il était absolument magnifique et que même Apollon n'aurait pu rêver de rivaliser avec lui, autant vampire, elle le trouvait toujours beau, bien sûr, mais beaucoup plus banalement. Il ne transcendait plus la beauté comme avant. Ce qui était fascinant. Les vampires ne voyaient tout simplement le monde d'une façon totalement différente. Ses perceptions avaient tellement changées depuis sa transformation, on dirait presque même que…

- Je rêve ou tu n'as pas écouté un mot de tout ce que je viens de te dire ?

Claire secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées et sourit innocemment.

- Oui ?

- Je suis en train de t'expliquer comment survivre en tant que vampire, comment ne pas laisser de trace, comment être silencieux, discret, comment garder le secret et toi tu ne fais même pas semblant d'écouter !

Il avait prononcé ces mots en gesticulant visiblement agacé et abhorrait une expression tellement outré que Claire ne put retenir un petit rire.

- Tu oses rire ! s'écria-t-il complétement dépassé en laissant tomber les bras.

Elle ne put juste pas se contenir plus longtemps et se plia en deux en éclatant d'un immense rire. Elle n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter et qu'est-ce que ça lui faisait du bien. Damon la contemplait en s'échauffant.

- Si tu ne t'arrêtes pas immédiatement, tu vas le regretter.

- Ok, ok, balbutia-t-elle, en essayant de stopper son fou rire. C'est bon, inspira-t-elle profondément.

Il leva les yeux et la regarda, un petit sourire tremblant s'échappait des lèvres de Claire qui essayait désespérément d'être sérieuse. Elle ne tint que deux secondes et recommença à rire.

- Je suis désolée, riait-elle. Ahaha, c'est juste que… ahahah si tu voyais ta TETE. Ahahahah.

Elle s'effondra en se tenant les côtes.

- Tu vas tellement me le payer, dit Damon en la ramassant sans douceur et la jetant sur son épaule.

- Pose-moi Damon, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix étouffée par ses gloussements.

- Arrête de rire.

Mais elle n'y arrivait pas.

- Très bien.

Deux secondes plus tard, elle se retrouve dans l'eau de la rivière… glacée. Choquée, elle se releva en crachotant de l'eau et se tourna vers Damon qui la regardait depuis la berge, avec un sourire moqueur. Elle ouvrit la bouche en « o » n'arrivant pas à formuler une seule pensée cohérente.

- Je… COM…, T'es… Quoi ?

- Je t'avais prévenu, la coupa-t-il en agrandissant son sourire.

- Espèce de…

- T-t-t pas de grossièretés, tu veux bien ?

- M'en fiche, elle est bonne, répliqua Claire en s'enfonçant sous l'eau.

Puis innocemment elle retourna vers la berge et s'arrêta devant Damon pour lui cracher au visage toute l'eau qu'elle avait gardée dans la bouche. Au tour de Damon d'avoir l'air choqué. Il essuya l'eau de son visage et prononça quatre mots :

- C'est la guerre !

Claire s'enfuit en courant, mais il était bien plus rapide et il l'attrapa quelques mètres plus loin pour la lancer une deuxième fois à l'eau. Sauf qu'elle s'accrocha à son bras et ils tombèrent tous les deux dans l'eau gelée. Ils se relevèrent en riant et s'éclaboussant comme des gamins.

- Vous vous amusez bien ? Une voix froide retentit soudainement, stoppant net leurs rires.

Claire se retourna pour vois une Elena qui se tenait sur la berge, visiblement pas contente du tout. Son sourire fondit immédiatement et elle dit tout à fait sérieusement :

- Salut Elena.

- Stefan m'a dit que vous étiez partis chasser, dit-elle en haussant un sourcil et en croisant les bras

- Oui, voulut répondre Claire, on … .

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Elena ? demanda froidement Damon qui était déjà sorti de la rivière. Pourquoi t'es venue jusqu'ici ?

- Rien, je voulais juste voir Claire, répondit-elle d'une voix amère, sans quitter la jeune fille des yeux. Depuis le temps qu'elle avait disparu. Je dois avouer que je ne m'imaginais pas les retrouvailles si … mouillées.

- Ne serait-ce pas de la jalousie que j'entends percer dans ta voix ?

- Quoi ? Non ! Pas du tout. Comment oses-tu ?!

- Tu sais quoi Elena, la coupa Damon, énervé. Je pense qu'il est plus que temps que tu mettes de l'ordre dans ta vie et dans tes sentiments.

Puis il disparut. Claire toujours dans la rivière, ne savait pas où se mettre. Quelque chose avait apparemment dérapé entre les deux et elle ne voulait pas pour le moins du monde se retrouver au milieu. Elle avait bien assez de soucis comme ça.

- Bon, je vais aller me changer, dit-elle d'une petite voix, embarrassée.

Elena ne lui répondit pas, elle regardait toujours l'endroit où s'était tenu Damon, perdue dans ses réflexions.

- A plus, alors. On se retrouve au manoir.

- Attend, la retint Elena en se tournant vers elle. Tu peux supporter d'être trempée encore quelques minutes ?

- Oui, je suppose, répondit-elle, avec une geste de dépit.

- Il faut vraiment qu'on est une discussion. Maintenant, appuya-t-elle, alors que Claire ouvrait la bouche.

- Très bien.

Elle sortit de l'eau, alla s'asseoir contre un arbre puis regarda Elena droit dans les yeux.

- Je t'écoute.


	34. Chapter 34

Désolée pour l'intervalle depuis le dernier chapitre… Je suis en plein examen, alors je ne sais pas trop quand je pourrais poster le prochain. Je vais faire de mon mieux ! Merci pour vos messages ! Enjoy

**La demande :**

- Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être un vampire alors ? demanda Elena de but en blanc.

Un peu étonnée, Claire ne répondit pas tout de suite.

- Je sais pas trop, en fait… Je me suis pas vraiment habituée encore… Je suis plus forte, plus colérique aussi, plus sensible. C'est spécial comme sensation.

Elena hocha la tête pensive.

- Et donc t'étais avec Kol tout ce temps ?

- Oui, répondit-elle, ne voyant pas où son amie voulait en venir.

Elena hocha à nouveau la tête sans dire un mot. Claire attendit quelques secondes silencieusement. Puis elle réagit.

- Et donc ?

Elena fit quelques pas, en détournant le regard. Elle regarda la rivière où Damon et Claire s'étaient éclaboussés.

- Est-ce que tu l'aimes bien ? Damon je veux dire ?

Claire comprit immédiatement où la conversation allait les mener.

- Non… Enfin je veux dire. Oui, je l'aimais bien… plus que bien même, mais plus maintenant. Tout a changé.

- Comment tu peux en être si sûre ?

- Parce que mon cœur ne bat plus la chamade quand il me regarde, parce que je n'ai plus l'impression que je vais m'évanouir chaque fois qu'il me frôle. Mais tu t'en fiches de ça Elena, c'est pas de mes sentiments qu'on devrait parler, mais des tiens non ?

- Je… commença-t-elle, puis elle s'arrêta et se détourna à nouveau.

Le sang de Claire ne fit qu'un tour.

- Tu vois Elena. Ton problème il est là. Tu ne fais jamais face aux choses. T'es là, tu danses sur un pied, puis sur l'autre, hésitante. Ton but c'est que les gens que tu aimes ne souffrent pas, mais tu ne te rends pas compte que c'est toi qui les fais le plus souffrir ? T'as pas le droit de laisser Stefan dans un tel état d'attente ! Je suis désolée, mais faut que tu fasses un choix. Genre maintenant. C'est injuste de donner des faux espoirs que ce soit à l'un ou à l'autre !

- Mais j'arrive pas, répliqua Elena. Tu ne comprends pas ? Je ne peux pas… je ne veux pas perdre l'un ou l'autre. Ils…

- T'es en train de perdre les deux, là…

- Ils sont devenus tellement importants pour moi. Et … et j'en ai marre d'avoir autant de pression sur moi ! Marre, marre et marre ! D'être impuissante, de ne pas savoir quoi faire, j'ai l'impression d'être tellement inutile. Les autres, Stefan, Damon, Caroline, Bonnie, mon frère ! Ils sont tous à me protéger… Je veux pouvoir me débrouiller toute seule ! Je veux devenir plus forte.

Claire était bouche bée. Ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'elle avait prévu.

- Tu veux devenir un vampire ! s'écria-t-elle à la fois choquée et outrée. Non, tu… .

Elle secoua la tête refusant d'y croire.

- Tu te rends compte de… . Mais… !?

Elle n'arrivait pas à finir ses phrases comment Elena pouvait-elle décemment penser et vouloir une chose pareille ?

- Claire, je ne veux plus jamais que quelqu'un meurt ou soit blessé pour que moi je sois sauvée. C'est fini tout ça. Tu dois me comprendre, tu n'as plus besoin de compter sur personne.

- Non, mais tu rigoles ? Je suis à deux doigts de te sauter à la gorge pour te vider de ton sang. Toute seule jamais je ne m'en sortirais. Personne ne le pourrait. Et toi tu veux mourir… C'est inimaginable, ridicule ! Stefan et Damon sont au courant ?

- Non, personne ne l'est… à part toi.

« Trop d'honneur ! »

- Tu dois leur dire, à eux, tu le sais hein ?

- En fait… j'aurai… est-ce que tu… j'aimerais que tu me transformes. Comme ça ils… .

C'était le mot de trop, elle arrêta d'écouter. Claire dût rester une bonne minute immobile, espérant d'abord qu'un éclat de rire tourne cette déclaration morbide en une simple blague pas drôle ou qu'Elena retirerait sa proposition, mais rien n'arrivant, finalement elle secoua la tête avec un rire étranglé.

- Non, répondit-elle.

Elena ouvrit la bouche.

- Ne … prononce … plus … un … mot, l'interrompit-elle haletante. Plus… un… mot ! Je vais craquer Elena. Ne dis plus rien.

Elle tentait de se calmer, mais la fureur montait en elle, chassant toute raison.

- Tu veux devenir un vampire. Tu veux volontairement, de plein gré, sans remord, ni regret mourir. Laisse tomber. Jamais, tu entends jamais, je ne te transformerais, jamais je ne transformerais personne. Je donnerais tout pour être humaine, pour être mortelle, grandir et vivre et toi tu me demandes de te tuer. Mais t'es complétement malade ?!

Elena la regardait stupéfaite. Il ne lui était visiblement pas venu à l'esprit que Claire puisse mal prendre la demande. Elle voulut s'approcher, mais le visage de son amie s'était transformé. Ses traits s'étaient durcis sous la colère. Ses yeux s'étaient assombris et les veines saillaient figeant le visage parfait de Claire en un masque terrifiant. Elena recula d'un pas, prenant conscience de ce qu'elle venait naïvement de demander. Horrifiée, elle voulait faire quelque chose, mais elle avait peur d'empirer les choses. Alors elle s'en alla, elle s'enfuit en courant les larmes aux yeux.

Quand Claire reprit ses esprits et eu à nouveau conscience des alentours et qu'elle vit qu'Elena était partie, elle eut un soupir de soulagement. Non, mais elle se prenait pour qui celle-là d'abord ? Elle voulait retourner chez les Salvatores et plus bouger pendant très longtemps.

Sur le chemin du retour, elle ne faisait pas du tout attention à ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle, son esprit obsédé par la question indécente d'Elena. Et tout d'un coup, elle se mit à brûler. Paniquée, souffrant le martyr elle s'arrêta et se mit à hurler. Elle se laissa tomber et se roula par terre tentant d'échapper à la douleur. La voix de Stefan lui redonna de l'espoir, elle sentit ses bras l'entourer et une fraction de seconde après, la brûlure s'évanouit aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue.

- Que… Comment… ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix saccadée.

Elle était dans le salon du manoir, ses blessures guérissaient déjà.

- Le soleil, répondit Stefan, inquiet. Bonnie va te faire une chevalière. Est-ce que ça va ? Elena est revenue il y a quelques temps seule et troublée. Comme tu ne revenais pas et que le jour se levait je suis sorti. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit à moi de te le dire, éluda Claire.

Stefan soupira en s'affaissant dans un canapé. Il ferma les yeux et se massa les tempes. Les problèmes et les surprises ne s'arrêteraient-ils donc jamais ?

- Stefan ?

- Mh ?

- Je veux plus être un vampire, dit Claire d'une tout petite voix brisée, puis elle fondit en larme.

Stefan s'assit à côté d'elle et l'enlaça. Elle se blottit contre lui laissant libre cours à son désespoir.


	35. Chapter 35

**Un appel au secours :**

Quelques jours plus tard, après que Bonnie lui ait fabriqué une chevalière anti-brûlure du soleil, Claire arpentait les rues de Mystic Falls en ruminant. Le sang ne lui convenait décidemment pas et elle devait se forcer quotidiennement à en avaler quelques gorgées pour ne pas finir desséchée. Que ce soit du sang humain ou du sang animal, rien n'y faisait, ce qui énervait passablement Damon et démoralisait encore plus (si c'était possible !) Stefan. Caroline s'y était essayée également, mais en vain. Claire se forçait donc à en boire juste la quantité nécessaire à sa survie.

Elle avait surpris une discussion entre Stefan et Damon discutant de son cas problématique. En effet, après que soit passée la folie du changement, elle s'était enfoncée toujours plus dans ses pensées noires et pessimistes son caractère en avait pris un coup et elle était perpétuellement de mauvaise humeur ou au bord des larmes. Damon avait qualifié ce comportement pathologique de « dépression post-mortem » … comme si elle allait sauter de joie à l'idée d'être morte. Elle shoota dans un caillou qui traînait au milieu du trottoir et le vit aller s'écraser 30 mètres plus loin contre le mur d'une maison et il aurait parcouru encore quelques mètres si le mur n'avait pas été là. Elle jeta un coup d'œil inquiet autour d'elle, mais les rues étaient désertes en cette heure matinale. Elle avait fâcheuse tendance à oublier sa force surhumaine, ce qui avait valu une imposante bosse à Stefan quand dans un geste un peu trop brusque elle l'avait heurtée violemment à la tête. Ils s'étaient esclaffés cinq minutes avant que Claire reprenne sa mine terne et triste, au grand dépit de Stefan qui ne savait plus trop quoi faire. Alors il lui avait dit de sortir et d'aller marcher, peut-être que ça lui ferait de bien. Au point où elle en était, elle ne voyait pas ce qui pourrait être pire, alors la voilà se promenant. Autant dire que pour l'instant aucun changement ne s'était effectué, elle était toujours aussi triste, apathique et morne. Exactement comme… .

Un bruit soudain la tira de ses pensées. Elle tourna la tête de tous les côtés, mais ne vit rien. Elle pencha la tête écoutant si d'autres bruits allaient suivre. Rien. En haussant les épaules, elle continua. Elle percevait tellement de choses maintenant que ça ne devait être qu'un mortel ayant renverser un verre ou une assiette. L'overdose d'odeurs, de sons et d'images qu'elle recevait toutes secondes fatiguait constamment son esprit qui était sans cesse sur le qui-vive.

« _Claire…_ »

Cette fois, elle n'avait pas rêvé, on l'avait appelée. Elle se tourna et se retourna à nouveau, mais elle ne voyait, ni n'entendait quelque chose. Frustrée, elle tapa du pied par terre telle une parfaite gamine.

« _Claire_… »

Ça recommençait ! Cette fois, elle se figea et se concentra sur la voix, elle l'avait déjà entendue aucun doute, mais elle ne parvenait pas à se rappeler où ou quand. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de se la remémorer.

« _Voilà, concentre-toi sur ma voix ! Je ... »_

- Claire ! appela soudainement Caroline de l'autre côté de la rue.

Furieuse, Claire se tourna vers Caroline qui accourait déjà vers elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda l'agaçante jeune fille. Il y a le bal ce soir, tu devrais être en train de choisir une robe. Viens on va y aller les deux.

Et sans que Claire ne puisse émettre la moindre protestation, elle fut entraînée par une Caroline un petit peu trop enthousiaste.

Deux heures plus tard, quand elle parvint enfin à s'en débarrasser non sans que Caroline lui ait refourgué une robe qui « sera absolument splendide avec tes yeux » pour ce soir, elle retourna chez les Salvatore, excitée. Elle savait qu'elle connaissait la voix qui lui avait parlé et elle s'en était enfin rappelé ! Kol ! Bien sûr, comment aurait-elle pu oublier son timbre de voix si particulier, à la fois charmeur et menaçant. Elle se précipita dans la chambre qu'on lui avait allouée sans dire un mot aux deux frères et s'assit en tailleur sur le lit. Elle avait jeté le sac avec la robe par terre sans s'en soucier une seconde de plus. Elle se concentra essayant de retrouver le coin d'esprit d'où avait retenti la voix de Kol. Quand il lui semblait être assez proche de son but, elle resta cinq bonnes minutes à tergiverser avant de se lancer en se sentant parfaitement ridicule. « Kol ? » pensa-t-elle de toutes ses forces en se projetant dans ce qu'elle imaginait être un espace mental. Aucune réponse ne lui parvint, bien sûr. Elle pensait à quoi aussi ? De la télépathie maintenant ! Et pis quoi encore ? Elle se releva en soupirant.

« CLAIRE ? »

Surprise, elle glissa sur le sac et s'étala sans aucune grâce. « Kol ? » demanda-t-elle sans prendre la peine de se relever. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » entendit-elle.

« Rien du tout ! »

« Oui bien sûr » fit Kol, pas du tout dupe. « Bref… »

« Comment c'est possible ? Pourquoi tu me parles par esprit interposé ? Tu es où ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Si tu pouvais arrêter ton agaçant flot de question, je pourrais peut-être répondre à une ou deux de tes questions » s'énerva le vampire.

Claire se tint alors coite… enfin … elle tenta de ne pas penser trop fort.

« J'ai… rencontré quelques … ennuis disons, depuis que je t'ai laissée à l'aéroport et j'aurais besoin d'assistance assez rapidement. »

« Ta famille ne peut pas t'aider ? » voulut savoir Claire, se réjouissant de la situation. Kol qui demande de l'aide, complétement incroyable.

« Je ne veux pas les impliquer dans cette histoire. »

« Mais moi oui. »

« Tu ne seras qu'un dommage collatéral si les choses tournent mal. »

Ah carrément.

« Tu pourrais venir ? » demanda-t-il, alors que le silence s'éternisait.

« Non » répliqua Claire vexée et blessée. « Je suis sûre qu'en tant qu'Original surpuissant tu vas pouvoir te débrouiller tout seul. »

« Je ne te demanderai pas une telle chose si ma position n'était pas dramatique ! »

« Je m'en fiche. »

« Alors pourquoi tu me parles encore ? »

…

« Je sais pas comment faire pour partir. »

« Menteuse » répliqua Kol d'une voix amusée.

Agacée, Claire donna quelques coups de poing dans le vide pour se défouler.

« Tu es où ? » abjura-t-elle.

« Pas loin de Mystic Falls. Quelques kilomètres après… dans une grange je pense. Je ne sais pas trop. Je n'ai pas pu voir où l'on m'enfermait. »

« Tu es prisonnier ? »

C'était la meilleure !

« Plus ou moins » éluda-t-il. « Dépêche-toi, ma situation commence à devenir irritante ! »

Puis il rompit leur lien. Evidemment il avait dû finir par un ordre. Claire hésitait. Devrait-elle vraiment aller à son secours. Certes, il l'avait sauvée de la mort, mais à quel prix ? Et ses méthodes masochistes et prétentieuses étaient tellement insupportables. Pourtant tout son être lui criait de s'y précipiter. « Ok, j'y vais ! » décida-t-elle soudainement. Elle descendit précipitamment les escaliers et marcha d'un pas énergique vers la porte d'entrée.

- Tu vas où ? l'arrêta Damon, posé dans un canapé du séjour.

- Je… euhm… vais faire un tour. Juste prendre un peu l'air, bégaya Claire.

Damon haussa un sourcil.

- Je peux venir ? Tu veux aller chasser ?

- Non surtout pas ! le récria-t-elle. C'est juste que… que j'ai besoin d'être un peu seule. Je reviens dans pas longtemps.

Elle sortit sans attendre la réponse de Damon, monta dans sa voiture et démarra en trombe.


	36. Chapter 36

Voilà la suite (avec un peu de retard désolée !). Il est un peu long, le chapitre, mais j'ai pas réussi à couper avant. Bonne lecture !

**Le sauvetage :**

Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard que Claire se fit la remarque que finalement elle aurait peut-être dû prendre Stefan ou Damon avec elle, parce qu'elle n'avait strictement pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il fallait faire une fois sur place. Elle sortit des limites de la ville, le lien télépathique qu'elle partageait avec Kol tissant comme un fil qui la conduisait au bon endroit. C'était une vieille et charmante ferme. Claire passa devant sans ralentir pour parquer la voiture à un kilomètre de là et ne pas avoir l'air suspect. Si le grandissime Kol avait été fait prisonnier ce n'était certainement pas par des incapables, elle ne devait surtout pas sous-estimer les gens. Elle espérait juste qu'elle n'aurait pas affaire à des sorcières, parce qu'elle n'en pouvait plus des sorcières. Elle marcha jusqu'à la ferme et resta à la lisière des arbres qui l'entouraient. Rien ne bougeait. Alerte, elle observa les alentours en se demandant où pouvait bien être le vampire.

« Bon t'arrives ? »

A nouveau cette intrusion dans ses pensées la fit sursauter et elle dut retenir un cri.

« Arrête de faire ça ! »

« Faire quoi ? » demanda innocemment Kol.

« Entrer dans ma tête comme ça. »

« C'est notre seul moyen de communication actuellement, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. »

« Oui, mais pas besoin de faire irruption comme ça. »

« Je toquerais la prochaine fois, si ce n'est que ça le problème. »

Claire leva les yeux au ciel. Ne pas s'énerver !

« Bien. Où en es-tu ? »

« Je suis devant la ferme, mais je ne sais pas où tu es… Tu n'as pas des indications plus précises ? »

« Malheureusement je suis dans l'incapacité de voir pour l'instant… »

« On t'as bandé les yeux ?! »

Il n'y eut pas de réponse.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Kol ? »

« Peut-on passer la phase dialogue pour entrer directement dans la phase intervention, s'il te plait ? »

« Mais bien sûr, tout ce que tu souhaites. »

« Je dois être dans un bâtiment annexe du principal. Sous terre probablement, une odeur de terre et de renfermé m'entoure. »

Puis il coupa à nouveau la communication. Claire se dirigea donc vers une grange, seule bâtiments annexes à la ferme principale, mais en jetant un regard à l'intérieur, elle comprit que les ennuis allaient commencer. Deux gardes, aux aguets se tenaient à l'intérieur, ils avaient des pieux parfaitement aiguisés et des pistolets remplis de balles en bois qui firent frissonner Claire. Elle n'en avait jamais encore reçu et espérait que ça continuerait ainsi. « Que faire ? Comment faire ? » Elle regarda tout autour d'elle, priant pour qu'une idée surgisse. Mmmh, une diversion ? Mais avec quoi ? Elle eut une idée, sa partie humaine frémit d'horreur et de culpabilité, mais son ascendance vampire trouva ça plutôt amusant : elle mit le feu au bâtiment principal, puis elle retourna à la grange. Quand les cris et les appels au secours commencèrent à retentir, les gardes hésitèrent, puis l'odeur de brûlé se mêla à la cacophonie, ils sortirent alors en courant. Rapide comme l'éclair, Claire se faufila à l'intérieur. Il avait dit au sous-sol, elle chercha des escaliers ou une trappe. Là ! Juste dans un coin ! Elle s'y précipita et descendit en courant. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle avait. C'était un vrai brasier qu'elle avait allumé, mais occuperait-il assez longtemps les geôliers ?

Un couloir la mena à une nouvelle pièce fermée par une porte blindée. Elle la considéra quelques secondes avant de la défoncer d'un coup de pied. Elle entra et là, hoqueta de surprise. Kol était suspendu à des pieux qui transperçaient la chair de ses paumes. Visiblement ils étaient enduits de verveine puisque les plaies ne s'étaient pas refermées et que le sang ruisselait en torrents. Il descendait le long des bras de Kol, passait sur son torse pour finir gouter au bout de ses pieds qui pendaient dans le vide. La flaque gigantesque qui s'étalait dans la moitié de la pièce témoignait du temps que le vampire avait passé dans cette position. Le haut de son corps dénudé portait les marques des supplices qu'on lui avait fait subir des marques de balles, des sillons comme des griffures, de morsures, des coupures et quelques bleus lacéraient son torse parfait et offraient un spectacle horrifiant. Son visage était lui plus ou moins épargné à part le nez qui avait dû être cassé plusieurs fois.

- Kol, murmura Claire, la voix brisée.

Il s'anima soudainement pour se raidir aussitôt sous la douleur.

- Vite, libère-moi.

Elle s'approcha, pas rassurée du tout, et les mains tremblantes elle saisit un des pieux retenant le vampire.

- Si tu pouvais y aller un poil plus vite, j'apprécierais, commenta Kol d'une voix étouffée.

Elle tira sur le pieux et sa main fut libéré, il laissa échapper un soupir de douleur et de soulagement. Puis sans attendre il enleva l'autre pieu, dans un craquement sec remis son nez en place et ôta le bandeau de ses yeux. Ils étaient injectés de sang et brûlaient d'une colère qui fit reculer Claire d'un pas.

- Bien. Maintenant, ils vont regretter ce qu'ils ont osé me faire pour… le reste de leur vie. Qui sera extrêmement courte, cela va sans dire, ricana-t-il.

Mais quand il voulut faire un pas, il s'effondra, trop affaibli par les tortures et le manque de sang. Elle se précipita pour l'aider à se relever. Il voulut la repousser, mais avait bien conscience de ses faiblesses il s'y résigna donc.

- Aide-moi à retourner chez mon frère.

- Tu veux que je t'amène chez Klaus ? répéta Claire inquiète, la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Klaus les choses ne s'étaient pas exactement bien passé.

- C'est ce que je viens de dire, s'agaça le vampire. Et vite s'il te plaît. Un loup-garou m'a mordu, je ne sais pas combien de temps il me reste avant de commencer à perdre la tête.

Elle se mit en mouvement en soutenant à moitié Kol qui luttait pour ne pas perdre conscience. Horrifiée et en panique, elle sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux. Il avait l'air tellement mal en point et même s'il était un Originel, la morsure de loup-garou le tuerait sans aucun doute. Elle devait l'aider.

« Arrête de t'inquiéter ! Tu es trop vulnérable, entendit-elle soudainement. Je ne vais pas mourir dans la seconde. Alors concentre-toi, ils peuvent nous tomber dessus n'importe quand. »

Trop épuisé pour parler, Kol lui parlait par la pensée. Claire se ressaisit et ils sortirent de la grange. Elle avait sous-estimé son feu. En effet, la fumée obscurcissait l'air autour d'eux et la chaleur était devenue infernale. Kol eut un petit sifflement approbateur et Claire sourit, fière d'elle. Elle reprit la route vers sa voiture quand Kol eut un sursaut et elle fut projetée à terre. Une balle siffla au-dessus d'elle. Elle se remit sur pied, alerte. Kol gisait à terre, il ne bougeait pas. Elle allait devoir se débrouiller seule. En se concentrant, elle parvint à ressentir d'où provenait la menace et se recula en s'enfonçant dans la fumée pour se dissimuler. Trois ennemis apparurent. Ils se dirigèrent vers Kol toujours par terre. Elle patienta.

- Il est là, entendit-elle.

- Comment est-ce qu'il a fait pour s'échapper, l'ordure !

Elle patientait toujours. Ils s'approchèrent encore puis deux hommes se saisirent brusquement du vampire qui ne se débattit pas. C'est à ce moment qu'elle passa à l'action. Elle attrapa le fusil de celui qui était resté en retrait et l'abattit sur sa nuque. Un affreux craquement annonça sa fin. Les autres s'étaient retournés, mais Kol les gênait. Elle eut le temps d'armer de fusil et sans hésiter elle tira. Un des deux hommes s'effondra, l'autre esquiva agilement les balles et se mit à rire.

- Ainsi le mystère s'éclaircit. Et un nouveau vampire s'ajoute à notre collection.

Beaucoup plus rapidement que ce à quoi s'attendait Claire, il se jeta sur elle. Elle ne put éviter le poignard qui était soudainement apparu dans sa main, mais parvint à le détourner. Il pénétra dans son épaule plutôt que son cœur. Elle hurla de douleur, mais d'un coup de pied parvint à faire reculer son adversaire qui se rétablit agilement. C'était qui celui-là ? Claire sentit la plaie se refermer, mais la douleur lui embrouillait les esprits. Elle tenta de ruser et voulut le surprendre en l'attaquant dans le dos, mais il l'attendait déjà et d'un revers la fit s'écraser quelques mètres plus loin. Sonnée, elle n'eut le temps de se remettre debout qu'il était sur elle, le poignard brandit visant son cœur. Elle voulut s'échapper, mais il pesait de tout son poids sur elle. Paniquée, elle essaya de le mordre, mais il évita ses crocs avec un geste méprisant. Cette fois, c'était la fin, elle eut une dernière pensée pour sa mère qui ne saurait jamais ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Au moment où le poignard allait la transpercer, elle eut la surprise de voir la tête de son ennemi s'arracher soudainement à son cou. Le corps s'effondra sur elle et elle s'en débarrassa dégoûtée.

- Que… ? voulut-elle demander puis elle vit Kol.

Du sang maculait ses lèvres et son menton et il avait l'air (presque) en pleine forme. Soulagée et euphorique, Claire ne réfléchit pas et sauta à son cou. A sa grande surprise, il lui rendit son étreinte… une fraction de seconde avant de la repousser.

- Pas de temps à perdre, il faut y aller.

Ils s'éloignèrent rapidement des flammes pour rejoindre la voiture de Claire. Ils démarrèrent au quart de tour.

- Merci, Kol encore une fois tu m'as sauvé la vie, haleta Claire en passant la sixième. Qui étaient-ces malades?

Il ne répondit pas. Claire tourna la tête et sursauta il s'était évanoui, plus pâle que la mort, il respirait à peine. Elle accéléra encore et pria pour qu'il tienne encore dix minutes. Elle roulait vers la demeure de Klaus.


	37. Chapter 37

Voilà la suite. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de répondre à vos messages, mais merci ça m'encourage vraiment !

**Confrontations :**

Arrivée devant la maison de Klaus, Claire eut quand même une seconde d'hésitation. Lors de sa dernière confrontation avec Klaus, elle l'avait frappé. S'en était-il remis ou allait-il lui arracher la tête et la regarder mourir avec plaisir ? Elle secoua la tête pour éloigner ces pensées peu réjouissantes, prit son courage à deux mains – c'était pour Kol qu'elle devait le faire – et sortit de la voiture. Elle en sortit également Kol qu'elle dût soutenir tout le long. Toujours inconscient, il était brûlant et sa respiration laborieuse. Elle sonna à la porte qui, à peine une fraction de seconde plus tard, s'ouvrit sur Klaus. Quand il reconnut la visiteuse, il lui jeta un regard méprisant qui coupa le souffle de Claire. Tout commençait on ne peut mieux. Il s'appuya contre la porte et haussa les sourcils, un rictus de colère soulignant ses lèvres.

- Qu'es-tu venu faire ici ? A la recherche d'un nouveau punchingball ?

- Euh. Kol a besoin d'aide, fut le seul commentaire de Claire.

- Effectivement, répondit le vampire Originel, blasé.

- Il est en train de mourir, il lui faut de l'assistance immédiatement, fit Claire en élevant la voix.

- D'accord.

- Il a besoin de to… votre sang. Un loup-garou l'a mordu. Vous êtes le seul à pouvoir le sauver.

Mais Klaus ne bougeait toujours pas.

- Vous ne vous sentez pas plus concerné que ça ?

- Non, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

- C'est une blague ? demanda-t-elle outrée.

- Pardon ? fit le vampire avec une douceur menaçante.

Claire retint son instinct de survie qui lui disait de mettre le plus de kilomètres possible entre elle et le vampire Originel et persévéra.

- Mais c'est votre frère ! Vous n'allez pas le laisser mourir ? Je pensais que la famille c'était le lien le plus important pour vous tous ! Celui que vous protégiez par-dessus tout !

- Kol s'est montré extrêmement agaçant ces derniers temps, il mérite une punition qui… .

- Elle va être éternelle sa punition si il ne boit pas votre sang dans les minutes qui suivent ! cria Claire qui sentait les larmes montées en elle.

Klaus fixa son regard à celui de Claire qui se mordit les lèvres et se tût.

- Personne ne me fait la leçon depuis des millénaires, tu ne penses tout de même pas que tu peux te permettre de venir chez moi et d'émettre des jugements. Tu crois que… .

- Klaus… s'il … te … plaît.

Claire et Klaus se retournèrent d'un même mouvement Kol à la limite de l'inconscience leva les yeux vers son frère et haussa les sourcils. Apparemment ce fut suffisant puisque sans même s'en rendre compte, les deux vampires disparurent de la vue de Claire et la porte se referma sèchement.

- Très bien ! cria-t-elle fâchée et vexée d'avoir été congédiée de cette façon.

Elle roula jusqu'à chez les Salvatores les doigts pianotant sur le tableau de bord, à la fois agacée et inquiète. Avait-elle été assez rapide pour sauver Kol ? Klaus allait-il lui donner son sang ? Elle projeta son esprit de toutes ses forces, mais elle ne trouvait rien. Il devait être encore inconscient. En tout cas elle l'espérait. En entrant dans le manoir, elle eut à peine le temps de faire un pas dans la maison que Stefan apparut à ses côtés :

- Tu étais où ? ça fait des heures que tu es partie. Ce n'est pas prudent en vue de ta récente transformation. Je me suis fait du souci, enfin Claire ! Je te pensais un peu plus responsable.

- Je… suis désolée, répondit-elle un peu dépassée.

Stefan soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux et d'un coup il lui saisit le bras violemment.

- A qui appartient ce sang ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Claire se libéra d'un geste brusque.

- C'est bon Stefan, je n'ai bu le sang de personne, promis… .

- Alors d'où est-ce qu'il vient ? intervint Damon de derrière.

Appuyé à la porte, il la fixait. Super, ils l'encerclaient comme si elle allait perdre les pédales dans la seconde et se mettre à courir en hurlant comme une folle. Elle soupira et avoua :

- Kol s'est fait emprisonner, il avait besoin de mon aide, alors je suis allée l'aider.

Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas du tout à une déclaration pareille. Stefan laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps et Damon se décolla de la porte, stupéfait. Les deux s'approchèrent de Claire, les yeux ronds.

- Tu as fait quoi ?

- J'ai été sauvé Kol.

- Mais… pourquoi ?

- T'as perdu la tête !

- Je… je sais pas. Il fallait que je le fasse, c'est tout.

- Claire, articula Damon en lui prenant les épaules. Kol, Klaus et toute la bande sont nos ennemis. Nos ennemis. Est-ce que tu comprends ça ? Ennemis ! On aurait applaudi la mort de Kol. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois aussi stupide. Dans quel camp es-tu, bordel ?

- Je ne comprends pas, le coupa Stefan. Il t'a kidnappé pendant deux mois et t'as transformée en vampire et toi, tu vas le sauver comme si il ne s'était rien passé.

- Bon d'abord, s'écria Claire qui sentait que la moutarde lui montait au nez. Si je l'avais laissé mourir, je serais morte aussi, puisqu'on a découvert que les lignées de vampire s'éteignent quand on tue un créateur.

Elle fit une pause, un point pour elle ils n'avaient rien à répondre à cela.

- Ensuite, oui je l'ai sauvé parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il meure, malgré tout ce qu'il m'a fait. J'avais pas envie qu'il meure, d'accord ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est comme ça.

Elle aurait mieux fait de garder ça pour elle vu la tête que fit Stefan. Damon encore plus ostensiblement, s'en alla en tempêtant contre la jeune fille. Stefan alla chercher un verre d'eau et le tendit à Claire qui le but avidement. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle avait si soif.

- Donc le sang est à Kol, soupira Stefan.

- Oui, on a…, commença Claire avant de s'arrêter.

La scène du combat lui revint brutalement à l'esprit.

- Claire ? s'inquiéta Stefan.

- Oh mon dieu, fit-elle en s'agrippant à son avant-bras. Stefan, je crois que… je crois que j'ai tué quelqu'un. Même… même deux quelqu'un, paniquait-elle.

- Ok, Claire respire. Tout va bien

Mais Claire n'entendait plus rien. Elle revit précisément les gestes qu'elle avait accomplis, le fusil qui s'écrasait contre la nuque du premier, la brisant comme un fétu de paille, la balle qui sortait du fusil et pénétrait dans les chaires déchirant la peau, les vaisseaux sanguins, les organes… . Elle avait tué sans aucun doute ses deux adversaires. Elle se figea et serra les dents à se les faire éclater. Elle n'avait quand même pas fait ça. C'est à ce moment qu'elle prit conscience qu'elle était arrivée au point de non-retour. Elle était un vampire maintenant et ne pourrait rien, jamais, y changer quoiqu'elle veuille. Elle ne sentit pas ses genoux se dérober. Elle était un monstre, elle ferait mieux de s'y faire car la voilà prisonnière du monde et de la même enveloppe corporelle pour l'éternité.


End file.
